


Room Mate

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: De uma forma bem inesperada, a vida de Derek muda. Sozinho em uma cidade nova, o moreno se vê obrigado a confiar em um cara que nunca se quer viu antes. Ele só não esperava levar essa nova relação de amizade mais além.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles encarava o teto de seu quarto com uma expressão de poucos amigos na face. Ele já não aguentava mais. Se o homem pudesse invocar projéteis de bazuca pelos olhos, ele, com toda a certeza do mundo, os invocaria agora, para explodir o chão do apartamento de cima e finalmente fazer a paz reinar. Ele não aguentava mais a gritaria que ocorria lá em cima. O homem de cabelos castanhos rolou na cama, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro, tentando ignorar aquela barulheira novamente.

No entanto, sem sucesso, voltou a posição anterior, suspirando irritado e desapontado. O castanho virou o rosto para o lado, constatando que dormira apenas seis horas. Seis fucking horas. Ele vivia uma vida adolescente, mesmo já sendo um homem formado e que sustentava a si mesmo. Ele ainda estava em sua adolescência prolongada. Era como gostava de chamar o seu estilo de vida E esta, por sua vez, lhe permitia, no mínimo, nove horas de sono. E as outras três horas, Stiles havia perdido tentando ignorar aquela discussão infernal entre os vizinhos do apartamento acima do seu.

\- ah, agora, chega. Já deu – falou o homem se levantando.

Stiles marchou por seu apartamento, usando apenas o seu pijama, que consistia em uma calça de moletom, com cogumelos vermelhos e verdes do Mario Bros espalhados por ela. O castanho abriu a porta do apartamento com força, fechando a mesma também com força, antes de seguir a passos pesados para o elevador. O homem de cabelos bagunçados apertou incessantemente o botão do elevador, ao mesmo tempo em que via, pelo visor acima do botão, que o elevador ainda se encontrava no térreo. Mas Stiles morava no décimo terceiro andar. Demoraria um século!

\- ah, mas que inferno. Hoje realmente não é o meu dia. Eu simplesmente não deveria existir, hoje – falou caminhando para a porta ao lado do elevador.

O homem, ignorando o fato de estar sem camisa, subiu os degraus das escadas naquela noite fria, com as janelas das escadas abertas, sentindo o vento frio que adentrava as mesmas atingir o seu peito. Mas o seu sangue fervia de raiva, então o frio nem fora sentido. O homem não demorou nem cinco segundos para chegar a porta do quarto andar. Stiles abriu a mesma com tanta força, mas tanta força, que o som da porta sendo aberta ecoou pelo corredor vazio do prédio.

Ele estava puto!

O castanho se virou para a direção do apartamento barulhento e se sentiu um pouco melhor ao ver uma perna vestida com uma calça negra do lado do apartamento. As vozes estavam mais altas. O homem respirou fundo uma vez, tentando se acalmar. Ele não conseguiria a paz que tanto queria se chegasse no local gritando tanto quanto os vizinhos barulhentos que obviamente não poderiam passar mais cinco minutos no mesmo metro quadrado. O castanho parou bem ao lado da porta, esperando ser notado pelo homem de cabelos negros que se encontrava na porta do apartamento.

\- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! – a mulher gritava várias vezes a mesma coisa, enquanto o homem de cabelos negros apenas a ignorava, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava puxar alguma coisa do apartamento. Aquela coisa parecia ser bem pesada.

\- EU NÃO SÓ POSSO, COMO VOU! – gritou o homem em resposta, antes de puxar seja lá o que fosse com mais força.

\- Derek, calma. Você está de cabeça quente, cara – disse uma voz masculina de dentro do apartamento.

\- CALA A BOCA, SEU FILHO DA PUTA. EU VOU FAZER E PRONTO – gritou o moreno que se encontrava na porta do apartamento.

\- eu adoraria que esse “isso” de que tanto falam fosse silêncio – falou o castanho chamando a atenção do homem ao seu lado, que se surpreendeu e acabou largando aquilo que segurava e logo passos foram ouvidos no apartamento.

\- MAS QUE MERDA! – exclamou o moreno de olhos verdes dando alguns passos para trás.

\- me desculpe pela intromissão, mas... – o castanho tentou falar, mas fora cortado rapidamente.

\- isso não é problema seu – o moreno de olhos verdes soltou, antes de adentrar o apartamento novamente. Stiles bufou irritado.

\- eu tentei ser legal – falou adentrando o apartamento dos vizinhos e batendo a porta logo em seguida, chamando a atenção das três pessoas no interior do mesmo, que se viraram para si curiosos, embora o moreno de olhos verdes vestido com um terno lhe fitasse com fúria e indignação.

\- quem é você? – perguntou o homem musculoso enrolado em um lençol no centro da sala, enquanto a mulher enrolada em um lençol segurava uma mala.

\- é o seguinte. Eu tentei. Tentei mesmo, mas MESMO, de com força. Mas acontece que não deu. Tentei mesmo ignorar todo esse cabaré de mãe Joana aqui, mas vocês são realmente impossíveis. Nossa, eu quero matar vocês – falou o homem descamisado com pijama de cogumelos coloridos.

\- e você é? – perguntou o homem mais alto, ainda lhe encarando confuso, enquanto a mulher enrolada em lençol e o homem de terno disputavam por uma mala.

\- isso não é problema seu, saia daqui – falou o moreno de olhos verdes com ignorância.

\- Não. Isso é problema meu, sim – falou e os três ergueram a sobrancelha para si.

\- é? – perguntaram os dois homens e o moreno olhou furioso para a mulher.

\- ele também? Sério? – indagou o de olhos verdes antes de a mulher se virar indignada para si.

\- ah, não. Não. Eu só sou algo que vocês pareceram esquecer que têm, me chamo vizinho. E tudo o que eu queria era dormir. Dormir mesmo. Sabe aquele sono gostoso? Que só de você se deitar, é como se os anjos estivessem lhe envolvendo com as asas? Então, eu estava nesse sono. E o aproveitei, enquanto pude, mas aproveitei – respondeu o castanho, encarando os três com certa fúria

\- e daí? O que isso tem a ver? – perguntou o musculoso enrolado no lençol.

\- o que isso tem a ver, é que, eu apenas dormir seis míseras horas desse sono gostoso, porque, ao que parece, eu não sei – falou a última parte dando de ombros e fazendo um beicinho para os três, enquanto caminhava pela sala – mas, tudo indica que vocês resolveram criar um reality show particular de vocês para os seus vizinhos, exibindo os seus problemas. Não sei com qual finalidade, talvez... esperar pela ajuda dos universitários, ou quem sabe apelar para as cartas. Não faço ideia. Mas acontece que, uma gritaria dessas, a essa hora da noite não tem como NINGUÉM DORMIR – falou exaltando um pouco a voz, antes de respirar fundo e fechar os olhos, para em seguida sorrir docemente para os três a sua frente.

\- por isso estou aqui, pedindo gentilmente para que parem de gritar e resolvam as coisas como os adultos que são – finalizou vendo o mais alto dos três fazer uma careta confusa em sua direção.

\- me dá logo essa mala – falou o moreno de olhos verdes puxando a mala com uma das mãos, enquanto a mulher, desesperada, lutava para ficar com a mesma

\- VOCÊ NÃO VAI EMBORA DESSA CASA, DEREK. NÃO VAI – ralhou a morena nua coberta pelo lençol, enquanto fazia de tudo para manter a mala em suas mãos e lançava uma expressão chorosa para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- EU VOU EMBORA DESSA CASA, AGORA! ME DÁ LOGO A MINHA MALA. – gritou o homem de olhos verdes voltando a disputar a mala com a mulher.

Stiles suspirou, revirando os olhos e levando os dedos ao topo do nariz. Era óbvio que aquela discussão não acabaria de formar calma e pacífica. Muito menos que acabaria sozinha. O castanho olhou ao redor e achou a entrada para a área de serviço. Enquanto o moreno e a morena discutiam aos berros, o castanho escolheu uma vassoura e voltou com a mesma em mãos para a sala.

\- eu estou pedindo para que resolvam as coisas em um tom de voz mais baixo. Podem se xingar, se espancar, se matar. Eu não quero saber e pouco me importa, eu só peço que não me façam eu me meter nisso por perturbarem o meu sono. Porque o meu sono é algo sagrado para mim – falou o castanho, com a vassoura na mão, mas fora prontamente ignorado.

\- Derek, vamos conversar – falou o careca musculoso.

\- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE VOCÊ, ENNIS. KALI, LARGA A MINHA MALA OU EU VOU APELAR PARA A VIOLÊNCIA – gritou o moreno de olhos verdes e logo o som de algo se quebrando chamou a atenção dos três, que se viraram para o castanho, que continha duas metades de um cabo de vassoura de madeira em mãos.

\- EITA! QUE EU ESTAVA SÓ ESPERANDO ALGUÉM GALAR EM VIOLÊNCIA! – gritou o castanho, já possesso pela raiva.

\- CANSEI. EU CANSEI. CALÉM AS BOCAS E APENAS ESCUTEM – berrou o homem desconhecido e os três arregalaram os olhos para a expressão furiosa do mesmo.

\- cara, você não é ninguém para... – o homem careca, chamado Ennis, se calou quando o castanho bateu um dos bastões de madeira na parede, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelo apartamento e o homem se sobressaltou minimamente, se afastando um passo.

\- eu quero vocês dois, os peladões, sentados nesse sofá – ordenou o castanho, com um olhar assassino para os dois. Os três lhe fitaram confusos e rindo.

\- não vamos... – Ennis tentou dizer, mas fora impedido pelo som da madeira batendo na parede com força novamente.

\- quer que passe a usar isso em você? Pode não fazer o mesmo barulho que faz quando na parede, mas podemos tentar, o que acha? – perguntou o castanho encarando o homem lhe fitar assustado, antes de, relutante, se sentar no sofá. Mas Kali permaneceu agarrada a mala, enquanto Derek fazia o mesmo.

\- vocês dois. Larguem essa porra. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, remediando tudo, essa mala ficará bem aqui, do meu lado direito – falou apontando para o chão com o bastão de cabo de vassoura quebrado.

\- olha, eu não ei quem é você, não sei o que está fazendo, mas eu não vou largar... – a voz de Derek morreu quando o castanho balançou o bastão na mão, indicando que soltassem a mala.

\- eu não vou entregar isso para ele – falou Kali cerrando mais os dedos ao redor da mala. Stiles respirou fundo antes de bater um bastão no outro.

\- isso daqui é o que eu vou fazer com as suas cabeças se não fizerem o que eu estou mandando. Eu estou aqui para ajudar a acabar com isso, não porque me importo, já que estou começando a cagar e andar para vocês, mas sim porque eu quero dormir, em paz, se possível. Eu tive um dia cansativo, meus dedos estão com calos, meus olhos estão doendo e para completar eu cortei a palma da mão com a porra do joystick. Então vocês vão fazer o que eu digo para poderem resolver isso como adultos e não como mais um casal barraqueiro de Deus sabe lá onde – falou o castanho em um tom de voz ameaçador.

\- agora eu quero que vocês soltem essa porra antes que eu me estresse. E vão por mim, isso aqui é só o começo do meu estresse real – ditou o homem e os dois morenos ficaram lhe encarando. Derek, por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, ou achava desconhecer, se sentiu um pouco confortável. Ele olhou para o castanho naquele momento e acabou vendo sua mãe, fazendo igualzinho ao que ela fazia quando ele e Laura brigavam por algo.

\- e-eu não vou largar. Se eu largar, ele vai pegar ela e ir embora – argumentou Kali encarando o castanho com suplica.

\- ele não vai para lugar nenhum até eu dizer que ele pode. E se ele tentar, acredite, um desses vai na cabeça e o outro vai entrar em um lugar que vai impossibilitar ele de sair correndo – falou o castanho girando os bastões na mão e Ennis riu, enquanto Derek lhe fazia uma careta de indignação.

\- você aí, não ri, não. A coisa não está boa para o seu lado e tem mais cabos de madeira na cozinha, inclusive uma colher bem grossa. Posso muito bem fazer com você – disse o castanho e o homem se calou, rolando os olhos e sibilando um “até parece”.

\- eu não vou largar – repetiu a mulher, puxando o objeto para si, mas Derek voltou a fazer uma careta de raiva, enquanto puxava o objeto para si com uma mão.

\- é o seguinte. Derek, você vai soltar a mala, para que a Kali solte e eu possa pegar ela para colocar no lugar – falou o castanho e o moreno lhe fitou com seriedade, antes de bufar e soltar a mala. Kali puxou a mesma para si, desesperada, enquanto dava passos para trás.

\- você não vai embora – argumentou a mulher encarando o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Kali, me entregue a mala, por favor – pediu o homem de cabelos castanhos e a mulher negou com a cabeça.

\- Kali, solte essa porra – ralhou o castanho, elevando um pouco a voz.

\- se eu soltar ele vai pegar – comentou a mulher olhando para o homem ao seu lado.

\- Derek, se sente a mesa da sala – ordenou o Stilinski apontando para a mesa ao seu lado.

\- isso está ridículo! Nós não somos crianças. Não pode chegar em minha casa e começar a mandar em mim. Eu vou chamar a polícia – disse o moreno de olhos verdes tentando alcançar o telefone fixo, mas o castanho golpeou o aparador onde o telefone se encontrava, antes que a mão do moreno se aproximasse.

\- eu já disse que vocês vão sentar e conversar como adultos. Não vou deixar chamar a polícia para continuarem a fazer escândalo e a interromperem o meu sono – falou o homem descamisado, antes de apontar para a cadeira.

\- eu vou chamar a polícia para lhe prender – falou o moreno levando a mão ao bolso onde se encontrava o seu celular.

\- quer que eu quebre o seu braço ou o seu telefone? – perguntou o castanho já erguendo o bastão.

\- como é? – questionou Derek parando na hora.

\- eu não quero me estressar mais. São três da manhã e vocês estão me impedindo de dormir por causa dessa briga. Se não podem discutir civilizadamente, então precisam que alguém delegue essa discussão. E se eu vou passar horas sem dormir, que ao menos seja acabando com o problema que me impede de dormir – disse o homem descamisado antes de bater com o cabo de vassoura suavemente na própria mão.

\- olha, nos desculpe se... – o moreno de olhos verdes tentou falar.

\- cala a boca e senta logo na porra de uma dessas cadeiras – ralhou o homem de cabelos castanhos apontando para a mesa de vidro ao seu lado.

\- faça logo o que esse esquisito está mandando. Assim isso acaba logo – comentou Ennis apontando para o castanho. Stiles desenroscou a parte da vassoura que continha os cabelos coloridos e jogou a mesma no homem careca com toda a força que tinha, vendo o homem ddesvio soltando um “wow”.

\- eu não mandei você falar. O esquisito é o que vocês ganham me acordando – ralhou o Stilinski e Derek tentou se aproximar de si.

\- não pense nisso – disse apontando com um dos bastões para o homem. Derek tentou roubar o objeto, mas tudo o que conseguiu fora um golpe no braço, que o fizera desistir rapidamente devido a dor.

\- caralho! – exclamou acariciando o local onde apanhara.

\- cadeira! Eu não estou de brincadeira. Kali, me passa logo essa porra, antes que você seja a próxima – ditou se aproximando e pegando a mala com rodinhas das mãos da mulher, que ficou um pouco receosa, mas não teve opção quando o castanho lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

\- feliz, agora? – perguntou Derek, irritado.

\- ainda não. Kali, se sente ao lado do idiota – ordenou o homem mais novo e a mulher o fez rapidamente.

\- agora, sim, estou um pouco – disse se virando para o moreno de olhos verdes, se sentando na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, com a mala ao seu lado.

\- vamos começar logo com isso. Já conheço vocês e o motivo da discussão. Eu acho que até o porteiro já sabe – murmurou o final, coçando o nariz, antes de erguer a cabeça – bem, eu sou o vizinho do 1302, o qual vocês acordaram com essa gritaria toda – disse o homem apontando para si mesmo.

\- caguei para você – falou Ennis, rolando os olhos.

\- desculpe, é impossível. Merda não defeca. Então apenas se cale e só fale quando eu te pedir opinião. Eu quero que você, Derek, me diga o motivo dessa discussão toda. Quer dizer, o motivo eu sei, mas eu quero ver a sua versão dos fatos primeiro – disse o castanho apontando para o moreno de olhos verdes, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- isso é o quê? Alguma terapia de casal? Eu não quero terapia. Eu quero ir embora dessa casa – inquiriu o homem cruzando os braços e encarando a mala fixamente.

\- isso não é uma terapia de casal. Isso sou eu remediando esta merda toda. Então, por favor, me diga a sua versão – respondeu o castanho cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

\- olha, cara. Eu não sei o seu nome, mas, eu só quero... – o homem de olhos verdes teve sua fala cortada ao tentar persuadir o vizinho.

\- para começo de conversa, você pode me chamar de Stiles. E eu estou como dono dessa porra dessa mala no momento. Quer que eu te dê esta merda? Me diga o que aconteceu – disse o castanho encarando o homem a sua frente com seriedade.

\- cara, é simples. O Derek entrou aqui e me viu fodendo a mulher dele. Pronto, foi isso – disse o calvo apontando para o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de apontar para si e depois para kali.

\- ô, babaca, eu já tenho o resumo. Inclusive, o meu resumo tem mais detalhes do que o seu, já que eu tive que ouvir três horas de gritaria sobre isso. Agora cala a boca a porra da boca que ainda não chegou a sua vez, idiota. Cara ridículo do caralho – disse o castanho voltando a encarar Derek, mas desta vez apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

\- eu estou esperando – disse soltando um sorriso de contentamento para o homem a sua frente.

\- Já que não tem outro jeito – disse o moreno, coçando a garganta.

\- isso mesmo – disse o castanho, sorrindo largo.

\- eu estava viajando a trabalho, mas no meio do percurso, a viagem teve de ser adiada. Aí eu chego em casa, animado. Finalmente iria ter um tempo para ficar em casa, com minha mulher. Mas quando abro a porta do quarto, encontro a maldita da vadia da minha mulher de quatro para o meu melhor amigo, enquanto ele fodia ela na maior cara de pau, perguntando se eu fazia aquilo com ela – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, sentindo a raiva voltar instantaneamente e logo ele socou a mesa de vidro com força, fazendo a mesma rachar.

\- ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava: gente rica com complexo de ator – comentou o Stilinski erguendo o cotovelo, receoso de que alguma rachadura lhe cortasse, mas nenhuma fora tão grande ao ponto de cruzar a mesa inteira.

\- Derek, essa mesa era a nossa favorita – disse a morena, mas o marido lhe fitou com fúria.

\- cala a boca que a tua moral não está boa com o homem no momento, não. Porra, sério? O melhor amigo do cara? Não basta arrasar o homem com o fim do casamento, tem que acabar com a amizade também? – perguntou o castanho e a mulher lhe fitou indignada.

\- é o quê? Escuta aqui – Kali começou a falar, mas fora praticamente ignorada.

\- sério? A mulher de seu melhor amigo? BILHÕES de vaginas no mundo. Tinha que enfiar a porra do pau justo na dela? Na que seu melhor amigo estava metendo? A enlaçada? – questionou o homem mais novo, indignado, olhando para Ennis, que lhe fitou confuso.

\- não venha colocar a culpa em mim. Eu só queria sexo, não acabar com a nossa amizade. Sem contar que você não é ninguém para se intrometer nesse assunto – falou Ennis encarando o castanho com seriedade nos olhos

\- eu não sou ninguém, otário. No momento, eu sou o que te separa de uma visita com Deus. E se você continuar me irritando, eu faço você passar para o outro plano rapidinho – disse o castanho apontando o bastão para o homem mais alto e musculoso.

\- por favor! Olhe para você, meu irmão. Eu sou o dobro de você. Eu acabo com a sua raça em um soco – Ennis se vangloriou e Stiles sorriu.

\- quero ver tentar. Eu faço você apagar mais rápido do que possa começar a chorar pela mamãe – o castanho sorriu divertido para Ennis, que se levantou irritado pelo orgulho ferido.

\- então vamos resolver assim. Palavra é para maricas e nerds! Homens resolvem as coisas no braço! – exclamou o homem socando a palma de uma das mãos. Stiles se levantou e passou a girar um dos bastões na mão com facilidade, antes de lamber o lábio inferior.

\- cara, calma aí – falou Derek se levantando e ficando na frente de Stiles.

\- Ennis, se acalma – disse Kali se erguendo e tentando deter o homem calvo.

\- relaxa, Derek. Me dê dois minutos e eu apago esse aí. Se demorar mais do que dois minutos, chame a ambulância, pois ele vai precisar – disse o castanho tentando dar a volta no moreno, ainda girando os bastões de forma habilidosa.

\- qual é? Vai vir de arma na mão? – perguntou Ennis encarando o castanho sorrir e jogar a cabeça levemente para o lado.

\- calado! Palavra é para nerds e maricas – disse o Stilinski antes de tentar correr contra o homem, mas o moreno de olhos verdes se colocou a sua frente novamente.

\- não foi você que disse para nos acalmarmos? Que você era o mais calmo? – indagou Derek tentando trazer o homem mais novo para a razão novamente. No entanto, Stiles sorriu largo, exibindo o desdém em sua dentição.

\- eu nunca disse que era o mais calmo. Eu disse que vocês me tiravam a calma e ele continua tirando o pouco que me resta – respondeu o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Ennis, cala a boca e fica quieto – ordenou Derek, tentando não gritar mais. A sua garganta também não permitia mais.

\- vai defender ele? Mas não vai defendnã a mim? – perguntou o homem mais alto, indignado.

\- eu não traí ele dormindo com a vadia da esposa dele! – rebateu o castanho, dando de ombros.

\- você fique quieto. Não sabe de nada para falar essas coisas – Kali se irritou com o vizinho.

\- sei o suficiente para saber que não se trai um cara desses com isso – ditou o castanho apontando para o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de apontar para Ennis.

\- e digo mais. Não vai adiantar querer pagar de boa moça, não. O prédio inteiro já deve estar sabendo que você é uma vadia. Vocês não pouparam cordas vocais para divulgar esse fato – ditou Stiles vendo a mulher tomar uma coloração avermelhada na face, tanto pela raiva quanto pela vergonha.

\- Isso?! ISSO?! – esbravejou Ennis, tentando avançar no castanho, mas Kali o segurou e Derek afastou Stiles com a mão, mas não foi o suficiente para que o bastão de Stiles não alcançasse a testa de Ennis, criando um corte leve.

\- MAS QUE PORRA! – exclamou Ennis, levando a mão para a testa, sentindo um pouquinho de sangue molhar sua mão.

\- VOCÊ É DOENTE?! – gritou irritado e Stiles sorriu.

\- é, eu fico doente. Fico doente, sim. EU FICO LOUCO QUANDO UM FILHO DA PUTA COMO VOCÊ INTERROMPE A PORRA DO MEU SONO! – gritou o castanho, antes de levar o bastão a boca, mordendo o mesmo, rosnando de raiva, tentando conter um grito irritado em si.

\- saia de nossa casa. Você não é bem-vindo – ordenou Kali apontando para a porta. O interfone tocou e Stiles caminhou a passos irritados para atender o mesmo, enquanto Derek ainda impedia a sua passagem até Ennis e Kali

\- Parrish? Não, cara. Você ligou certo. Eu estou no 1402 resolvendo essa baixaria que estava aqui. Não, eu dei uns gritos, agora, com um filho da vadia do diabo, mas já está de boas. Já estou acabando. Boa noite e desculpes o incomodo. Dê beijos no pivete por mim – falou o castanho antes de desligar, voltando para a sala onde Kali lhe encarava incrédula devido a sua naturalidade ao atender o interfone.

\- ótimo! – exclamou Ennis, se jogando no sofá.

\- já está de saída? Perfeito. Saia de nossa casa – falou a morena enrolada em lençol, apontando para a porta. O castanho se aproximou da mesa e pegou a mala e a arrastou para a porta.

\- eu vou, mas o cara aí também vai – ditou o castanho empurrando a mala para fora e deixando a porta aberta para o moreno de olhos verdes passar.

\- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO! – gritou a mulher, tentando se aproximar, mas o castanho se colocou entre a mesma e a mala.

\- não, eu não tenho o direito de o arrastar daqui, mas ele tem o direito de sair se quiser. E ele quer. É você que não pode o prender aqui. Se quisesse continuar casada com ele, não teria aberto as pernas para... aquilo – falou apontando o dedo para a mulher e depois apontando para Ennis, que se virou enfurecido.

\- fala sério! Ennis?! Vamos lá! O que ele tem? Porque, obviamente, mais bonito do que o seu marido ele não é. E não adianta ter esse corpo se ele vai ser um homem camarão, sabe? Arranca a cabeça e fica com o corpo. Ele por acaso é melhor financeiramente? Porque, obviamente, carinhoso não deve ser. Ah, espera. Ele só pode ter um pau mágico. Porque para você largar um homem desses, por aquilo?! Depois eu que tenho problemas mentais – disse o homem de cabelos castanhos, antes de receber um tapa no rosto.

\- você não tem o direito de entrar na minha casa e ainda mais falar isso de mim – a mulher praticamente rosnou, enfurecida. O homem descamisado riu, antes de virar para a mulher e desferir um tapa tão forte que a mulher se virou, fazendo uma careta de dor, enquanto encarava o chão surpresa.

\- HEY! - exclamou Ennis se aproximando.

\- claramente, eu não tenho o direito de invadir a sua casa. Mas se você não queria ser chamada da vadia que abriu as pernas para o melhor amigo do marido, sendo que ele nem era lá essas coisas, você não deveria ter feito o que fez. Você que perdeu o direito de não ser chamada assim – rosnou o castanho antes de se virar para o moreno de olhos verdes – você vai sair ou não? Está esperando o quê? Um convite? Agora é a hora de pegar essa mala e correr – falou o Stilinski vendo o moreno menear positivamente, chocado, e sair, passando por trás de si, que ainda encarava Kali com fúria – e deixe-me te avisar: encoste um dedo em mim, novamente. E eu depeno a galinha que você é – falou antes de se virar para a porta. O Stilinski caminhou até o elevador, onde Derek esperava o mesmo se abrir, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Ennis ecoar pelo corredor.

\- hey! Se acha que vou deixar você, seu viadinho de merda, bater nela desse jeito, você está lou... – o homem enorme e calco se aproximou do castanho jovial com fúria, mas se calou e caiu de joelhos no chão ao levar uma joelhada no meio das pernas. Stiles puxou o homem pela orelha, o forçando a erguer a cabeça.

\- eu já disse que você não deve abrir a boca enquanto eu não disser que você pode abrir a boca – ralhou jogando o homem no chão antes de se virar para o elevador, onde Derek mantinha a porta aberta, enquanto encarava o seu ex-melhor amigo, que era uma montanha de músculos, ser jogado no chão como um boneco de pano qualquer por um homem quase duas vezes menos musculoso do que Ennis.

Os dois adentraram o elevador. Stiles como se nada tivesse acontecido e Derek um pouco receoso com a presença do homem mais baixo ali. Stiles se virou para o moreno, que se assustou um pouco, antes de o castanho gargalhar e recuperar o ar, enquanto Derek lhe fitava confuso. Ele julgava o outro homem muito naquele momento.

\- relaxa, ok? Eu não mordo... mais – disse cruzando os braços.

\- mais? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes e Stiles negou com a cabeça, rindo para o chão.

\- já sabe o que fazer? – inquiriu o castanho vendo o homem de olhos verdes negar com a cabeça, após morder o lábio inferior

\- Ennis era a única pessoa que eu conheço nessa cidade, pelo menos ao ponto de pedir abrigo. Me mudei recentemente. Acho que vou para um hotel, ou coisa assim – disse dando de ombros, antes de a porta se abrir.

\- se conseguir, não é? Às... quatro da manhã? Em Beacon Hills?! Boa sorte. Somos meio que uma cidade grande, mas ainda temos costumes do interior. E o risco de crimes a essa hora aumenta e muito, os bandidos não dormem mais, parecem vir de Nova Iorque, a cidade que nunca dorme – falou o castanho, rapidamente, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- entendo... – foi tudo o que Derek soltou.

\- bom, se não conseguir achar nada a essa hora, sabe onde moro. 1302. Fique a vontade em me chamar. Já que meu sono se perdeu há horas atrás – disse o castanho quando a porta se abriu.

\- obrigado – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de o homem sair e a porta se fechar.

Stiles estava sentado no sofá, cercado por três caixas de pizza – Santo serviço 24 horas! – enquanto jogava Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks em seu Playstation 2 preto. O castanho estava apertando o X e o O do controle desesperadamente com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra ela segurava um rolo de pizza de frango com creme de queijo nas bordas. A campainha tocou e o homem olhou para o relógio sobre a mesa de centro, onde uma das caixas de pizza se encontrava e sorriu ao ver que eram apenas cinco da manhã. Ao abrir a porta, o castanho notou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, um tanto molhado pela chuva que se dava no lado de fora. O homem lhe encarava um tanto tímido, com os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

\- Eu... não tenho para onde ir – falou fungando levemente, antes de morder o lábio inferior.

\- temos pizza morna, três sabores para escolher, bebidas quentes e lençóis quentinhos, além de uma cama no quarto de hóspedes – disse o castanho dando passagem para o moreno de olhos verdes que adentrou o local um tanto receoso.

Derek analisou o apartamento com os olhos. Era idêntico ao seu no quesito tamanho, mas a organização era completamente diferente. Derek sorriu minimamente. Parecia com uma fraternidade que um amigo seu de faculdade participava, quando ele ainda era um universitário. O apartamento era organizado, mas continha uma estante enorme, mas não de livros, muito menos de álbuns de fotografia, mas sim de jogos de vários consoles.

O moreno de olhos verdes parou na sala, vendo a televisão ligada exibindo um mapa estranho, enquanto o centro continha três caixas de pizza. O castanho fechou a porta e caminhou até se encostar com as nádegas no sofá. Derek coçou o braço, ainda um pouco tímido. Stiles lhe sorriu tímido, antes de bater uma palma, chamando a atenção do homem a sua frente.

\- eu vou pegar uma toalha, para você tomar um banho quente para quebrar o frio que deve estar sentindo – disse o homem, apontando para o quarto, e Derek meneou positivamente, enquanto engolia em seco, antes de olhar ao redor, notando o resto do apartamento.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e Derek olhou para a direita, notando o homem de cabelos castanhos, parado bem ao seu lado, com a toalha estendida para si. O moreno se sobressaltou, causando uma gargalhada divertida no castanho, que se afastou, ainda rindo, enquanto o homem respirava um pouco aliviado.

\- desculpe, não resisti. Adoro fazer isso – disse entregando a toalha azul escura ao moreno, que meneou um pouco tímido.

\- tudo bem – falou abaixando o olhar para o chão.

\- direto pelo corredor, primeira porta a esquerda é o banheiro. A porta em frente a porta do banheiro é o quarto de hóspedes. Pode colocar suas coisas lá – o homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu gentil para o moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe sorriu um pouco forçado, antes de menear positivamente e caminhar na direção do corredor.

Derek tentou. Ele realmente tentou não demorar demais naquele banho, mas foi inevitável. Ele estava desabando por dentro. Ele chorou o banho inteiro. Ele chorou mudo, abraçando o próprio corpo, enquanto apertava os dedos em sua pele com força, deixando a marca dos mesmos. Quando o homem julgou estar demorando demais, ele saiu do banheiro, enrolado na toalha e caminhou até o quarto de hóspedes, onde vestiu alguma das roupas que ele pegou em casa, durante toda a discussão com Kali.

Quando o moreno de olhos verdes saiu do quarto, ele se surpreendeu ao chegar a sala e encontrar um Stiles sentado no sofá, comendo pizza e com uma almofada no colo. A almofada tinha o desenho de quatro contornos de uma cabeça humana deitada. A que estava voltada para o espaço no sofá dizia “chore aqui”. O castanho estava com um pedaço de pizza pendurado pelos lábios, enquanto as mãos dedilhavam o controle rapidamente. Na mesa de centro, havia um recipiente prateado contendo gelo e algumas garrafas de bebidas e ao lado do mesmo estavam dois copos de vidro e uma caixa de lenços.

\- o que é isso? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando o castanho continuar a jogar com seriedade.

\- eu não te conheço muito bem, então não sei o seu jeito de reagir a uma traição. Mas pelos seus olhos vermelhos, eu achei que seria bom me preparar para qualquer coisa. Aquele saco de areia ali é para você descontar a raiva – respondeu, apontando para o canto da sala, onde havia um saco de areia pendurado por uma corrente.

\- ah... não sei o que dizer – disse o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho parar de apertar os botões e erguer os braços para o ar, encarando na tela, um personagem de chapéu tipo sombreiro se jogar para agarrar o corpo de uma mulher, antes que a mesma chegasse ao solo.

\- JOGA LEQUE NA MÃE, AGORA, VADIA – gritou animado, antes de se virar para o homem de olhos verdes.

\- me desculpe por isso, mas eu realmente odeio essas três. Enfim, você acabou de descobrir que sua mulher transa com seu melhor amigo. Não pode conter tudo aí dentro. Isso vai destruir você. Você vai se tornar uma pessoa arisca, desconfiada, que não conseguirá se aproximar de ninguém a não ser sua família e olhe lá se até dela você não começar a desconfiar. Em resumo, colocar para fora é bom, é tipo vômito de ressaca. É sempre melhor colocar para fora – disse o homem voltando a prestar atenção no jogo quando começou a ouvir a música do mesmo, junto dos gritos de ataque das duas mulheres restantes.

\- eu não vou me embebedar em sua casa. Eu nem se quer te conheço – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando o castanho pausar o jogo e largar o controle sobre o colo, para encarar o homem parado em pé na entrada do corredor.

\- não confia em mim para beber, o cara que te ajudou a sair de casa mais fácil do que piscar os olhos, mas confia para aceitar moradia e dormir na casa de uma pessoa que nem conhece? – perguntou observando o moreno de olhos verdes, que ergueu uma sobrancelha para si, antes de suspirar, após um bom tempo em silêncio.

Derek caminhou para o sofá, se sentando do outro lado do mesmo. Ele ainda estava um pouco desconfiado daquele homem. No mundo de hoje, com toda essa violência, alguém que lhe tratasse do mesmo modo que o castanho era algo muito, mas muito suspeito mesmo. O homem pegou uma fatia de pizza e passou a comer, vendo o castanho jogar vídeo game. Stiles começou abrindo uma garrafa de vinho, antes de se servir e servir o moreno de olhos verdes.

Em poucos minutos, Derek já estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça na almofada que se encontrava no colo de Stiles, desabafando sobre tudo o que passou com Kali, como eles se casaram e tudo mais, enquanto segurava em uma mão uma fatia de pizza e na outra um lenço, com o qual limpava o nariz, já que estava pouco se importando para as lágrimas.

Derek adentrou o apartamento, cansado. Graças a Kali, os seus dias de trabalho conseguiam ficar cada vez mais cansativos. A mulher ligava de cinco em cinco minutos. O celular em seu bolso vibrou e o moreno de olhos verdes puxou o mesmo, apenas para constatar ser a morena. Ele jogou o celular sobre o sofá, após desligar a chamada. Ela simplesmente não aceitava o divórcio. O moreno de olhos verdes entregou os papéis ontem para a mulher. Ele havia se decidido. Seguiria em frente. Depois de todos os conselhos que ele ouviu de Stiles, ele seguiria em frente.

O castanho estava certo. Kali não lhe merecia. Não havia desculpa para o que ela havia feito. Porra! Ela lhe traiu e com o seu melhor amigo. Hunf! Ennis. O desgraçado ainda teve a coragem de aparecer em seu escritório para falar consigo. A primeira coisa que Derek fez foi socar o focinho do desgraçado e a segunda foi chamar os seguranças do prédio, para o remover dali. O moreno de olhos verdes se dirigiu para a cozinha, pegou um copo de refrigerante e se sentou no sofá, retirando os sapatos e os deixando ao lado de seus pés. Derek estava realmente cansado naquele dia. Um cachorro trotou do interior do corredor, até chegar ao sofá, subir no mesmo e se deitar no local, com a cabeça sobre a cocha do moreno de olhos verdes, que passou a acariciar o animal.

\- cadê o seu dono, hein? Essa é a primeira vez que chego em casa e ele não está jogado nesse sofá, ou então enfurnado na cozinha – falou acariciando atrás da orelha do cachorro de pelo negro.

Já fazia um mês e meio que ele estava morando no apartamento de Stiles. O castanho sempre estava no apartamento quando Derek saia para o trabalho e quando voltava, o homem sempre estava jogado no sofá, comendo porcaria e jogando vídeo game, ou assistindo alguma série ou filme. Derek não sabia como aquele homem ainda estava vivo. Stiles vivia comendo porcaria e não levantava um dedo para fazer exercícios ou malhar, mas mesmo assim mantinha um corpo bem em forma para alguém que não possuía muitos músculos.

O homem parecia ter nascido para o estilo de vida que levava.

O moreno de olhos verdes ainda se sentia um intruso no apartamento do castanho. Ele só conheceu o cachorro do homem quando o mesmo voltou do veterinário, vulgo no terceiro dia de sua estadia ali. E também não foi um encontro muito amigável. Nogi quase lhe atacou. O cachorro monstro, como o Hale gostava de pensar nos primeiros dias de contato com o animal, passou uns dias apenas rosnando e latindo para si. Por isso que Derek preferia Void, o gato preto de olhos da cor de mel.

Por falar no felino, o mesmo se encontrava dormindo sobre o Xbox do castanho de olhos claros. Sua cauda felpuda balançava de um lado para o outro, fazendo Nogi erguer a cabeça e passar a acompanhar o movimento do cilindro de pelos negros brilhantes. Derek terminou o seu refrigerante e suspirou cansado novamente, esperando o castanho acordar. Afinal, Stiles dormia muito e sem nenhum horário ou período fixo. Mas o som de uma chave sendo inserida na fechadura da porta lhe chamou a atenção. Ele havia chegado do trabalho e Stiles estava fora de casa?! Isso era novidade. Stiles quase nunca saía. O moreno de olhos verdes se levantou, para colocar o copo na pia. Quando voltou para pegar os sapatos e ir para o quarto, foi surpreendido pela presença de três homens parados na sala, sorrindo. Os três lhe encararam surpresos.

\- ah... olá – o moreno de olhos verdes os cumprimentou confuso.

\- Quem é você? – perguntou um loiro de cabelos cacheados.

\- Isaac liga para a polícia. Scott, pega o bastão de beisebol. Eu vou pegar o cara que invadiu o apê do Stiles – ditou um loiro de topete arregaçando as mangas, mas parou ao ter o traseiro chutado por um Stiles risonho.

\- deixa de drama, Barbie esportista. Ele está morando comigo – disse o castanho adentrando o apartamento e a primeira coisa que olhou fora o móvel onde ficava a televisão e todos os seus consoles de vídeo game.

\- DESCE DAÍ, VOID! – gritou para o felino que se levantou num pulo e desceu, correndo para as pernas de Derek, passando a se enroscar nas mesmas, em um pedido mudo por carinho e ajuda. O moreno de olhos verdes se abaixou para pegar o felino, mesmo não gostando muito de gatos, e o colocando no braço, passando a acariciar o mesmo. Assim que o moreno de olhos verdes ergueu o olhar, os três homens ao lado do castanho lhe encaravam questionadores.

\- eu acabei de ver o seu gato demoníaco ser pego no braço e simplesmente ronronar? – perguntou o loiro de topete, encarando o castanho, que caminhou até o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- deixa o meu gato em paz, Jackson. Ele só não vai com a cara de vocês... e do resto do mundo – disse o Stilinski, acariciando a cabeça do felino, que fechou os olhos, passando a ronronar, antes de olhar para o lado.

\- Derek, estes são Scott, Isaac e Jackson, amigos meus, que eu carinhosamente chamo de Mascott, Barbie Veterinária e Barbie Esportista – disse o castanho apontando para os três homens que lhe fitaram entediados.

\- oi – disse o moreno de olhos verdes erguendo a mão que estava sobre o corpo de Void.

\- pessoas fofas e irritantes, Derek, que eu chamo carinhosamente de lobo azedo – disse o castanho apontando para o Hale, que fez uma careta de nojo em sua direção.

\- olá! Eu sou Scott, Scott McCall. Infelizmente, quando o Stiles pega um apelido, só outro para o tirar da boca dele – disse o moreno de queixo torto, estendendo a mão para o Hale.

\- Prazer, Derek. Derek Hale. Nem me importo mais com o gosto estranho dele para apelidos – falou o moreno de olhos verdes tendo o ombro socado.

\- eu me aproximaria, mas esse gato me dá medo – disse o loiro de cabelos cacheados, encarando o felino nos braços do Hale, que encarava o Lahey com as pupilas dilatas.

\- por que tem medo dele? – perguntou Derek ouvindo o gato ronronar com a caricia que ele fazia na cabeça do bichano.

\- porque ele odeia a gente. Você não está entendendo. Eu quero saber como você fez para essa coisa gostar de você – disse Jackson encarando o animal preto nos braços do Hale.

\- deve ser porque a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando o vi foi dar uma sardinha do meu prato para ele – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, dando de ombros e Jackson riu irônico.

\- cara, com a gente não tem sardinha certa – disse Jackson cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara feia para o gato.

\- qual é? Ele não é um gato ruim – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes e o felino miou.

\- na verdade, ele realmente odeia pessoas – disse Stiles, vendo o moreno estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- vocês estão tirando uma com a minha cara – falou apoiando o corpo com as nádegas no encosto do sofá.

\- aqui, olhe isso – disse Jackson coçando a garganta.

\- Void, venha aqui menino – falou o loiro chamando o gato assoprando por entre os lábios a medida em que ae aproximava a passos lentos. No mesmo instante o gato começou a rosnar para si, enquanto a sua cauda passou a se mover bruscamente.

\- viu só? Ele odeia a gente – disse Scott tentando chegar perto, mas o gato tentou golpear sua mão com as unhas.

\- VOID! – exclamou Stiles e o gato abaixou a pata, mas permaneceu a rosnar.

\- anda, vamos logo com isso. Liga a TV e traz a bebida – ditou Jackson se jogando no sofá, ao lado do cachorro de pelos pretos, que ainda estava deitado no móvel.

\- quer participar? – perguntou Stiles, vendo Isaac e Scott se sentarem no chão da sala.

\- o que vão fazer? – inquiriu o moreno de olhos verdes, ainda com o bichano no colo.

\- vamos jogar vídeo game apostando. A cada partida perdida nós bebemos uma dose – respondeu o castanho caminhando até a geladeira e pegando algumas garrafas de bebida.

\- vocês vão fazer o quê? – perguntou Derek e Void saltou de seu braço quando Stiles aproveitou para colocar ração para os dois animais.

\- Stiles, você tem que pegar leve! – disse Isaac da sala, enquanto Jackson se levantava para colocar algum jogo em que pudessem fazer uma disputa.

\- eu juro solenemente não quebrar a cara de vocês – disse o castanho, erguendo a mão na porta, para que o loiro enxergasse, mas de trás da parede, o homem cruzava os dedos e piscava para o moreno de olhos verdes, que sorriu.

\- e então, entra ou não? – questionou o castanho vendo o vizinho ficar um pouco pensativo, antes de estalar os lábios.

\- tudo bem, eu topo – disse o homem de olhos verdes, sorrindo e Stiles sorriu com o sorriso do homem.

\- o que? – perguntou Derek, vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.

\- seus dentes fofos me lembram de alguém – disse antes de dar de ombros e se virar para a sala, deixando um Derek envergonhado e surpreso na cozinha.

Não se passou nem duas horas e eles já haviam secado três garrafas de bebida. O loiro de topete teve que ir na cozinha pegar mais três e quase derrubou uma quando chegou a sala, mas Derek conseguiu agarrar a mesma antes que chegasse ao solo. O moreno de olhos verdes se surpreendia em como Stiles era bom em jogos e em como todos ali eram duros na queda quando se tratava de beber. Stiles sozinho fez com que Scott, Derek, Isaac e Jackson bebessem três garrafas e meia. A outra metade ele teve de beber pois Isaac estava se sentindo muito injustiçado por jogar contra o castanho.

\- ISSO NÃO VALE. VOCÊ TRABALHA COM ISSO, PORRA! – gritou o loiro revoltado por ter que beber um copo extra quando o seu personagem fora morto com uma genki damma.

\- então vamos fazer o seguinte: me mate com combo, ou uma técnica ou então ganhe a luta com metade do life ainda intacto, só faça um personagem meu morrer com você estando com uma boa quantidade de life e eu bebo dez doses – disse o castanho, balançando o controle na mão, enquanto as explosões do campo completamente destruído pelo poder do personagem, agora loiro, que flutuava na tela, ecoavam pela sala.

\- CHALLENGE ONE! – gritou Jackson erguendo as mãos, o homem já estava animadinho depois da última dose.

\- COMEÇOU! – gritou Scott, erguendo as mãos, igual a o loiro que estava sentado entre as suas pernas

\- beleza, agora eu vou escolher quem vem – disse o loiro de cachos movendo o analógico direito para baixo, fazendo a lista de personagens, que ele escolheu antes de a partida começar, revelar os personagens restantes.

\- ISSO! Super Buu! – disse apertando os dois analógicos e o personagem apareceu no campo.

\- então eu posso mudar também? – perguntou o castanho já movendo o analógico direito, enquanto Isaac insistia em lhe lançar ataques a longa distancia desesperadamente.

\- Super Janemba – disse o castanho pressionando os seus analógicos e seu personagem loiro trocou de lugar com uma espécie de demônio. A primeira coisa que Stiles fez fora fazer seu personagem se teleportar para trás do personagem de Isaac e começar a golpear o mesmo rapidamente.

\- filho da mãe! – exclamou o loiro tentando, em vão, se defender do combo do castanho.

\- ele disse que trabalhava com isso? – perguntou Derek tentando distrair Stiles e matar sua dúvida ao mesmo tempo. Bom, Stiles ainda estava invicto e isso meio que o irritava, mas a frase de Isaac em sua revolta lhe deixou curioso.

\- ele não sabe? – perguntou Scott curioso.

\- ele sabe que eu dou produtor audiovisual, mas não o tipo de conteúdo – respondeu Stiles, dando de ombros.

\- uma resposta bem vaga – comentou Jackson, sorrindo de lado.

\- Bom, eu meio que nunca falo do trabalho, como se fosse trabalho. Porque é mais uma diversão do que trabalho – ditou o castanho para o moreno de olhos castanhos.

\- Stiles é streamer e jogador profissional – disse Jackson, com os braços sobre as coxas de Scott, que se encontravam ao lado de seus ombros.

\- como é? – perguntou o Hale um pouco perdido.

\- eu me sustento jogando vídeo game – falou o castanho dando de ombros, ao levar uma sequência de vídeo, onde eles não controlavam os personagens durante os combo.

\- é sério! Ele realmente ganha a vida com isso – disse Jackson apontando para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- você trabalha jogando vídeo game? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho derrotar Isaac com facilidade.

\- eu ganho torneios e de vez em quando sou Game Master para algumas empresas produtoras de jogos. Mas a maior parte da renda vem das lives – respondeu o Stilinski dando de ombros, enquanto Isaac bebia uma dose, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu próximo personagem descia dos céus.

\- ele é o atual campeão mundial em alguns jogos de torneios como a Evo – ditou Scott, encarando o outro moreno fitar o castanho com surpresa no olhar.

\- tipo quais? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho passar a dedilhar os botões um tanto despreocupado.

\- The King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat e Injustice – falou o castanho encarando o moreno menear positivamente.

\- Acredita que esse filho da mãe jogando vídeo game, ganha mais do que eu? – perguntou o moreno de olhos castanhos, um tanto indignado.

\- é gratificante, mas não é fixo, Scott – disse o castanho de olhos claros, terminando a partida como vencedor.

\- Qual é?! – questionou o Lahey tristonho, bebendo mais uma dose e passando o controle para Jackson.

\- quanto você ganha nisso? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- não é algo fixo. Nos torneios, depende do número de participantes do torneio. Mas no último torneio mundial, eu ganhei... Trinta mil dólares – respondeu Stiles e Derek deixou o queixo cair.

\- em um torneio, você ganhou trinta mil?! – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- isso em um só torneio – disse Jackson encarando o moreno com indignação

\- em alguns anos, poucos torneios mundiais ocorrem, por isso que eu também participo de regionais e nacionais. Além de conseguir prestígio e patrocínio, eu ganho mais para compensar a falta de internacionais – ditou escolhendo o seu time novamente, enquanto Jackson ainda se decidia quais personagens formariam o seu time.

\- Já na live, depende da quantidade de pessoas me assistindo, do número de assinaturas que ganho e doações com mensagens da galera – explicou o Stilinski vendo o Hale lhe fitar curioso.

\- é por isso que você sempre está em casa? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- sim e não. Sim, eu passo o dia todo em casa porque eu trabalho em casa. Mas eu estou dando um tempo nas lives, desde de antes de você vir morar aqui. Eu sempre me dou um mês de férias no ano para poder respirar, sabe? É sempre bom – respondeu e logo na televisão uma linha quase invisível apareceu e o castanho segurou dois botões e quando Jackson lançou um ataque de longa distancia, o personagem do castanho desapareceu e reapareceu atrás do personagem do loiro de topete, que xingou quando o castanho passou a lhe golpear com velocidade.

Os primeiros a irem dormir foram Isaac e Scott, que Derek acabou descobrindo se tratar de um casal. Os dois acabaram pegando o seu quarto e se trancando lá dentro. Jackson pegou o quarto livre, restando assim, apenas o quarto do castanho. Derek ficou sentado no sofá, esperando que o dono do mesmo se retirasse para que ele pudesse dormir ali, mas o Stilinski parecia não se cansar de jogar. Então o moreno apenas ficou ali, encarando o castanho jogar online.

\- quanto vai ganhar nesse? – perguntou o Hale encarando o homem dedilhar no controle em suas mãos com velocidade, enquanto golpeava o adversário várias vezes.

\- nada. Meu ID está caindo no ranking mundial, preciso voltar lá para cima – respondeu Stiles antes de vencer e encarar o moreno de olhos verdes ao seu lado.

\- existe um ranking mundial sem ser em um torneio? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- quanto mais forte o adversário, maior a quantidade de pontos que recebemos – disse vencendo o adversário com facilidade e largando o joystick no colo, para estalar os dedos das mãos.

\- e você não tem sono? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que esperava o sistema encontrar outro competidor.

\- às vezes eu sofro de insônia. Por isso passo algumas noites acordado jogando – respondeu voltando a dedilhar o controle em suas mãos.

“Merda!” pensou Derek, imaginando que não teria coragem para pedir que o outro se retirasse do próprio sofá, então teria que dormir no chão.

\- e você? Não está com sono? – perguntou o Stilinski lhe fitando de soslaio.

\- bem, sim. Mas pegaram o meu quarto. Então eu vou dormir aqui – respondeu pegando uma almofada do sofá e se deitando no chão, aos pés do castanho.

\- então vá dormir em meu quarto – falou Stiles com seriedade, encarando o moreno deitado ao lado de seus pés.

\- eu não vou deitar em sua cama. Seria muita audácia – ditou o Hale ainda de olhos fechados.

\- ah, pelo amor de Deus. Vai logo dormir, homem. Eu não vou conseguir dormir hoje, então a cama vai ficar só para você – falou o castanho, vendo o moreno rolar no chão para lhe encarar.

\- não sei, não. Eu não vou ficar confortável deitando na sua cama. Já estou morando aqui há um mês, só lhe dando trabalho e ainda deitar em sua cama?! Não – disse Derek se virando e tentando fechar os olhos.

\- você tem duas opções: ou vai por vontade própria, ou eu vou te jogar naquela cama – falou Stiles cruzando os braços e vendo o moreno rolar no chão novamente.

\- quero ver me tirar daqui – disse o moreno de olhos claros se enrolando por completo, deixando apenas a cabeça do lado de fora, enquanto abraçava um dos pés da mesa de centro.

\- e você acha que uma mesa de centro vai me impedir de te tirar daí? – questionou Stiles, com um tom de incredulidade na voz.

\- sim – respondeu Derek, se ajustando melhor ao solo e afundando o rosto na almofada.

Stiles se esticou no sofá para alcançar o controle do ar-condicionado e começou a apertar o botão de diminuir temperatura diversas vezes. O castanho se ergueu e arrancou o lençol de Derek, ouvindo reclamações e súplicas por parte do moreno de olhos verdes, as quais prontamente ignorou no intuito de caminhar na direção de seu quarto. O homem mais baixo jogou o lençol sobre a cama de qualquer jeito e voltou para a sala, sendo observado por um Derek irritado. Stiles se jogou no sofá e passou a encarar o moreno estirado no chão.

\- vamos ver quanto tempo você dura – disse sorrindo vitorioso.

\- a noite não está tão fria para eu precisar de cobertor – rebateu Derek erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio. Stiles sorriu travesso.

\- isso é o que nós vamos ver – soltou Stiles, apoiando a cabeça no braço e encarando Derek.

\- o que está fazendo? – perguntou Derek notando que o castanho não parava de lhe encarar sorrindo.

\- esperando, e você? – disse o mais baixo, como se eles fossem amigos que há muito não se viam.

\- estou tentando dormir – respondeu Derek com um tom um pouco irritado. Stiles sorriu alegre.

\- ah. E eu atrapalho? – inquiriu levando a outra mão aos fios castanhos e passando a brincar com os mesmos.

\- sim – respondeu o Hale, irritado, encarando o castanho fazer uma expressão de surpresa.

\- ah, é?! Que bom saber, muito bom – falou vendo Derek rosnar irritado e virar para o lado, ainda abraçado ao pé da mesa de centro.

Não demorou muito para que Derek encolhesse o corpo, trazendo as pernas para perto do torso, enquanto suspirava, sentindo o corpo tremer. O moreno sentiu o chão e o ambiente esfriarem de forma intensa em pouco tempo. Derek passo a tremer no chão da sala, enquanto contorcia os dedos dos pés tentando aquecê-los. O Hale mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando aguentar o frio. Ele não daria o braço a torcer, mas em questão de segundos ele desistiu. Ele poderia ficar doente caso ficasse naquele chão gelado.

\- arfs. Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou deitar no seu quarto – disse se levantando e colocando a almofada no sofá, antes de rumar na direção do cômodo, ignorando o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios do Stilinski deitado no sofá. Assim que Derek fechou a porta, Stiles saltou do sofá e passou a apertar, desesperadamente o botão de aumentar a temperatura.

\- puta que pariu! Eu preciso de um café depois disso – ditou correndo para a cozinha e ligando a cafeteira.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek acordou se sentindo estranhamente leve. Algo lhe deixava confortável de forma demasiada. Ele respirou fundo, se espreguiçando e bagunçando os lençóis. Um cheiro bom e amadeirado dominou o seu olfato. Um cheiro bom que fez o seu coração acelerar e uma angústia estranhamente gostosa lhe tomar o peito, como se fosse ansiedade. O Hale respirou fundo mais uma vez, enquanto gemia de preguiça e se aconchegava melhor ao colchão e aos lençóis. Ele tentava identificar que cheiro era aquele que mexia daquele jeito único consigo. Derek nunca havia se sentido assim. Bom, não que ele se lembrasse. Ele sentia que o cheiro estava perto, mas bem perto mesmo de si. Derek abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um travesseiro.

Estranho.

Ele não se lembrava de ter um travesseiro com aquela fronha de personagens pequenos de gorro verde e cabelos loiros em seu quarto no apartamento de Stiles. O olhar de Derek se estendeu um pouco e ele pôde ver um pôster de uma espécie de animação, em que uma mulher estava abaixada, com uma das pernas estirada e apontava uma arma para algo, enquanto um homem estava atrás de si, em pé e de costas, olhando por sobre o ombro com um olhar sério e apontava uma arma para cima. Ok! Ele também não tinha um pôster de um jogo. Ao olhar ao redor ele constatou o óbvio: aquele não era o seu quarto. E, em um estalo, as memórias da noite anterior vieram e ele logo soube que aquele era o quarto de Stiles.

Derek estranhou mais ainda.

De onde viria tal cheiro que lhe deixava completamente desconfortável ao mesmo tempo que lhe deixava mais confortável do que em sua própria cama? Derek passou a respirar fundo mais vezes, tentando identificar de onde vinha o cheiro, mas não demorou para que percebesse que vinha do travesseiro de Stiles. Derek passou a se perguntar que perfume seria aquele que estava impregnado no travesseiro do castanho. Se fosse algum tipo de amaciante, ele saberia, afinal, Stiles que lavava suas roupas na máquina de lavar.

Não que Derek pedisse ou estivesse à vontade com isso. Ele até trancava a porta para que o castanho não pegasse a roupa suja de seu quarto. Mas quando Derek menos esperava o seu cesto de roupa suja estava vazio e a máquina cheia de roupas suas. Sempre que Derek dizia para Stiles que não precisava lavar suas roupas o castanho dizia não ter nada demais, já que ele não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

O Hale voltou a se questionar sobre que perfume seria aquele, mas a fome lhe tomou a concentração quando o seu estômago roncou alto. Derek se levantou e arrumou a cama, antes de seguir para o banheiro do corredor. O Hale fez suas necessidades matinais antes de sair do banheiro e dar de cara com um Jackson completamente destruído, aparentemente.

\- com licença, eu preciso terminar de morrer – disse o loiro, de maneira manhosa, devido as dores que sentia, adentrando o cômodo e fechando a porta.

Derek riu do amigo de seu colega de apartamento, antes de seguir para a cozinha. Ele precisava tomar um café. O loiro de topete, agora desgrenhado, não era o único a ter dores, embora o moreno não demonstrasse tanto e ainda tivesse rido do outro. Uma boa xícara de café e uma aspirina deveriam ser o suficiente para lhe ajudar a melhorar. O moreno de olhos verdes caminhava até a cozinha, precisando atravessar a sala, e foi enquanto ele atravessava a sala que o Hale fora surpreendido pela imagem de Stiles, chutando o ar repetidas vezes, enquanto segurava um controle de Xbox em mãos. O Hale encarou a cena confuso, antes de piscar os olhos, os fechar, e em seguida os coçar. Ele precisava saber se estava realmente enxergando direito.

\- o que está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho inclinado para o lado, com o corpo apoiado sobre um pé, enquanto o outro estava erguido no ar, sendo utilizado para golpear o ar repetidas vezes.

\- meu pé está formigando - respondeu o castanho, olhando rapidamente por sobre o ombro, voltando a encarar a tela e dedilhar sobre o controle com velocidade.

\- então está bem – ditou o Hale se encaminhando para a cozinha.

Stiles era estranho na maior parte do tempo.

Ao adentrar a cozinha o moreno de olhos verdes encarou surpreso uma mesa pronta para o café, com direito a panquecas e café quente com creme. Derek encarou a mesa assustado, antes de olhar para a sala, confuso, vendo o castanho ainda chutando o ar e jogando videogame. Jackson chegou na cozinha, passando por si e se aproximando da mesa.

\- espero muito que você tenha algum tipo de melado para eu colocar na panqueca! – exclamou o loiro de cabelos desgrenhados, seguindo para a geladeira.

\- no armário – ditou o castanho sem parar o que fazia.

\- foi você quem fez tudo isso? – questionou o Hale, desconfiado. Geralmente o café da manhã do castanho era pizza com bacon.

\- eu não tinha nada o que fazer e o Jackson é um porre do caralho quanto a alimentação dele – respondeu o castanho ainda da sala.

\- na verdade eu só encho o saco dele para comer as panquecas dele – sussurrou Jackson para o moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe fitou risonho, enquanto o loiro sorria travesso.

\- disse alguma coisa? – questionou Stiles da sala.

\- eu disse que vou precisar malhar em dobro pra queimar esse açúcar – respondeu Jackson em voz alta, sorrindo travesso quando o castanho soltou um “vai se foder” em alto e bom tom.

Derek se sentou para comer e tentar não se atrasar para o trabalho. Quando ele provou das panquecas, ele entendeu o porquê de Jackson manipular o castanho. Aquilo conseguia ser melhor do que as panquecas de sua mãe. Ele viu o loiro lhe apontar com o garfo, enquanto soltava um “uma delícia, não é?” estando de boca cheia.

Quando Derek finalizou o seu café da manhã, Isaac e Scott já estavam a mesa. Ele se arrumou para o trabalho e, quando estava de saída, se despediu dos amigos do seu colega de apartamento, antes de sair com as chaves do carro e a maleta em mãos. Ele demorou um pouco, mas logo chegou ao térreo. Derek seguiu para o estacionamento, fazendo o mesmo percurso de sempre, indo até a sua vaga.

O moreno de olhos verdes destravou o carro assim que se encontrava próximo ao mesmo. Ele estava distraído com o seu celular, respondendo as provocações de Lydia via mensagem de texto. Aquela ruiva era um tanto extrovertida para alguém que transparecia tanta classe. Assim que ergueu o olhar, o Hale foi surpreendido pela imagem de Kali, lhe fitando suplicante.

\- Derek, vamos conversar – pediu a mulher, encarando o homem rolar os olhos e respirar fundo, antes de liberar todo o ar pela boca.

\- eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você, Kali – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, passando pela mulher, mas a mesma segurou o seu braço, tentando lhe fazer virar para a encarar.

\- não seja assim, Derek. Foi um deslize meu. Por favor – pediu a mulher encarando o homem lhe fitar por sobre os ombros.

\- um deslize?! Me poupe, Kali. Você me traiu com o cara que eu considerava o meu melhor amigo. Isso não é deslize, é sacanagem – ditou Derek, tentando controlar o tom de voz no estacionamento.

\- Derek, amor... – a mulher tentou argumentar, mas o Hale a cortou imediatamente.

\- não me chama de amor. Me esquece, corra atrás do Ennis – disse o moreno dos olhos verdes dando as costas a mulher.

\- Derek você é o meu marido, é você a quem eu tenho que chamar de amor – argumentou a mulher, em um tom emocionado, enquanto via o homem adentrar o Camaro negro.

\- me poupe, Kali. Me chama de amor, mas é para o meu melhor amigo que você abre as pernas? Vai se foder, e me faz o favor. Leva aquele filho da puta junto – disse Derek fechando a porta e dando a ré bruscamente, fazendo o carro sair da vaga.

\- Derek! DEREK! – gritou Kali vendo o moreno fazer a curva e se colocar de frente para a saída do estacionamento. Derek parou com a porta ao lado de Kali e abaixou o vidro, enquanto colocava os seus óculos escuros.

\- e só lhe lembrando. Você tem até semana que vem para me dar os papéis do divórcio assinados, ou então nada de repartição de bens para você – falou o moreno dos olhos verdes, ignorando os chamados e pedidos da mulher, antes de arrancar com o carro dali.

Kali xingou alto, chutando o chão. Ela descobriu ontem que Derek ainda morava ali. Ele ainda usava a sua garagem, pelo que Ennis disse. Ela pediu para o homem seguir o moreno dos olhos verdes depois do trabalho e ele lhe disse que viu o mesmo entrar no seu prédio. Mas Derek não morava mais em seu apartamento.

A mulher correu para a guarita do prédio, já fazendo uma certa ideia de como descobrir onde o homem poderia estar dormindo. Ela alcançou a salinha onde ficava o porteiro e viu o mesmo lhe fitar surpreso e questionador. Mas logo entendeu. Derek havia acabado de sair. Ela provavelmente deveria estar procurando pelo mesmo. O prédio inteiro já sabia do termino do casamento.

\- Donnovan, onde o Derek está morando? – perguntou a mulher encarando o homem lhe fitar ladino.

\- olá, Kali. Bom, ele me pediu para passar para os outros porteiros a mensagem de que as correspondências no nome dele deveriam ser entregues no... 1302, isso. O apartamento do senhor Stilinski. A senhora sabia que o senhor Stilinski quase nunca sai de casa? A vizinha 1301 diz que ele é o maior vagabundo que só faz jogar videogames – disse o homem vendo a mulher estreitar o olhar.

\- o vizinho do 1302? Mas esse foi o cara que... FILHO DE UMA PUTA! – rosnou a mulher antes de dar as costas e correr para o interior do prédio. Donnovan sorriu e voltou a se deitar na cadeira, com os pés para cima.

\- ah, é tão bom saber que eu acabei com a paz de alguém, hoje – disse o porteiro, sorrindo vitorioso.

Jackson, Isaac e Scott estavam esperando o elevador se abrir para que pudessem ir embora. Assim que o elevador se abriu, uma Kali furiosa saiu de dentro do mesmo, empurrando os três homens. Jackson segurou Scott que iria caindo, por ter sido empurrado enquanto estava distraído no celular.

\- qual é o seu problema, vadia? – questionou o McCall enquanto era erguido por Jackson e ajustava a roupa ao próprio corpo.

\- morre! – respondeu a mulher parando em frente ao apartamento de Stiles e apertando a campainha várias vezes e com violência.

Kali estava furiosa. Ela estava para matar aquele homem. Como se já não bastasse lhe tirar o seu homem, ele ainda o hospedava abaixo do seu apartamento. Com certeza fazendo a sua cabeça para que Derek não lhe aceitasse mais. Ela voltou a empurrar o dedo contra a campainha, dando pouco espaço de tempo para resposta.

\- JÁ VAI, CARALHO! ESTÁ COM PRESSA? ENFIA A MÃO NO CU! – ela pôde ouvir a voz do outro mesmo com a campainha tocando incessantemente. Aquilo lhe deu mais raiva ainda.

\- O QUE É?! – gritou Stiles abrindo a porta com raiva

Kali o fitou com fúria. Stiles, ao ver de quem se tratava, sorriu largo, antes de cruzar os braços diante do peito. AH, aquilo deixou Kali mais furiosa ainda. A vontade da mulher era de descer a mão no rosto do castanho, até que o mesmo ficasse irreconhecível. Mal sabendo ela que a vontade de Stiles era a mesma. Ele odiava ter o seu jogo interrompido, mesmo que fizesse aquilo por quase o dia inteiro.

Sim, Stiles não tinha uma vida muito saudável, embora não apresentasse consequência alguma.

\- ah, é você. Como vai o Derek? Ah, espera, ele não mora mais com você, é mesmo – o castanho provocou, revelando os dentes quando Kali cerrou o punho.

\- eu vim buscar as coisas do meu marido. Ele vai voltar para casa – rosnou a mulher, empurrando o castanho e adentrando o apartamento com fúria.

Stiles encarou a mulher indignado, antes de fechar o semblante e seguir a morena. Kali não teve tempo nem de alcançar o corredor que levava aos quartos. O castanho de olhos claros agarrou o seu pulso, antes de girar, lhe fazendo girar ao redor dele. Stiles soltou o pulso da mulher e Kali cambaleou até o lado de fora do apartamento, caindo diante do 1301, batendo a testa no chão e o topo da cabeça na porta branca do apartamento.

\- eu quero me divertir com você. Por isso vou deixar a porta aberta. Mas tenha uma certeza, coloque os pés de novo nesse apartamento sem que eu lhe convide e eu vou arrancar você dele na base da porrada – disse o castanho, caminhando para trás, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, antes de apoiar as nádegas no encosto do sofá.

Ah, Kali sorriu irônica, escondendo a sua fúria A mulher se levantou e ficou de frente para a porta do apartamento. Se era briga o que o seu vizinho queria, era briga o que ele teria. A mulher caminhou para o apartamento lentamente. Kali sempre soube se defender.

\- eu sou de família militar, palhaço. Posso quebrar você ao meio num instante – ditou a mulher, colocando os pés no apartamento, e Stiles sorriu, mas nada fez.

Kali sorriu vitoriosa. Sua ameaça bem fundada havia surtido efeito. Quando ela atingiu a sala, a mulher viu o castanho erguer a mão ao seu cabelo. A mulher interceptou a mão do homem, mas para a sua surpresa, Stiles já esperava por isso e agarrou o pulso da mulher, antes de o girar e o colar nas vertebras de Kali, quase torcendo o braço da morena.

A mulher gemeu de dor, antes de começar a respirar pesadamente devido a raiva, quando, com a outra mão, Stiles agarrou os seus cabelos com força, os puxando para trás. O castanho puxou a mulher para si colando a boca no ouvido da mesma.

\- você não é a única que teve treinamento militar – rosnou o castanho, fazendo questão de puxar bem os cabelos da mulher, enquanto a empurrava para fora.

Novamente o Stilinski a jogou para fora do apartamento. Eles passaram uma hora nessa briga. Stiles, já entediado, jogou Kali para fora uma última vez, antes de fechar a porta. Kali voltou a tocar a campainha incessantemente, o que irritou o castanho. Assim que a porta fora aberta, Kali fora surpreendida por um enorme cachorro, preso ao castanho por uma corrente.

O cachorro passou a latir e a rosnar para a mulher, fazendo questão de exibir as suas presas no processo, enquanto tentava alcançar Kali com as patas. A mulher se assustou, dando um passo para trás, se afastando. Ela encarou Stiles, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

\- é melhor você ir embora. Eu esqueci de alimentar o Nogi, hoje. Não, espera. Tenho algo melhor para você. Não quero que o meu cachorro morra de intoxicação alimentar – disse o castanho e a mulher viu o mesmo soltar o cachorro que ficou ali, na porta, apenas rosnando para a mulher.

\- Nogi, vai para o quarto do Derek – disse o castanho de dentro da casa e o cachorro, no mesmo instante, se tornou amigável e correu para o interior do apartamento, abanando o rabo.

Quando Kali iria aproveitar a deixa para seguir o cachorro, Stiles surgiu na porta segurando um felino de pelos escuros nos braços. Ele se posicionou na porta do apartamento e passou a acariciar o bichano, que apenas encarava a humana a sua frente com desdém.

\- Void, quero lhe apresentar o seu novo arranhador. O melhor de tudo é que ele é bem realista, embora seja de péssima qualidade. Quando você coloca as unhas nele, sai sangue de verdade – disse o castanho em um tom brincalhão, encarando Kali.

\- você é doente ou coisa do tipo? Como se um gato fosse... – a mulher se aproximou para peitar o castanho.

Foi nesse exato momento em que o gato rosnou, a atacando com a pata. Kali se afastou com a mão no queixo, sentindo a ardência causada pelo rasgo em sua pele, feito pelas unhas do gato. Ela encarou, furiosa, o bichano e o seu dono. O gato voltou a lhe fitar entediado, enquanto permanecia, elegantemente, deitado no braço do castanho, que o acariciava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

\- toque a minha campainha de novo para você ver, se de dentro da sala eu não jogo ele em cima de você – disse o castanho fechando a porta. Kali bufou irritada. Stiles pegou o felino entre as duas mãos e o ergueu.

\- quem é o bebê antissocial mais bonito do papai? É você, minha bolinha de pelos pretinha – dizia o castanho, descendo o gato até o seu rosto várias vezes, vendo o olhar de tédio do felino.

\- merece até uma sardinha por ter dispensado aquela piranha – no mesmo instante a expressão do gato se suavizou, enquanto o mesmo aceitava os beijos do castanho em sua cabeça, sem colocar as patas nos lábios do Stilinski, o parando.

Assim que chegaram a cozinha, Stiles soltou o gato no chão, vendo o mesmo passar a lhe seguir com olhinhos pedintes. Assim que o castanho soltou as duas sardinhas no caco do bichano, ele chamou por seu cachorro, enquanto colocava a ração do mesmo. O som dos passos do enorme cachorro ecoou pelo apartamento, antes de Stiles ver o mesmo surgir na cozinha e, ao tentar fazer a curva durante a corrida, deslizar pelo chão e acabar se batendo na geladeira.

O castanho gargalhou alto, antes de ver o cachorro correr para o caco que jazia ao lado do caco do gato de pelos pretos, que estava deitado diante de sua refeição. O cachorro, atraído pelo cheiro do peixe, aproximou o focinho do caco do gato, mas o afastou assim que passou a levar patadas no rosto. Stiles sorriu, negando com a cabeça, antes de pegar o caldo na lata vazia e o jogar no caco do cachorro.

\- vai, esfomeado. Parece até o Scott comendo. Eu hein – disse o castanho lavando as mãos, após jogar a lata no lixo.

\- se eu pegar um dos dois tentando tirar a lata do lixeiro, a coisa vai ficar feia - ditou saindo da cozinha e seguindo para a sala.

Derek estava em sua sala, comendo rosquinhas e bebendo café, enquanto analisava alguns papéis da filial da empresa dos seus pais em Beacon Hills. Ele ainda sentia os efeitos da ressaca em si, por isso estava se entupindo de doces, enquanto tomava café para se manter acordado. Ele havia colocado o celular no vibratório com o intuito de ignorar, novamente, Kali, que lhe ligava incessantemente. O celular vibrava sem parar sobre alguns papéis, enquanto ele analisava outros.

Sinceramente falando, Kali estava sendo um porre ultimamente. Se não fosse os contatos importantes que ele tinha naquele celular, ele já o teria jogado pela janela, rezando para um caminhão passar por cima. Ele só viu a mulher uma vez naquela semana, que fora hoje pela manhã, e já queria distância por um mês. Estranhamente, ela não vinha lhe fazendo falta, como na primeira semana e como ele esperava que estaria.

Aquilo era bom.

Derek achava que era.

Isso implicava menos choro, menos coração partido e menos amargura por sua parte. Ele não sabia se era o jeito maluco de Stiles, que lhe divertia e lhe distraía sempre que estava em casa, ou se era ele que não amava Kali como realmente imaginava que amava.

Ele também não queria pensar sobre isso. Ele preferia atribuir o mérito ao castanho e foi por isso aceitou morar com o mesmo. Quando disse que estava procurando por apartamentos, no seu quinto dia no apartamento do Stilinski, o mesmo lhe golpeou com o jornal e disse que não precisava, que ele poderia ficar ali se quisesse.

Derek achou que o mesmo estivesse brincando. Mas sempre que Stiles lhe pegava olhando a sessão de imóveis do jornal, o castanho tomava o jornal de suas mãos, o enrolava, antes de dar com o mesmo em sua cara, soltando um “não vai morar sozinho, não”.

Derek ria sempre que se lembrava disso. Ele demorou um pouco para aceitar a ideia, mas não foi muito difícil com a comida deliciosa de Stiles e tendo o mesmo para lhe entreter. Derek acabou concordando com o castanho: morar sozinho, tendo a vida que Derek tinha, seria chato.

E foi perdido em pensamentos e sorrindo para o papel em suas mãos, que Derek fora surpreendido quando a porta fora aberta bruscamente. Ele viu uma mulher ruiva, de salto alto, adentrar o local a passos rápidos e firmes. Ela parecia furiosa. Ele viu a mulher se jogar sentada em sua mesa, antes de lhe puxar pela gravata.

\- eu acho bom que tenha uma mulher embaixo dessa mesa, enquanto você fala ao telefone com outra, e que esse seja o motivo de o seu telefone estar ocupado. Do contrário eu arrancarei suas bolas e farei o meu pinscher as comer – a ruiva soou furiosa, antes de largar a gravata do moreno, o empurrando para trás no processo.

\- ah... você sabe que eu sou o seu chefe, certo? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a ruiva dar de ombros

\- não estou nem aí. Nem o meu pai me ignora – ditou a ruiva, cruzando as pernas – sua ex-mulher deixou uma mensagem com a tua secretária. Ela disse algo como o seu vizinho de baixo ter atacado ela com um cachorro e um gato – completou a ruiva, lançando uma expressão pensativa, como se tentasse imaginar a cena.

Derek acabou por gargalhar ao imaginar Stiles colocando Void e Nogi contra a sua ex-mulher. A reação do homem apenas aumentou a confusão em Lydia. A mulher havia acabado de voltar de um mês de lua de mel com o marido, ela não estava muito atualizada sobre tudo o que ocorrera enquanto ela estava fora.

\- acho que vou começar a levar o Nogi para correr, quem sabe assim eu me vejo livre dela e do Ennis durante as minhas corridas? – disse o moreno de olhos verdes tentando alcançar mais uma das rosquinhas açucaradas, mas tudo o que sua mão tocou fora a mesa. Assim que ergueu o olhar, Derek notou Lydia afastando os doces de si.

\- Quem é Nogi? E por que não está puto seja lá com quem for por ter colocado um cachorro contra a sua mulher? – questionou a ruiva, estreitando o cenho para o mais alto.

\- é uma longa história, Lydia. Mas, em resumo, a Kali me traía com o Ennis, e o meu vizinho de baixo se tornou o meu colega de apartamento – respondeu Derek vendo a ruiva tomar um semblante de choque.

\- me explica isso direito, agora! – ordenou a Martin encarando o amigo atentamente.

Derek suspirou antes de contar tudo. Lydia era uma de suas poucas amigas naquela cidade, assim como o marido da mesma, Aiden. Ela se quer piscava enquanto o moreno de olho verdes relatava tudo detalhadamente, desde o flagra, até o momento em que decidiu se fixar na residência do castanho de olhos claros, claro, dividindo as despesas com o homem de cabelos castanhos.

A ruiva apenas comia as rosquinhas que deveriam ser do seu chefe, enquanto soltava alguns “que vadia” e “filho da puta” quando ele falava sobre Kali e Ennis, e alguns “melhor pessoa” quando ele falava dos momentos de psicólogo de Stiles no apartamento em que dividia com kali.

Derek já achava demais morar com o outro sem quase fazer nada dentro de casa, e ainda não colocar nada para dentro da mesma?! Não mesmo. Talia sempre lhe ensinou muito bem a ter responsabilidade e cumprir com as mesmas. Por isso ele dividia a conta de luz, já que usava mais ar-condicionado do que Stiles, e Derek sem micro-ondas e Netflix não era ninguém.

\- e então? – questionou a ruiva encarando o amigo e chefe lhe fitar curioso por um momento, antes de desviar o olhar para os papéis em sua mesa.

\- e então? – indagou Derek, tentando voltar ao trabalho, antes que Lydia tentasse puxar assunto sobre alguma festa.

\- como é ter um colega de apartamento novamente? – questionou a Martin vendo Derek dar de ombros, assinando um documento.

\- normal, eu acho – respondeu ignorando a imagem da amiga, que havia voltado de viagem recentemente. Lydia sorriu divertida, sentando na mesa do Hale, ainda deixando espaço para o homem trabalhar.

\- bateu uma nostalgia com os tempos de faculdade? – questionou brincalhona, vendo o amigo sorrir ladino, antes de desviar o olhar para si.

\- com toda a certeza. Eu lembrei do Theo, sabe? Ele e todo aquele vicio dele por videogames – respondeu largando o trabalho para gargalhar com a amiga.

\- ai, nossa! O Theo era gatinho, mas quando deixava de tirar a barba para poder passar mais tempo jogando ele ficava... Nossa, me dava até tristeza só de olhar para a criatura – brincou a ruiva arrancando risos do moreno.

\- nem me fale. Ele parecia um terrorista loiro – ditou voltando a encarar os documentos.

\- e como é o seu novo colega de apartamento? – perguntou a ruiva e uma expressão indefinida para Lydia se formou na face de seu amigo. Mal sabia ela que aquela pergunta trouxe toda a confusão que Derek havia esquecido em função do trabalho.

\- ele é... Um cara legal – respondeu por fim, voltando a escrever nos papéis a sua frente.

Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Ele andava confuso ultimamente quanto ao castanho. Ele se lembrava muito bem de ter se sentido confortável demais na cama do castanho com o perfume do mesmo e isso havia lhe deixado confuso desde que ele percebeu que o cheiro que se encontrava na cama de Stiles, aquele mesmo cheiro que lhe acalmava, era o cheiro do castanho. É, Derek demorou para usar a lógica. Mas quando o fez, ele se viu bastante confuso e até um pouco incomodado.

O que diabos ele tinha na cabeça para se sentir confortável com o cheiro de outro homem?!

\- ah. Só isso? Vamos, me conte mais dele. Ele é gatinho? Qual a cor do cabelo dele? Ele se veste bem? Vamos, Derek, eu quero detalhes – a ruiva desatou a falar, enquanto se esparramava sensualmente sobre a mesa.

Afinal, Lydia não perdia o charme para nada. Derek suspirou derrotado e irritado. Ele sabia que quando a amiga dos cabelos cobreados ficava toda manhosa assim, ela não desistia do que queria por nada. Mas o problema era que Derek não queria pensar em Stiles, no momento. Ele queria esse nome bem longe de sua cabeça naquele instante. Desde os últimos acontecimentos, Derek queria não pensar em Stiles de uma maneira profunda e analista, como a ruiva queria.

\- posso falar disso em uma outra hora? – perguntou na tentativa de desviar do assunto.

\- não. Eu quero saber agora - respondeu Lydia cruzando os braços. Derek suspirou, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás.

\- o que houve? – perguntou Lydia vendo o amigo parecer cansado e chateado. – ele é horrível, não é? – perguntou cruzando as pernas e se sentando, enquanto fazia uma careta.

\- não. Na verdade ele é perfeito. Ele é higiênico: faz todas as tarefas de casa sozinho, sem reclamar ou dar indireta, e quando eu tento fazer algo ele me afasta e diz para eu descansar do trabalho. Ele faz a comida, embora a gente coma mais porcaria do que comida na maioria das vezes. Ele até lava as minhas roupas, passa e guarda. A única coisa que eu faço é lavar o banheiro aos sábados. Ele é bonito, tem os cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos claros, um tanto alto. Por incrível que pareça ele está em forma para alguém que come pizza quatros vezes na semana, inclusive na madrugada e restos no café da manhã. Tem um cachorro e um gato, ambos são fofos, mas se deixar viram demônios. Ele é gentil, humorado, esfomeado, sarcástico, ama colocar apelidos e fazer agressões físicas. O seu sobrenome é Stilinski. É chamado de Stiles porque o seu nome verdadeiro nem o capeta pronuncia direito, exceto o Stiles. Ele é companheiro, fiel, e tem cheiro de violetas – Derek soltou tudo de vez, ainda olhando para o teto, enquanto um sorriso mínimo tomava os seus lábios, não percebendo a expressão de suspeita que Lydia tomava.

\- se eu não te conhecesse diria que está gostando dele – soltou a ruiva, desconfiada. Derek bufou descrente e risonho, negando com a cabeça.

\- até parece, Lydia. Eu não gosto de caras. – ditou voltando a olhar para as folhas, evitando olhar para a ruiva.

Sua expressão não demorou a se tornar séria. Ele passou a se perguntar se realmente estava começando a gostar de seu colega de apartamento. Derek não era o tipo preconceituoso, mas ele também não se via preparado para algo como isso, se fosse realmente verdade. Lydia tomou uma expressão de choque, antes de sorrir animada e bater com força na mesa, assustando Derek.

\- você está gostando dele! – a Martin afirmou com convicção, se sentando na cadeira ao seu lado, ficando de frente para o patrão e amigo.

\- você está doida! – exclamou Derek, cruzando os braços diante do peito, encarando a ruiva fazer uma dancinha da vitória, serpenteando o corpo para trás.

\- eu, doida?! Meu querido, no dia em que Lydia Martin Graham não reconhecer a expressão de um homem apaixonado, pode procurar um abrigo antibomba nuclear, porque o mundo vai acabar – disse a ruiva, animada, batendo com força na mesa novamente.

\- então acho melhor eu procurar um agora mesmo, não é? Vai que a Coréia do Norte já está pronta, não é mesmo? – questionou o Hale, irônico, movendo o monitor do computador, vendo a ruiva lhe lançar um olhar de puro tédio.

Antes de um estalo ocorrer em sua mente e a mulher sorrir ladina para o amigo e chefe, apoiando o queixo nas duas mãos com os dedos entrelaçados, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na mesa do homem. Derek estreitou o cenho para a amiga, já sabendo que vinha alguma perola por parte da mesma.

\- nossa, chefinho, como o senhor está sarcástico, hoje. Será que é influência de sua nova paixão? Estou achando, hein? Começo a imaginar quem ficaria por cima, sabe? O senhor meio que tem cara de ativo, mas a sua bunda é boa demais para ser desperdiçada assim. – falou a ruiva e Derek se engasgou com o ar, enquanto Lydia desatava a rir do mesmo.

\- mas o que porra você tem hoje? Voltou animada para encher o meu saco, foi? – questionou o Hale pegando o copo de café para tentar retirar o incomodo de sua garganta.

\- com toda a certeza. A Itália foi linda, foi romântica, mas um mês ninguém merece. Nem sei o que foi que me deu na cabeça – disse a ruiva ajeitando o cabelo, descontraidamente.

\- enquanto milhões de pessoas dariam o mundo para passar um mês na Itália, Lydia Martin só quer voltar para casa para me encher o saco. Eu devo ser muito perfeito – brincou o Hale vendo a mulher lhe fitar entediada, antes de lhe sorrir ladina novamente.

\- não sei. Deixa eu perguntar para o Stiles. Vamos ver o que ele acha de você – disse a ruiva vendo o homem lhe fitar entediado.

\- vai se foder, Lydia – ditou o homem erguendo o dedo do meio para a ruiva.

\- ah, não querido. Fiz muito disso na Itália. Aiden estava subindo pelas paredes naquele hotel. A gente fez atrás da porta, na cama, na sala, na cozinha, na piscina, na varanda. Onde desce para fazer, estávamos fazendo – disse a ruiva vendo o chefe lhe fitar enojado, antes de balançar a cabeça.

\- Deus! Eu não preciso saber disso, Lydia – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, tentando ao máximo afastar as imagens de sua amiga transando com o marido que a sua mente lhe proporcionava.

\- precisa. Vai que a sua lua de mel com esse cara é na Itália? Preciso lhe dar umas dicas, amor – falou a ruiva sorrindo travessa para o homem a sua frente, o qual lhe fitou como se ela tivesse criado mais duas cabeças logo ali na sua frente.

\- eu mereço – murmurou Derek, estapeando a própria testa. O celular de Lydia tocou em sinal de mensagem e a mesma puxou o aparelho do bolso da calça.

\- VIADO, EU NÃO ACREDITO! SEGURA A ONDA QUE EU ESTOU INDO AÍ AGORA! – gritou a ruiva, mandando um áudio para alguém, enquanto se levantava bruscamente.

Derek nem se deu ao trabalho de questionar para onde diabos a ruiva estava indo com tanta animação e entusiasmo. Ele sabia muito bem que, quando retornasse, ela iria até si falar para onde tinha ido e o que tinha ocorrido. Derek murmurou um “é doida” enquanto abaixava o olhar, voltando a se concentrar nos papéis a sua frente.

Mas parecia que Deus simplesmente queria que ele não trabalhasse naquele dia. Só foi Derek voltar a ler os documentos que continha em mãos, que a porta se abriu novamente. Derek rolou os olhos, ao ver Kali adentrar a sala, sendo seguida por sua secretária, que lhe encarava receosa.

\- me desculpe, senhor Hale. Ela simplesmente chegou entrando, nem tive tempo de a barrar – explicou-se Braeden vendo o moreno erguer a mão, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

\- não se preocupe, Braeden. Ela não tem modos – ditou Derek, antes de acenar com a mão para que a sua secretária saísse.

\- Derek, vamos conversar, por favor – pediu Kali encarando o moreno de olhos verdes com um olhar suplicante.

\- quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Não tem conversa, Kali. A única conversa que teremos será com o juiz, durante a nossa repartição de bens – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, com seriedade no olhar e um toque de grosseria na voz.

Ele não estava para conversa. Ele já havia entregue a papelada toda para Kali. O Hale simplesmente não conseguia entender de onde vinha tanta persistência, com certeza a mulher não queria largar o estilo de vida que tinha, porque, sim, Derek tinha dinheiro, mas não gostava de esbanjar.

Toda a sua família era humilde, e ele permaneceria assim. Era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava no apartamento de Stiles. Tinha um toque de simplicidade, exceto aquele móvel repleto de videogames. Mas ainda, assim, Stiles não vivia a esbanjar, embora gastasse muito com comida.

\- Derek, por favor, não faça assim. Nós nos amamos – a mulher tentou argumentar, mas ela não esperava, assim como todo mundo que usa esse argumento em uma situação dessas, que o tiro saísse pela culatra.

\- NÃO! – o moreno de olhos verdes gritou a assustando

\- não diga isso. Não use essas malditas palavras – Derek soou mais baixo, porém ainda irritado.

\- Derek... – ela tentou falar, mas fora logo cortada.

\- Você não me ama – ele soou determinado, encarando a morena com fúria.

\- eu amo, sim – Kali tinha a voz trêmula.

\- Se me amasse, não se deitaria com aquele nojento do Ennis – ditou Derek ainda mais irritado com a relutância da mulher em dizer que lhe amava.

\- foi um erro, Derek. Eu estava carente – disse Kali tentando se aproximar do homem e o tocar, mas Derek golpeou a sua mão, a afastando do próprio corpo.

\- carente é o caralho! Se estivesse carente, falava comigo, dizia que eu passava tempo demais fora de casa, se era esse o problema. Dizia precisar de mais atenção minha, que eu arranjaria para você, e não se deitar com a porcaria de ser humano que eu achava ser o meu melhor amigo – rosnou o Hale, vendo a mulher voltar a se aproximar.

\- Derek, amor...- dessa vez Kali fora calada por um golpe forte da mão de Derek na mesa.

\- CALE A BOCA! – vociferou Derek.

O moreno desceu o punho cerrado com força, golpeando a mesa, assustando o trabalhador da sala que se encontrava embaixo da sua e a sua secretária que estava do lado de fora de sua sala. A mulher estremeceu com o som estrondeante do golpe do homem na mesa, ela tocou, suavemente, com a sua mão trêmula pelo choro, o peito do moreno, mas o mesmo lhe empurrou com força, a afastando de si.

\- E NÃO ME TOQUE! – Derek voltou a gritar, vendo a mulher começar a soluçar.

\- chore mesmo, Kali. Porque foi você que fez isso. Agora saia da minha sala, se quiser sair daqui usando as próprias pernas e não as pernas dos seguranças – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo a morena permanecer a soluçar.

\- Por favor, me escuta – pediu Kali, desesperada.

\- ah, eu escutei, sua vadia. Escutei até demais. Escutei você gemendo a porra do nome dele. Eu escutei você dizendo que ele fazia melhor do que eu. Escutei você pedindo por mais, enquanto escutava essa sua bunda de vagabunda batendo contra o corpo dele. Eu já lhe escutei demais, Kali, demais – disse Derek se colocando atrás de sua mesa, enquanto via a mulher chorar a sua frente.

\- e saia daqui, esse é a última vez que vou falar – disse o moreno e a mulher respirou fundo, apertando o passo em sua direção.

-Derek, por favor – a morena implorou se jogando no homem, o apertando em seus braços.

Derek engoliu em seco, encarando a sua ex-mulher lhe abraçar. Ele não se sentia bem com aquele abraço, não se sentia bem nos braços da mulher que lhe traiu. Ele forçou os braços para os lados, se soltando do abraço sem dificuldade alguma.

\- Não, Derek, por favor, não me deixe – a mulher voltou a lhe abraçar desesperadamente, mas um dos braços do moreno ficaram fora do abraço.

Derek levou o dedo ao telefone, apertando o botão que transmitiria a sua voz para o telefone na mesa de sua secretária. Ele pediu para a mesma acionar os seguranças e no mesmo instante Kali voltou a implorar. Em questão de pouquíssimos minutos, os seguranças já estavam adentrando a sala e puxando a mulher para longe do seu patrão.

\- a carreguem para fora daqui. Só a larguem do lado de fora – disse Derek vendo os dois erguerem a mulher pelos braços e a levarem para fora de sua sala, enquanto Kali se esgoelava chamando pelo moreno de olhos verdes.

\- ela só tem mais uma semana. Só mais uma semana, Derek. Você suporta esse inferno – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando a vista da pequena cidade de Beacon Hills de sua janela.

Ele sorriu ao identificar o topo do condomínio onde morava, dali de sua janela. O seu sorriso morreu lentamente ao se lembrar das palavras de Lydia, a contadora da empresa.

“Você está gostando dele!”

\- eu não estou gostando dele – murmurou Derek para si mesmo, enquanto encarava o seu reflexo no vidro da enorme janela de sua sala.

\- estou? – indagou a si mesmo em um sussurro.

Ele já não entendia mais nada. Stiles lhe deixava estranhamente confortável para alguém que ele conhecera há pouco tempo. E mais estranhamente ainda, Derek confiava no castanho. O Hale sempre fora alguém desconfiado e um tanto recluso. E lhe surpreendeu o tempo recorde em que passou a confiar no homem que conheceu apenas por ter acordado o mesmo ao discutir com Kali na noite em que a pegou lhe traindo com o seu melhor amigo.

\- pelo amor de Deus! No que eu estou pensando? – indagou o Hale se virando para a sua mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma careta confusa.

\- eu acabei de sair de um casamento. A probabilidade de já estar gostando de alguém é zero. Ainda mais o Stiles – o moreno ditou para si mesmo, enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira e voltava a acolher as folhas brancas em suas mãos.

\- você só tem que dar ouvidos a Lydia quando ela estiver falando do dinheiro da empresa – murmurou antes de levar o café, agora frio, a boca, fazendo uma careta de desgosto para o gosto de chá do mesmo.

\- ótimo, agora perdi o meu café – disse jogando o copo do Starbucks no lixo e apertando o botão que lhe conectava ao telefone de sua secretária.

\- Braeden, pode me trazer um café, por favor? – pediu o Hale ouvindo a mulher lhe responder com outra pergunta.

\- com ou sem creme? – perguntou a mulher já se levantando.

\- sem creme e pouco açúcar – ditou ouvindo um “tudo bem”, antes de tirar o dedo do botão.

\- voltando – murmurou retornando a ler a papelada em suas mãos.

Derek chegou ao corredor do décimo terceiro andar, sentindo o cheiro bom de comida caseira lhe atingir as narinas. O homem gemeu baixinho apreciando o cheiro. Fazia tempos que ele não comia algo que cheirasse tão bem.

\- bem que isso podia ser o Stiles cozinhando – murmurou enquanto caminhava para a porta do apartamento do castanho de olhos claros.

Derek inseriu a chave na porta, girando a mesma, destrancando a porta. Ele abriu a mesma, dando de cara com um Nogi saltitante, com a cauda balançando freneticamente, enquanto pulava de um lado ao outro animado. Derek sorriu para a animação do animal. O cachorro de pelos negros sempre lhe recebia assim quando ele voltava do trabalho.

\- e aí, rapaz? – perguntou fechando a porta e o cachorro se aproximou para saltar em si, mas assim que subiu no homem, o cachorro passou a rosnar.

Derek se assustou, erguendo os braços em rendição. Ele não era nem louco de contrariar aquele cachorro que conseguia ser quase do seu tamanho quando ficava de pé. O cachorro rosnava para si, enquanto cheirava o seu torso.

\- Stiles? – chamou Derek e logo o castanho surgiu da cozinha, confuso.

\- ajuda aqui – pediu Derek vendo o cachorro rosnar para si, antes de ficar em silêncio, cheirando o seu torso, antes de voltar a rosnar.

\- Nogi! Quieto, rapaz. É o Derek! – repreendeu Stiles, vendo o cachorro se afastar, ainda rosnando para o Hale.

\- e eu achando que ele já tinha se acostumado comigo – disse o moreno um tanto preocupado.

\- não sei, não. Ele tinha se apegado a você. E ele nunca se apega a alguém quando desconfia dessa pessoa – disse Stiles pensativo.

\- ele simplesmente veio me receber como sempre faz, ai quando ficou em pé, ele passou a rosnar e a cheirar a minha camisa – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, indignado, enquanto retirava a parte de cima do paletó.

\- deixa eu ver isso aqui – disse Stiles se aproximando e simplesmente colando o nariz ao peito do mais alto, passando a respirar fundo.

\- ah... isso está estranho – Derek corou ao sentir o mais baixo puxar o ar com força pelo nariz.

O Hale ficou confuso ao ver o castanho olhar para o cachorro e depois para Derek, antes de voltar a afundar o nariz no peito do mais alto. Stiles riu ainda cheirando a camisa do outro. O castanho de olhos da cor âmbar se afastou risonho e cruzando os braços para Derek. O moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitava confuso e um tanto corado.

\- eu não sabia que você tinha entrado em um relacionamento com o meu cachorro, para ele rosnar para você por estar chegando em casa cheirando a mulher – ditou o castanho, risonho.

\- como é que é? – questionou Derek, perdido.

\- olha, nada contra, senhor Furry. Eu só... não faria algo do tipo – disse o castanho gargalhando da coloração extrema da face de Derek.

\- isso não tem graça, Stiles - rosnou Derek irritado.

\- eu só acho, que vai ser muito estranho convidarmos as pessoas para o seu casamento e as daminhas de honra vão ser Pinschers, o porta alianças será o Void e eu vou entrar com o Nogi em uma coleira... Ou estarei com ele esperando você no altar – brincou o castanho gargalhando ainda mais para a carranca de Derek, que conseguia ficar ainda mais corado de vergonha e raiva pela brincadeira do castanho.

\- eu já disse que não tem graça, palhaço – rosnou Derek socando o ombro do outro de leve.

Stiles não se importou com o golpe de Derek em seu ombro. Ele apenas não conseguia parar de rir. Derek sempre ficava vermelho quando o assunto era relações sexuais. O homem era tímido demais para conviver consigo sem ficar vermelho de vergonha umas cinco vezes por dia.

O castanho enxugou uma lágrima, enquanto ainda ria do moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe encarava com tédio, da porta. Derek murmurou um “demônio”, enquanto via o amigo erguer a mão, pedindo por tempo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a gargalhada. Stiles respirou fundo algumas vezes, antes de finalmente conseguir conter o riso.

\- me desculpa. É que eu não podia deixar a oportunidade de te fazer corar passar – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes rolar os olhos, enquanto lhe fitava com uma expressão cética.

\- vai para o inferno – ditou o Hale, irritado, voltando a socar o ombro do menor.

\- é sério, você fica tão fofo corado – disse o castanho apertando o rosto do mais alto em suas mãos antes de o soltar, após dar alguns tapinhas na bochecha do mesmo.

\- fala sério, por que ele rosnou para mim? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho sorrir para o cão, que encarava os dois deitado na poltrona da sala.

\- me empresta a sua camisa – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar confuso, enquanto desabotoava a camisa social branca que usava.

\- para quê? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho sorrir e negar com a cabeça.

\- fazer um teste – disse o castanho e o moreno lhe entregou a camisa.

\- Nogi, aqui – disse o castanho se abaixando e o cachorro se levantou num salto.

\- cheira aqui – disse o castanho e o cachorro obedeceu e no mesmo instante passou a rosnar para a camisa.

\- é, ele não gostou do cheiro de mulher em sua camisa – disse o castanho vendo o moreno estreitar o olhar para si, confuso.

Derek estava se perguntando que diabos de cheiro era esse, se ele se quer saiu de sua sala naquele dia. Até mesmo almoçar, Derek almoçou em sua sala. E num estalo de memória ele se lembrou do abraço que Kali dera em si em sua sala. A mulher tinha o costume de sempre andar muito perfumada e para completar, Stiles apresentara Nogi a mulher hoje mais cedo.

\- Kali. É o cheiro dela aí – disse Derek estalando os dedos.

\- e o que diabos o cheiro dessa mulher faz em sua camisa? – perguntou Stiles jogando a camisa para Derek.

\- ela foi na minha sala, hoje. Ela queria tentar me convencer a desistir do divórcio e voltar para ela – explicou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho rolar o s olhos e começar a caminhar na direção da cozinha.

\- aquela vadia – rosnou Stiles enquanto seguia para o fogão.

Derek seguiu o castanho, jogando a camisa branca sobre um dos ombros. Ele sentia o cheiro da comida de dentro do apartamento, o que fazia a sua barriga roncar. Ao chegar na cozinha, ele se surpreendeu ao ver Stiles cozinhando. E ficou mais surpreso ainda ao descobrir que o cheiro que lhe fazia salivar vinha da comida do castanho.

\- está doente? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- o quê? – indagou Stiles, confuso.

\- sem pizza? Hambúrguer? Lasanha? Macarronada? – perguntou Derek, desconfiado, vendo o outro negar com a cabeça, sorrindo ladino.

\- não. Hoje é arroz com purê de batata e bolo de carne – disse o mais baixo vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso, antes de juntar as mãos e erguer as mesmas ao teto, encarando o mesmo.

\- obrigado, cara. Te devo uma – disse o Hale antes de descer o olhar para Stiles, encontrando um olhar entediado e cético para si.

\- não é a primeira vez que eu cozinho para você – falou Stiles, de braços cruzados.

\- não. Mas é a primeira vez que você cozinha comida normal. Das outras vezes que você cozinhou, você fez lasanha, pizza e hambúrguer. Ou seja, as mesmas coisas que você compra – disse Derek vendo o castanho tomar uma expressão irritado e apontar com o indicador para si.

\- não vou mais fazer lasanha para você – disse o Stilinski, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o purê de batata.

\- eu não disse que não queria mais lasanha. Eu só disse que era a primeira vez que você cozinhava alguma coisa sem ser porcaria – argumentou o moreno de braços cruzados, vendo o castanho lhe fitar indignado.

\- porcaria?! – questionou Stiles com uma sobrancelha erguida, observando o moreno sorrir negando com a cabeça e um pouco corado por se embolar nas palavras.

-porcaria não no sentido de ruim. No sentido de não ser uma coisa saudável – Derek tentou se explicar enquanto era encarado pelo olhar julgador de Stiles.

\- sei. Estou de olho em você – disse o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes sorrir ladino em sua direção.

\- eu sei. Sou perfeito demais para não ficar me observando – soltou confiante, antes de dar as costas ao castanho e seguir para o seu quarto.

Derek coletou uma muda de roupas no seu guarda-roupas e seguiu para o banheiro do corredor. O homem tomou o seu banho normalmente, enquanto era encarado por Void. Estranhamente, o gato gostava de se deitar na prateleira de baixo do armário do banheiro onde Stiles guardava toalhas e produtos básicos para higiene, como sabonete líquido, shampoo e pasta de dente.

\- o que foi? Está afim de um banho também? O seu só aos domingos – disse Derek esperando arrancar alguma reação do gato.

Derek só faltava rolar no chão de rir quando Stiles diz que é dia de banho para o felino de pelos negros, pois Void sai desesperado pelo apartamento, procurando algum lugar para se esconder. As garras desesperadas raspando pelo azulejo do chão e derrapando pelo mesmo ao tentar fazer curvas eram hilárias.

Mas tudo o que o Hale conseguiu fora ser ignorado pelo gato de pelos negros, quando o felino apenas mudou o olhar de direção, encarando a porta fechada do banheiro, enquanto balançava a cauda elegantemente.

Derek riu minimamente, antes de finalizar o seu banho e se enxugar, para sair do box e se vestir. O moreno de olhos verdes saiu do banheiro ainda secando os cabelos. Ele se dirigiu para o quarto, carregando a roupa suja debaixo do braço e suspirou derrotado ao encontrar o seu cesto de roupa suja vazio.

\- como diabos ele pega essas roupas? – questionou Derek para si mesmo, enquanto jogava a roupa suja ali.

Derek se virou para a porta, antes de se retirar do quarto, após pegar o celular sobre a cama. O moreno de olhos verdes ligou a wi-fi e passou a analisar os stories de suas irmãs no Instagram. Cora sempre fora muito festeira e Laura era a trabalhadora que vivia a postar fotos das etapas do seu dia a dia.

Ele seguiu para a cozinha assim que Stiles o alertou que o jantar estava pronto. O mais novo colocou a ração de Nogi e Void, o que causou em um Derek quase atropelado por dois animais desesperados por comida. Void era um gato gordo e peludo, enquanto Nogi, estranhamente, era um cachorro em forma.

Talvez fosse porque Void costumava roubar a comida do cachorro. Derek tinha quase certeza de que era isso. Antes mesmo de se sentar a mesa, o seu telefone vibrou em sinal de ligação. Ele suspirou irritado ao ver o nome de Kali brilhar na tela e largou o telefone sobre a mesa, irritado. Ele pensou em desligar o aparelho, mas assim que o fez, Stiles tomou o aparelho em mãos e fez sinal de silêncio para si.

\- com licença? Eu não sei se você tem vida, ou se o merda do Ennis lhe largou depois que conseguiu o que queria, mas eu e o seu ex-marido estamos tentando transar aqui. Você poderia ter o mínimo de decência e nos deixar em paz? – Stiles soou irritado, antes de encerrar a chamada e colocar o aparelho do moreno de olhos verdes sobre a mesa.

\- espero que essa cortada não tenha lhe incomodado. Mas essa mulher já está me dando nos nervos – disse o castanho de olhos claros, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar boquiaberto.

\- olha, me incomodar, não me incomodou, mas eu duvido que ela vá cair nessa – disse Derek vendo o castanho erguer uma sobrancelha para si em questionamento.

\- duvida da minha capacidade de persuasão? – questionou o Stilinski encarando o moreno de olhos verdes dar de ombros.

\- aposto duzentas pratas que você não a convence de que estamos realmente transando – disse Derek vendo o celular vibrar sobre a mesa com mais uma ligação de Kali.

\- fechado – disse Stiles estendendo a mão para pegar o aparelho.

\- vem cá, qual é o teu problema? Você é surda? Ou gosta de fazer papel de idiota? – questionou Stiles assim que atendeu a chamada, colocando no viva voz.

\- eu quero falar com o meu marido. Eu sei que vocês não estão transando. O Derek é bem decidido e não gosta de homens – ditou Kali, irritada do outro lado da linha.

Stiles viu Derek jogar a cabeça levemente para o lado, num “eu te disse” mudo. O castanho repetiu o ato com uma sobrancelha erguida em um “ah é?” em resposta para o moreno de olhos verdes, que sorria vitorioso.

\- ah, se você soubesse a maravilha que é a boca do seu homem no meu pau – ditou o castanho em um tom sensual antes de gemer arrastado, jogando a cabeça para trás

Derek encarou incrédulo, o castanho segurar o seu celular com uma mão, enquanto que com a outra ele jogava os fios castanhos para trás, voltando a gemer, dessa vez baixinho, com o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

\- mas o que... Eu sei que ele não está fazendo nada disso – ditou Kali do outro lado da linha, a sua voz vacilou por um momento e fora nesse vacilo que os olhos de Stiles brilharam.

\- cuidado com os dentes. Eu sei que você está adorando, mas os dentes machucam – ditou Stiles em um tom sensual.

\- Stilinski! Eu quero falar com o meu marido! – ordenou Kali, visivelmente irritada.

\- desculpe, só quem está aqui é o seu ex-marido. E no momento ele está ocupado fazendo um bom trabalho em meu pau. Tente outro número – disse o castanho encerrando a chamada novamente.

\- mas o que foi isso? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho sorrir ladino em sua direção.

\- eu disse que ia fazer ela acreditar que a gente estava transando – disse o castanho vendo o moreno sorrir divertido em sua direção.

\- você é doido. E ela não acreditou que estamos transando, me deve duzentas pratas – ditou Derek vendo o castanho negar com o indicador e deslizar o polegar da outra mão em seu celular, atendendo mais uma ligação.

\- porra! Mas você é chata, hein? Uma bela duma corta foda – disse o castanho vendo Derek negar com a cabeça, sorrindo contido.

\- Derek, eu sei que você não está fazendo nada disso. Me responde, por favor – pediu Kali em um tom de voz desesperado.

\- eu já disse que o Derek está ocupado chupando o meu pau. Ligue um outro dia, tipo no dia em que você deixar de ser uma vadia corta foda – disse Stiles antes de gemer arrastado novamente.

\- porra, cara. Se você continuar assim eu vou gozar logo – o castanho atuou antes de encerrar a chamada.

Derek riu assim que a chamada fora encerrada. Stiles era realmente louco. Não foi nem questão de segundos e o celular voltou a tocar. Stiles passou a gemer, antes de atender.

\- para, para, para. Eu não quero gozar agora – disse o castanho, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo próprio corpo.

\- Derek, se você realmente estiver transando com esse homem, eu juro que não vou te perdoar – ditou Kali visivelmente irritada do outro lado da linha.

Derek encarou o aparelho inconformado. Stiles gemia manhoso e mandava ele fazer coisas indevidas a se fazer em uma mesa.

\- oh, caramba. Isso! Dois dedos, Derek. Coloca o segundo – o Stilinski implorou com um tom de voz manhoso, enquanto gemia arrastado entre as palavras.

Derek, viu o castanho deslizar a mão pelo próprio corpo, ainda com a cabeça jogada para trás. Stiles passou a apalpar o próprio membro semiereto, enquanto gemia algumas palavras sujas para Derek em sua encenação para fazer a mente de Kali.

O Hale corou ao sentir o seu membro tomar vida lentamente, enquanto a sua mente projetava imagens da encenação de Stiles, referente as palavras do castanho. Ele não sabia o que merda estava dando em si, mas ele sentia o seu membro começar a subir aos poucos.

Ele estava confuso.

Derek não se excitava com homens. O Hale sempre os viu nu no vestiário da escola, da faculdade e até do clube, mas nunca se interessou por eles. Mas, aparentemente, o seu pau estava achando a voz de Stiles, com aquelas palavras sujas, algo muito atrativo.

\- agora já chega. Eu não acredito nisso, Derek – disse a mulher encerrando a chamada.

\- e eu ganhei – disse o Stilinski colocando o celular do moreno sobre a mesa.

\- eu não acredito que você conseguiu convencer ela – ditou Derek se remexendo desconfortável, enquanto tentava ajustar a sua ereção no interior de sua roupa.

\- ninguém mandou duvidar do meu poder de persuasão – disse Stiles sorrindo divertido para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- depois do jantar eu te pago – disse Derek ainda corado vendo o castanho sorrir simples em sua direção

\- fechado. Mas agora, vamos comer – disse o Stilinski começando a se servir do arroz, enquanto Derek se servia do purê.

\- eu preciso te contar uma coisa – o mais baixo anunciou, trocando de lugar com o Hale. Enquanto Stiles se servia do purê, Derek se servia do arroz.

\- o quê? – questionou Derek um tanto nervoso.

\- você não se incomoda de passar um tempo sozinho aqui, não é? – questionou o Stilinski vendo o Hale lhe fitar confuso.

\- ah, não. Por que? – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- o torneio da Evolution é daqui há uma semana e eu vou ter que pegar um avião no sábado para ir para o torneio – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear em compreensão.

\- pode ir tranquilo. Eu cuido do Nogi e do Void – falou Derek vendo o castanho sorri um tanto aliviado.

\- valeu, cara. Mas se quiser pode deixar eles com o veterinário. Eles têm um hotelzinho – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes negar com a cabeça.

\- que nada. Eu adoro eles. Pode deixar que eu tomo conta – argumentou o Hale prontamente

A campainha tocou e Stiles se levantou normalmente. Scott, Isaac e Jackson tinham o costume de aparecer em sua casa do nada. O castanho deixou o Hale se servindo e fora atender a porta. Ao olhar pelo olho mágico, o Stilinski se surpreendeu ao ver Kali, parada na porta, com cara de poucos amigos e batendo o pé repetidas vezes.

Derek estranhou o fato de a pessoa tocar a campainha incessantemente. Quem diabos estaria tão apressado a essa hora? Ele encarou, surpreso, Stiles adentrar a cozinha as pressas e sorrindo maroto.

\- é a Kali – sussurrou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar com os olhos arregalados. Derek iria se levantar para falar com a mulher, mas o castanho o parou.

\- nem pensar. Essa pode ser a sua chance de se livrar dessa mulher de uma vez. Apenas fica aqui que eu dou um jeito – disse o castanho começando a retirar a camisa.

\- o que vai fazer? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho começar a desabotoar a calça.

\- dar a ela a confirmação de que você já desencanou – disse o castanho, ainda de calça, começando a dar pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

Derek encarou, confuso, o castanho fazer uma física rápida por um tempo, na cozinha. Antes de se livrar da calça, revelando a sua excitação presa em sua cueca, o que deixou Derek desconfortável. Por um lado, o moreno de olhos verdes ficou aliviado. Ele não era o único a estar excitado. Mas por outro ele estava nervoso. Stiles também havia se excitado com aquela encenação. Então queria dizer que o castanho acabou por gostar da ideia de se relacionar sexualmente consigo? Derek não sabia. Ele viu o homem seguir para a sala, enquanto retirava a própria cueca.

\- JÁ VAI, CARAMBA! – gritou Stiles irritado. Derek viu o castanho, nu, desaparecer no pequeno corredor que dava para a porta.

\- ah, é você – Derek ouviu o castanho falar em um tom levemente irritado. O seu tom arfante pareceu ser bem convincente para a ideia de que ele estava transando há poucos instantes.

\- eu quero falar com o meu marido – disse Kali encarando o castanho escondido atrás da porta.

\- não vai dá. Estamos ocupados agora. Agora suma daqui – ditou o castanho tentando fechar a porta.

\- eu só saio daqui quando ver, com os meus próprios olhos, o meu marido e o mesmo me falar que está transando com você – disse Kali, determinada, impedindo que o homem de cabelos castanhos fechasse a porta.

\- isso diz por ele? – perguntou Stiles abrindo a porta e exibindo o seu corpo nu com o seu membro em riste.

Kali sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver o corpo desnudo do castanho. Ela encarou o mesmo com um olhar de dor e raiva, antes de engolir o choro e jogar o cabelo para trás e cruzar os braços diante do peito. Ela havia ido até ali decidida a ver o próprio marido e não sairia dalí até ouvir aquilo da boca do mesmo.

\- não. Eu quero ouvir da boca dele. Eu quero ver ele – respondeu Kali, irritada com o homem a sua frente.

\- sinto muito, não vai dar. E eu espero mesmo que nos próximos minutos eu esteja sentando no pau dele, e não aqui, na minha porta, encarando essa sua cara de taxo – disse o castanho voltando a tentar fechar a porta, mas Kali voltou a impedir.

\- eu só saio daqui quando falar com ele – Derek ouviu a mulher falar – ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, DEREK? SE EU OUVIR O QUE ELE ME DISSE VINDO DA SUA BOCA EU SAIO DE SUA VIDA DE VEZ! – gritou Kali, da porta.

\- olha, eu estou me irritando com você – disse o castanho, com seriedade.

O castanho de olhos da cor âmbar viu os olhos de Kali brilharem e logo braços fortes lhe envolverem o torso. Stiles sentiu a barba de Derek arranhar a pele entre o seu pescoço e o seu ombro quando o moreno de olhos verdes depositou um beijo estalado no seu pescoço. O Stilinski teve que esconder a surpresa para não entregar o jogo para Kali.

\- você está demorando demais – murmurou Derek com a boca colada ao pescoço do castanho.

Ele já havia entendido o que estava acontecendo. Mas mesmo assim foi uma surpresa e tento sentir o membro duro de Derek ser espremido entre os dois corpos quando o moreno de olhos verdes o apertou no abraço. Derek trilhou beijos pelo ombro de Stiles, antes de apoiar o queixo ali.

\- sua ex-mulher que está me prendendo aqui – respondeu Stiles encarando Kali.

Ambos viram uma expressão de choque tomar o rosto da mulher de cabelos negros a sua frente. Derek teve de lutar para não deixar um sorriso vitorioso moldar os seus lábios na frente da mulher. Já Stiles não se deu ao trabalho, passando não só a sorrir vitorioso, como também a acariciar os fios negros de Derek com uma das mãos.

\- o que você quer, Kali? – questionou Derek com seriedade, vendo a mulher lhe fitar pasma.

\- como você pode estar me traindo com um homem?! – questionou Kali indignada encarando o Hale erguer uma sobrancelha para si.

\- você não é mais a minha mulher. Por tanto não estou te traindo com ninguém – disse o Hale vendo a mulher começar a chorar ali.

\- sem contar que quem traiu alguém aqui, foi você, na época em que eram casados – ditou o castanho vendo a mulher soluçar.

\- você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo, Derek – ditou Kali começando a se irritar com os dois.

\- você não tinha o direito de me trair e me traiu. Por que eu não teria o direito de transar com o meu namorado quando sou um cara divorciado? – questionou Derek antes de Stiles começar a dar passos para trás, o forçando a ir para trás, também.

\- agora se nos dá licença, precisamos terminar algo importante – disse Stiles começando a fechar a porta.

\- isso não vai ficar assim – eles puderem ouvir Kali dizer, em prantos, antes de a porta se fechar. Derek soltou e Stiles e, envergonhado demais para encarar o homem ainda estando nu, pegou suas roupas e passou a vestir as mesmas ali mesmo.

\- ok. Isso, sim, foi um pouco estranho. Mas olha pelo lado bom. Nos livramos de sua ex-mulher – disse Stiles socando o braço do Hale, antes de pegar a própria cueca e começar a vestir a mesma, seguindo para a cozinha, logo em seguida.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás, afim de encarar o teto. Sua mente estava um tanto bagunçada nos últimos dias. Kali, surpreendentemente, não lhe procurou mais depois do dia em que ele e Stiles fingiram estar tendo relações sexuais na frente da mulher. Quer dizer, ela até lhe procurou no estacionamento, na manhã seguinte. Derek ficou furioso ao ver a morena parada ao lado do seu carro, mas logo suavizou a sua expressão ao ouvir o questionamento da mulher. Kali havia ido até si apenas para questionar se o que tinha visto na noite anterior era verdade, se ele e Stiles realmente estavam se relacionando.

Derek não pensou duas vezes em responder. Manter a mentira foi mais fácil do que ele esperava, o difícil fora convencer Kali de que ele realmente estava se envolvendo com o vizinho de baixo. A mulher insistia que ele provasse que ele a havia superado, que o que tinha com Stiles era verdadeiro. Talvez Derek tenha sido um pouco... Rude com a resposta que deu. Ninguém gostaria de ouvir um “o beijo é melhor do que o seu, até o sexo com ele é melhor do que com você”, principalmente do seu “marido”. Ver a expressão de choque da mulher acariciou um pouco o ego ferido do moreno. Mas ele não sentiu pena. A morena não teve pena de si na hora de lhe trair, Deus sabe quantas vezes, então por que ele deveria ter?

Ele agradeceu o efeito de suas palavras ao ver como Kali o deixou sair do estacionamento, tão passiva a situação, perdida em pensamentos. O Hale se sentiu aliviado. Quem sabe assim ele tivesse mais paz? E foi o que ocorreu. Kali não mais lhe procurou depois da conversa no estacionamento. Mas em compensação, o desgraçado do Ennis voltou a lhe procurar. O homem tinha a cara de pau de lhe chamar para sair como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que ele tinha na cabeça? Por acaso achava que o seu sobrenome era Shepherd e o dele era Sloan? E não importava quantas vezes Derek o mandasse a merda, Ennis sempre retornava a falar consigo. Seja por mensagem, ligação ou até mesmo cara a cara. Porque, sim, Ennis tinha a cara de pau para isso.

Aquela insistência toda por parte do ex-melhor amigo fazia com que o humor de Derek fosse ao inferno. O homem estava estressado com o calvo, como se o trabalho já não lhe estressasse. Para completar tudo, ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia absurda de Lydia sobre ele estar gostando do seu colega de apartamento. O mais estranho de tudo era que, a cada dia que passava, a ideia absurda ia deixando de ser tão absurda.

Como ele percebia?

Simples.

Desde o dia em que ele acordou na cama de Stiles, que foi o mesmo em que ele abraçou o outro nu na frente de Kali, Derek vinha sentindo algo estranho quando sabia que o homem estava por perto. Sempre que o via ele sentia o corpo esquentar, além de seus olhos insistirem em seguir o Stilinski. Era automático. Quando o Hale menos esperava, seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados no castanho, como se o analisasse em segredo. Assim que Stiles se virava em sua direção, Derek desviava o olhar para qualquer outra coisa.

O cheiro do Stilinski, sempre que passava pelo mesmo, lhe deixava um tanto inquieto, como se precisasse fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha nada para fazer, além de suas bochechas arderem levemente. Aquilo era angustiante. Lydia insistia em lhe encher o saco durante o intervalo para o almoço, sempre perguntando algo sobre Stiles, o que não ajudava em nada a lhe distrair. Ele precisava de um tempo. Precisava pensar. Precisava de paz.

E foi por isso que ele decidiu faltar ao trabalho nos últimos dois dias. Ele passou a manhã inteira jogado no sofá, assistindo televisão. Na verdade, apenas encarando o aparelho eletrônico, pois a sua mente estava em outro lugar, mais especificamente em Las Vegas, pensando em como Stiles estaria se saindo no torneio. O castanho havia viajado para a cidade dos jogos há três dias atrás. Levando apenas uma mala com roupas e uma mala pequena com controles e baterias recarregáveis completamente carregadas. O Hale não conseguia desviar o olhar do homem, impressionado com a aparência do mesmo na noite de sua partida.

Stiles tagarelava sem parar as regras para cuidar de Nogi e Void, mas tudo o que o moreno de olhos verdes fazia era observar o quão bonito o outro estava com aquela camisa longa branca de manga cumprida, junto do colete jeans e da calça jeans preta. O Hale não podia negar, o outro estava perfeito.

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou. Maldita hora em que Lydia foi colocar aquilo em sua cabeça. Agora, ele nem podia mais olhar para o castanho sem se sentir um idiota. Ah, ele queria tanto matar a ruiva. Ele não conseguia dizer o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo. Ele não era idiota. Sabia que estava gostando do seu colega de apartamento. Mas ele não entendia como e quando aquilo começou. Até umas semanas atrás ele era só um cara hétero divorciado que morava com um amigo, hoje ele era o bi curioso apaixonado pelo homem que dormia no quarto ao lado.

Era uma mudança um tanto drástica e repentina para ignorar e não fazer questionamentos. O homem suspirou novamente, enquanto sentia Void se deitar ao seu lado, usando o braço do sofá como travesseiro. O Hale olhou para o felino, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar com tédio, enquanto usava as unhas no sofá, manhosamente, antes de ignorar a sua imagem e olhar para a frente, para em seguida fechar os olhos. O moreno apenas permaneceu a encarar o gato por um tempo, antes de seguir o seu exemplo e tentar descansar. Derek estava exausto da sua semana cansativa. Assim que fechou os olhos, o seu celular tocou em sinal de chamada. O homem se esticou para o alcançar na mesa de centro afim de atender, no entanto, ao ver o nome que brilhava na chamada, o Hale suspirou e abaixou o volume do aparelho. Ele já não aguentava mais as tentativas de Ennis.

Ele já estava farto daquilo.

A campainha tocou e Derek se levantou, já imaginando de quem se tratava. Quando abriu a porta do apartamento, o moreno de olhos verdes encontrou Jackson carregando uma bolsa plástica com vários salgadinhos dentro e outra com vários pacotes de doces. O louro de topete lhe cumprimentou com um aperto no ombro e um “ e aí?” antes de Scott adentrar o apartamento com uma bolsa plástica com leite condensado, outra com limões e uma mochila nas costas. O moreno de queixo torto cumprimentou o mais alto com um aperto de mão enquanto seguia para a cozinha. Isaac veio logo atrás, trazendo algumas garrafas de bebida.

\- já está na hora? – indagou Derek vendo os amigos de Stiles se instalarem na sala, quer dizer, em metade da sala, já que eles fizeram de tudo para se sentarem longe de Void, que apenas abriu um dos olhos para os observar.

\- já. Vem cá. Tem como você... Sabe? Resolver com ele? – indagou Jackson vendo Isaac seguir para a cozinha, enquanto Scott tirava o notebook da mochila.

Derek sorriu, negando com a cabeça, antes de se aproximar do felino e o pegar no colo, falando que o mesmo deveria deitar em sua cama enquanto os rapazes estivessem ali. Ele colocou o bichano, cuidadosamente, deitado ao lado de Nogi, que se encontrava deitado de barriga para cima ocupando metade de sua cama. O felino olhou para o humano, vendo o mesmo lhe fazer um leve carinho na cabeça como pedido de desculpas, antes de o ver se retirando do quarto. O Hale chegou a sala sendo encarado por Jackson, que estava franzindo o cenho em sua direção.

\- ainda não sei como pode pegar o diabo no colo sem sofrer nada – murmurou o Whittemore vendo o Hale sorrir.

\- eu também não sei essa cisma dele com vocês – falou Derek vendo o louro negar com a cabeça.

\- ótimo. Ele foi embora. Começa logo com isso, Scott – disse Isaac ao retornar da cozinha com copos e uma faca.

\- eu já estou entrando – disse Scott enquanto dedilhava no teclado.

\- qual é o jogo que ele vai competir hoje? – questionou Derek se jogando no sofá enquanto Jackson virava dois pacotes de Doritos numa tigela enorme.

\- Blazblue e Street Fighter – respondeu Jackson já comendo dos salgadinhos triangulares.

Derek encarou o trabalho de Scott, pensativo. Eles haviam feito esse mesmo processo no dia anterior. O torneio começara no dia anterior, já tendo alguns jogos adentrando as oitavas de finais, como um dos que Stiles estava competindo, The King of Fighters. O Hale, inicialmente, ficou surpreso com a quantidade de pessoas que havia no evento. Ele não imaginava que fosse ter tanta gente. O choque maior veio quando, em uma vídeo chamada no intervalo da categoria, Stiles revelou a quantidade de participantes do evento. Nunca que Derek fosse imaginar que só de competidores fossem haver dez mil pessoas. Ele jamais imaginaria que haveria tanta gente em evento de um esporte em ascensão.

Mas o choque logo foi passando quando o moreno de olhos verdes passou a reparar no castanho. Stiles usava um moletom preto de capuz que o dava um ar misterioso sem tirar a beleza de seu cabelo ao deixar o topete exposto. Derek não pôde deixar de admirar o castanho enquanto o mesmo conversava animadamente com eles sobre Vegas e sobre a festa de recepção que era dada todo ano. O Hale sorria ao ver os dentes brancos exibidos num sorriso maroto enquanto o dono do sorriso falava como fora engraçado os participantes se juntaram para beber e dançar durante a festa, fazendo uso das boas praticas esportivas e não se considerando rivais fora dos games. O sorriso do Hale morreu aos poucos quando uma mulher simplesmente surgiu do nada, beijando a bochecha do castanho e os cumprimentando rapidamente antes de sumir na multidão, deixando todos confusos.

\- beleza, já começou – disse o moreno de queixo torto apertando um botão no teclado e a transmissão fora exibida na tela, revelando uma batalha entre um homem mascarado e uma jovem garota que usava uma grande espada.

Dois quadrados eram exibidos nos cantos da tela, revelando dois homens com os olhos vidrados em algo. O moreno se sentou ao lado do namorado, que servia os dois com refrigerante, enquanto Jackson abria uma garrafa de cerveja. Derek se contentou com o refrigerante enquanto via o round ser finalizado com a vitória sendo da garota de espada. As imagens dos jogadores foram aumentadas, tomando toda a tela e fora nesse momento em que Derek o viu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Lá no fundo, de braços cruzados, mochila nas costas e pirulito na boca, apenas observando os seus adversários se enfrentarem, estava Stiles. Vestido com um moletom cinza, novamente usando capuz. O castanho de olhos claros desviou o olhar para a direita para responder a alguém que havia falado consigo. Derek sentiu vontade de sorri, mas se controlou. Era incrível como Stiles tinha esse poder sobre si, de lhe fazer sorrir apenas de o ver.

E novamente a sua confusão apenas aumentava. Ele não aguentava mais aquilo. Precisava resolver aquela situação. Ele tinha que entender o que realmente estava se passando consigo. Aquilo não poderia perdurar mais. Ele havia se decidido. Quando Jackson, Scott e Isaac fossem embora, ele iria se focar em apenas entender o que estava acontecendo consigo e o que ele deveria fazer. Jackson se animou ao seu lado e foi só então que Derek notou que a partida anterior havia acabado e que, agora, era Stiles quem iria jogar. Foi uma disputa um tanto acirrada, mas Stiles acabou ganhado por 3 X 1. Jackson quase tinha um troço a cada round. Quando questionado pelo Hale, o louro respondeu que era algo como “Síndrome de bom atleta”. Não importava o esporte. Jackson iria simpatizar com um lado rapidamente e passaria a torcer pelo mesmo com vontade.

Derek suspirou enquanto analisava aqueles arquivos enviados a si por sua secretária. Ele ainda não havia retornado para o trabalho. Permanecia sentado em sua cama com a calça do seu pijama e sem camisa, mesmo com o ar-condicionado ligado, e com o notebook no colo. As cortinas estavam fechadas e as portas também para que nada lhe atrapalhasse ali.

O motivo de não ter retornado para o trabalho?

A confusão quanto ao que sentia em relação ao castanho continuava, para o seu infortúnio. E, para completar tudo, Stiles retornava de viagem naquele dia. Ou seja, ele tinha pouco tempo sozinho no apartamento para conseguir tentar resolver o seu problema interno. Por isso havia pego mais um dia de folga. Para tentar acabar com isso antes de o castanho chegar. Mas até agora, nada havia sido resolvido. A sua dúvida permanecia ali, a sua confusão não fora reduzida em nenhum aspecto. Cansado de não conseguir resolver as coisas apenas fazendo questionamentos em sua mente e não chegar a lugar algum, Derek minimizou todas as abas do trabalho e abriu uma aba na janela anônima do navegador.

Ele iria apelar.

Os seus dedos começarem a se mover, nervosos, sobre o teclado. Logo haviam várias abas abertas. Abas constrangedoras que com toda a certeza Derek desejava que ninguém soubesse que ele abriu. Depois de responder a quis e ler revistas femininas e homossexuais com várias manchetes como “qual é o seu tipo de garoto” o Hale quis se matar. Nada. Ele não havia feito nada, praticamente. A sua dúvida continuava ali. As revistas só falavam de famosos bonitos que deixavam adolescentes enlouquecidas, os quiz só faziam questões estereotipadas como, “Rock, divas do pop, ou hip hop?”

Pois é, a apelação não serviu de nada. Aquilo lhe frustrava. Se ele, realmente, estivesse gostando de Stiles, ele temia que coisas ruins acontecessem. Como perder a amizade do castanho, ou até mesmo perder o Stilinski para outra pessoa enquanto permanecia em sua dúvida. Ele não queria pedir a ajuda de alguém. Seria vergonhoso demais. Suspirando, Derek jogou a cabeça para trás, encarando o teto. Como ele poderia resolver algo tão pessoal e complicado no conforto do seu quarto, sem precisar que ninguém invada a sua privacidade?

Aquilo era tão complicado. Ele não conseguia imaginar como adolescentes de hoje em dia conseguiam passar por isso, sendo que ainda moram com seus pais e dependem deles, tendo que esconder muita coisa para se manterem assim. Aquilo era muito difícil. Não havia enfrentado algo do tipo nem mesmo na faculdade, que é onde esse tipo de questionamento costuma surgir com frequência. Ele sempre foi tão decidido do que gostava. Nunca imaginou que algum cara pudesse despertar o seu interesse algum dia. Até já havia zoado o seu amigo Theo, sem nenhum tipo de preconceito, quanto a isso.

O seu colega de dormitório havia se interessado por um calouro do curso que pegava uma matéria com Lydia na época. Fora engraçado como tudo ocorreu. Primeiro, eles foram amigos virtuais que nunca trocaram fotos ou coisas do tipo. Se conheceram jogando um MMORPG famoso da época. Já nesse tempo, Theo já havia demonstrado um certo vício em conversar com o rapaz pelo chat do jogo. Então o rapaz se formou na escola e foi para uma faculdade. Durante uma festa, Lydia apresentou o calouro Liam para o Raeken. Os dois louros se gostaram de cara. Em poucos minutos já agiam como melhores amigos. Até que, inevitavelmente, o assunto acabou chegando no jogo. Os dois ficaram surpresos ao descobrirem quem realmente eram. Aquela informação não os afastou, pelo menos não instantaneamente. Alguns semanas depois eles mal se falavam. Quando cumprimentavam em grupo eram desastrados, como se não soubessem mais como interagir um com o outro.

Derek, preocupado com o colega de quarto, foi conversar com o mesmo. Ele ficou surpreso quando Theo disse que suspeitava estar apaixonado pelo Dunbar. O drama de Theo fora maior do que o de Derek, com certeza. O Raeken ainda dependia, financeiramente, dos pais. E ser homossexual naquela época não era algo muito bem visto. O louro chorou alguns dias, se embriagou em outros. Fora angustiante. Derek pediu ajuda a Lydia para tentar ajudar o louro, e a ruiva revelou estar na mesma situação com Liam. Os dois pediram ajuda ao irmão do namorado, hoje marido, de Lydia, que já era gay assumidamente na época. Ethan tivera uma conversa privada, rápida, com cada um. Derek não se lembra muito bem do que ocorreu em seguida. Só se lembrava de Theo devolver um DVD sem imagem na capa para Ethan, agradecendo o que ele havia feito por ele.

Derek suspirou cansado.

O quanto ele precisava de um Ethan agora, mas tinha receio de pedir por ajuda? Ainda encarando o teto, a mente curiosa de Derek começou a trabalhar em uma dúvida que ele havia se esquecido completamente que tinha. O que era aquele DVD que Theo havia entregue para Ethan? Era raro um DVD não ter imagem na capa. Geralmente só havia dois motivos para aquilo. Ou o DVD era uma cópia, ou era...

Derek corou enquanto erguia a cabeça lentamente. Agora fazia sentido. Theo havia passado uns dias, depois da conversa com Ethan, com a porta trancada e som alto ligado. O louro costumava sempre deixar a porta aberta e poucas vezes ligava o som. O Raeken só se trancava quando ia assistir pornografia. E, bom, para o DVD pertencer a Ethan e ter ajudado Theo a se decidir quanto a Liam, só poderia ser um filme para maiores de dezoito com apenas homens. O coloração da face de Derek não se mantinha vermelha pela descoberta, mas sim pelo que sua mente tramava naquele momento. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Derek ponderou por um bom tempo, apenas observando o notebook em seu colo. Ele não acreditava que estava mesmo pensando naquilo.

\- eu não acredito que vou fazer isso – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes fechando todas as abas da janela anônima e abrindo mais uma.

Os dedos de Derek se moveram agilmente, novamente, sobre o teclado. Ele encarou a url digitada por si, antes de apagar a mesma com velocidade. Ele não iria apelar para aquilo, era desespero demais. O grande X da questão era: Derek estava desesperado. Com mais lentidão, Derek redigitou o endereço eletrônico, antes de, com muita luta, apertar o Enter. Anos. Fazia anos que ele não acessava aquele site. Mas muitos anos mesmo. A vida de casado é complicada demais para se usar aquilo, ainda mais com frequência. Assim que a interface principal do site carregou, Derek procurou pelo ícone de pesquisa, clicando no mesmo e vendo o piscar da barra do cursor do teclado, indicando que ele já podia digitar. O moreno encarou o teclado como se o mesmo lhe julgasse pelo que ele estava fazendo naquele momento. Mais lentamente do que deveria, Derek digitou as três letras que ele tanto temia digitar ali, antes de apertar o Enter com a estranha sensação de que estava decapitando algo no meio do ato.

Dignidade, o nome.

Imagens e mais imagens de homens nus surgiram a sua frente, o deixando mais vermelho ainda. Para lá de envergonhado, porém curioso, Derek desceu a página, olhando para o que ele havia pesquisado com atenção. Um certo nome lhe chamou a atenção, assim como toda a frase e a imagem do vídeo que era usada como capa. Derek olhou para a porta do quarto uma última vez, antes de clicar na palavra “Room Mate” e uma outra página carregar, revelando um vídeo. Assim que deu play no vídeo, Derek cruzou os braços enquanto analisava a imagem a carregar.

Quando o vídeo se iniciou, Derek permanecia a soltar uma lista de xingamentos para si mesmo, dizendo o quão estava envergonhado por precisar assistir um filme pornográfico para descobrir se gostava da coisa ou não. Quando os dois atores começaram a se beijar, Derek se sentiu um idiota por estar ali, enquanto xingava por lembrar o quão ridículo um roteiro pornográfico poderia ser. Ele estava bem. Não havia nenhuma alteração em seu corpo. Nada. Talvez só uma sensação estranha no peito por ter, acidentalmente, imaginado beijar os lábios de Stiles daquela forma. Mas aquilo não queria dizer nada. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava... Ou queria pensar. Quando o sexo oral começou, Derek olhou para sua cintura. Havia ficado meia bomba, ainda não queria dizer nada, afinal, uma boca era uma boca. Não era?

Quando dera por si, Derek já estava arfando enquanto sua mão acariciava o seu falo por debaixo dos lençóis. Ele não conseguiu evitar. Acabou ficando tão duro que seu pau doía logo no início da penetração. Ele resistiu a vontade de se masturbar por um tempo, mas quando sentiu a poça de pré-gozo que se formou no pé do seu pênis, já que o líquido pingava em seu baixo ventre e escorria para a sua virilha, ele não conseguiu resistir mais. Levou sua mão para o seu pau e passou a bater uma. Suspirando, imaginando como seria fazer aquilo com Stiles. Ele sentia tão errado em bater uma punheta pensando em seu colega de apartamento, mas o prazer que sentia era tão bom. Havia séculos que não fazia aquilo. Ele não se lembrava que o toque de sua mão em seu pênis rígido poderia ser tão gostoso. Ele suspirava sentindo os seus dedos, de vez em quando, apertando a sua glande, fazendo mais de pré-gozo minar da fenda. O seu pau pulsava sempre que ele fazia isso e também quando, no final do percurso do vai e vem, ele apertava mais a mão, pressionando o falo.

Derek estava tão absorto no prazer que podia sentir sozinho, que se quer notou o orgasmo subindo pelo seu corpo enquanto os seus pés se contorciam, estalando os seus tornozelos. Quando dera por si, ele estava gemendo, com o pau pulsando em sua mão, despejando o seu sêmen contra o lençol. Um dos jatos atravessou o tecido fino e atingiu o seu peito e o queixo, lhe surpreendendo. Fazia séculos que não se masturbava e tempos que não sentia um orgasmo. Estava há tanto tempo sem qualquer tipo de ato sexual, que fizera o seu orgasmo ser intenso com apenas uma masturbação. Com o corpo ainda anestesiado pelo recente orgasmo, o qual não sentia há um bom tempo, Derek ficou apenas a tentar recuperar o fôlego. E foi respirando com dificuldade, que Derek fora pego de surpresa pelo latido de Nogi. O cachorro de pelos continuou a latir com frequência, deixando o Hale em alerta.

O moreno de olhos verdes limpou o peito com o lençol, antes de vestir suas roupas de baixo e se erguer, caminhando na direção da porta do seu quarto. Antes de abrir a porta, o moreno de olhos verdes pegou um taco de beisebol que havia perto do seu guarda-roupa. Ele abriu a porta, devagar, olhando com cuidado ao redor. Ele ouviu passos do lado de fora e o som de algo caindo do chão, enquanto Nogi permanecia a latir. Derek, ao ver que o corredor estava vazio, seguiu para a sala com cuidado, sempre segurando o bastão erguido, pronto para acertar a cabeça de qualquer um.

\- PORRA! ME SOLTA! – Derek ouviu o invasor gritar enquanto ouvia Nogi rosnar, assim como Void, que miava grosso para alguém.

Derek não conseguiu esconder o desgosto ao reconhecer a voz do invasor. Caminhando com velocidade na direção da sala apenas por receio de Nogi acabar ferindo a perna do homem ao ponto de terem de amputar a mesma e o pobre animal ser sacrificado, Derek teve a visão de Ennis estirado no chão da sala, provavelmente por ter tentado dar a volta no sofá para escapar do cachorro, mas fora uma tentativa idiota, já que o cão poderia muito bem pular o sofá. Nogi chacoalhava a calça de Ennis, enquanto Void miava grosso e rosnava para o intruso caído.

\- Nogi, solta – ordenou Derek e o cachorro o fez mas permaneceu ao lado de Ennis, enquanto rosnava.

\- mas que porra! Desde quando você cria demônios?! – indagou o calvo, ainda nervoso com todos aqueles dentes afiados direcionados para si. Derek cruzou os braços e rolou os olhos.

\- desde que saí de casa. Nogi, senta e para – ordenou Derek vendo o cachorro lhe obedecer, sentando e parando de rosnar.

\- como consegue viver sem medo dessa coisa lhe atacar? – indagou Ennis se erguendo e ajustando a roupa ao corpo, enquanto dava a volta no sofá, ficando atrás do mesmo, longe do animal.

\- como entrou aqui? – indagou Derek, entediado.

\- do jeito de sempre, arrombando – respondeu o seu ex-melhor amigo dando uma olhada ao redor, enquanto apontava para a porta, que só então o Hale notou estar aberta para Deus e o mundo observarem o interior do apartamento. Olhando para o chão, Derek pôde ver a madeira estirada no mesmo.

\- MAS QUE PORRA VOCÊ FEZ?! – gritou o moreno de olhos verdes apontando para a porta no chão.

\- mas em que toca nerd você veio se enfiar, hein? – questionou o calvo odiando a decoração do local.

\- o que porra veio fazer aqui? – indagou Derek vendo o Stokes dar de ombros.

\- vim pegar suas coisas e levar você de volta – respondeu o homem com tamanha naturalidade, que parecia que ele não havia o traído ao levar a esposa do amigo para a cama.

\- mas nem... – Derek fora cortado quando viu um corpo entrar voando e acertar um chute com os dois pés nas costas do seu ex-melhor amigo, vendo o mesmo cair por cima do sofá.

\- FOI VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO, NÃO FOI, FILHO DA PUTA?! – gritou Stiles se erguendo e pulando o sofá.

\- FILHO DA... – o grito de dor de Ennis fora calado por um soco.

\- FOI VOCÊ, NÃO FOI? – Stiles voltou a socar o homem algumas vezes antes de Derek correr para o retirar de cima do calvo.

\- Stiles, pelo amor de Deus, calma – pedia o Hale enquanto lutava para segurar o castanhos.

\- NÃO! Eu vou foder com esse cara. Depois vou foder a vida dele! – exclamou o castanho vendo o homem que arrombou a sua porta se erguer com a boca sangrando e o rosto vermelho de tantos golpes.

\- você até que é forte para um viadinho magricela – disse Ennis já erguendo os punhos. O sangue de Stiles ferveu.

\- Ennis! – repreendeu Derek vendo o calvo mover os dedos, como se chamasse por Stiles.

\- solta ele, Derek. Quero ver se ele pode comigo preparado – ditou Ennis cuspindo no carpete.

\- CALA A PORRA DA BOCA, ENNIS – gritou Derek, não vendo a expressão de ódio do Stilinski.

Em um segundo, o mundo girou e Derek se viu no chão, com uma dor enorme no ombro direito. Ao olhar para o lado, ele viu Stiles erguer Ennis nas costas e o jogar no chão, do mesmo jeito que fizera consigo, antes de girar o braço do calvo e pisar em seu ombro, fazendo o mesmo se deslocar. Derek sabia pois ouvira os ossos do Stokes estalando no processo, antes de ouvir Ennis gritar de dor.

\- grita. Grita que eu quero ouvir mais. – ditou Stiles antes de chutar o abdômen do outro.

\- Stiles! – repreendeu Derek antes de correr e se jogar no castanho, o derrubando no chão.

\- seu filho da puta! – exclamou Ennis, se contorcendo no chão.

\- ENNIS, SAIA DAQUI, AGORA! - ordenou Derek enquanto tentava segurar o colega de apartamento no chão.

\- isso não vai ficar assim – ditou Ennis se erguendo e correndo com a mão no ombro.

\- EU VOU LHE CAÇAR, INFELIZ! E LHE ESPANCAR ATÉ ME SENTIR SATISFEITO! – gritou Stiles enquanto era preso pelo enorme corpo de Derek no chão.

Quando Derek jugou que Ennis já podia ter saído do prédio, ele soltou Stiles. O Stilisnki se levantou, irritado olhando para as suas malas do lado de fora do apartamento, já imaginando que não poderia alcançar o maldito Ennis mais. Resmungando, ele foi buscar as malas, enquanto era encarado pelo Hale, que ao ver o que o castanho fora fazer, se aproximou para ajudar. Quando Stiles jogou a mala sobre si, Derek fora questionado, num tom mau humorado, por que havia prendido o outro no chão enquanto Ennis fugia.

\- porque você poderia ser preso por tantas agressões – respondeu o moreno e aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente, já que Stiles nada mais falou.

O castanho ainda permaneceu com um bico nos lábios, enquanto desfazia as malas. Derek observou o castanho, por um tempo, se sentindo um tanto culpado pelo mau humor do mesmo. Stiles ganhara as categorias que participou do torneio, deveria estar feliz ao chegar em casa e colocar os troféus na prateleira, mas ele apenas sustentava aquele bico nos lábios. O Hale não pôde segurar o suspiro antes de descruzar os braços e coçar a nuca, nervoso.

\- escuta. Quanto a porta, pode ficar tranquilo que eu pago – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes chamando a atenção do castanho.

Stiles respirou fundo, largando a camisa xadrez que tinha em mãos e olhando para o moreno que se encontrava apoiado na porta do seu quarto, lhe observando com atenção.

\- Não é o dinheiro da porta o problema aqui, Derek. É a dignidade. A segurança. A honra. O filho da puta arromba a nossa casa e saí impune?! - argumentou Stiles, irritado, ouvindo o celular de Derek vibrar no bolso e vendo o mesmo mexer no aparelho.

\- na verdade, você o deixou com um ombro deslocado, provavelmente uma costela quebrada, e ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que está com um dente faltando e que provavelmente está aqui – disse Derek sorrindo enquanto mostrava a mensagem para o Stilinski, que não conseguiu deixar de rir.

\- AH! Eu preciso achar esse dente – disse Stiles correndo para a sala e tratando de procurar pelo osso arrancado do maldito que arrombou o seu apartamento.

\- ACHEI – gritou erguendo o dente entre os dedos, antes de o colocar na estante de jogos.

\- por que esta guardando? – indagou Derek vendo o outro observar o dente com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- quando ele voltar vou enfiar esse dente no pau dele e vou empurrar até o final. Vão precisar abrir ele para tirar essa merda de lá – respondeu o mais baixo com uma animação assustadora na visão do Hale.

\- tudo bem, então – murmurou Derek olhando desconfiado para o mais baixo.

Derek passou algum tempo admirando o castanho. Ele acabou se perdendo em sua admiração, passando tanto tempo naquela posição, olhando para o outro, que acabou chamando a atenção de Stiles, que se virou sorrindo para si. Derek corou com o olhar do outro em si e desviou o mesmo. Stiles franziu o cenho para si, antes de apontar o dedo para o seu rosto, deixando Derek nervoso.

\- você ia fazer a barba? – questionou o Stilinski vendo Hale lhe fitar confuso.

\- fazer a barba? Por que acha isso? – perguntou Derek, perdido.

\- tem um creme branco em sua barba. Parecido com o creme barbeador – ditou o castanho apontando para o próprio queixo e Derek levou os dedos ao próprio, sentindo algo molhado em seu queixo. Ao puxar os dedos para o campo de visão, ele corou fortemente ao se lembrar do que se tratava aquele creme branco.

\- melhor não, hein? Você fica um homão da porra, assim – alertou o castanho dando um tapa em seu ombro antes de seguir para o quarto, deixando um Derek corado perdido em pensamentos.

Stiles estava jogando Dragon Ball FighterZ, jogado em seu sofá, com uma fatia de pizza pendurada em sua boca. Para o castanho, não havia nada melhor do que ficar em casa, sem fazer nada. Ele pretendia ficar ali por algumas horas. Por mais que tivesse jogado num torneio recentemente, ele gostava de ficar sem fazer nada enquanto dedilhava em um joystick. Era revigorante, para si. Não importava quantas vezes fizesse isso. O seu vício não diminuía, não se tornava monótono, não lhe entediava, nunca. O que surpreendia a maior parte do seu círculo de amizades.

O homem de cabelos castanhos finalizou a fatia de pizza que segurava entre os dentes, antes de procurar o canudo da garrafa de refrigerante que estava na mesa de centro, que fora aproximada do sofá para que ele pudesse beber sem precisar sair da posição principal. Quando ele iria levar mais uma fatia de pizza a boca, a campainha tocou, o fazendo revirar os olhos. Ele gemeu de preguiça enquanto se levantava lentamente, na esperança de que a pessoa fosse embora.

Para o seu azar, quando a pessoa tocou a campainha novamente, ele já estava atrás da porta. Olhando pelo olho mágico ele não conseguiu reconhecer aquela pessoa. Ele abriu a porta, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos escuros da mulher de cabelos negros que caíam sobre os ombros, elegantemente. De fato, ele não se lembrava de a conhecer. Deveria estar perdida, pelo modo como analisava tudo no corredor. A morena lhe olhou de cima a baixo, lhe analisando cuidadosamente, antes de franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- boa tarde – Stiles cumprimentou simpaticamente sorrindo minimamente na direção da morena, que permanecia com um olhar de julgamento para cima de si.

Ele não esperava, de forma alguma por aquilo. Quando deu por si já estava com o rosto virado na direção da parede, com a bochecha ardendo devido ao golpe da mão da mulher. Os dedos dela com toda a certeza deixariam marcas em sua face pelo resto do dia. Sorrindo minimamente, Stiles deslizou a língua pelos lábios, enquanto voltava a olhar para a mulher, a vendo lhe lançar um olhar de ódio. O homem levou a mão para o rosto, acariciando o mesmo. Havia sido um belo tapa, ele tinha que admitir. O castanho viu a mulher erguer a sobrancelha esquerda de um jeito bastante conhecido por si. Ele se viu surpreso por um momento, antes de sorrir largo.

\- você deve ser a mãe do Derek – disse vendo a mulher colocar as duas mãos na alça da bolsa, mal sabendo ele que era um modo de se controlar para não lhe desferir outro tapa.

\- e você deve ser o vadio que destruiu o casamento do meu filho – soltou a mulher, irritada.

\- vejo que conversou com a puta da sua nora – disse o castanho vendo a morena fechar o semblante, como se o repreendesse.

\- olhe a língua ao falar da minha nora. Alguém como você não tem o direito nenhum de falar de uma mulher de família – repreendeu a morena vendo o castanho rir nasalado.

\- se aquilo é mulher de família, eu não sei mais como chamar uma mulher casada – comentou negando com a cabeça e recuando alguns passos.

\- por favor, entre. Não se sinta acanhada – convidou o Stilinski vendo a mulher, de queixo erguido, num ato esnobe, adentrar o seu apartamento.

\- será breve. Vou pegar as coisas dele e irei embora – falou ajustando a alça da bolsa ao ombro.

\- na verdade, eu creio que vá demorar um pouco. Eu não vou deixar que pegue as coisas do seu filho – informou o castanho fechando a porta e caminhando na direção da sala, vendo a morena lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- e quem você pensa que é para impedir uma mãe? – questionou a mulher já preparando o spray de pimenta em sua bolsa.

\- não vou deixar você ser manipulada por uma vagabunda. Eu gostei de você. Tem uma mão pesada, gosto disso numa mulher. Aceita um café? – questionou vendo a mulher franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- não vou cair na sua lábia barata – alertou a mulher, defensiva, vendo o outro dar de ombros.

\- vamos conversar na cozinha. Eu já ia ter que preparar o jantar, mesmo – sugeriu o homem, antes de se virar surpreso para a mulher quando a mesma gritou assustada.

A morena olhava para os próprios pés, suspirando aliviada ao ver que, o que havia se enroscado em sua perna do nada era apenas um felino de pelos negros. Ela se assustou novamente quando sentiu algo molhado nas costas de sua mão. Olhando para o lado, ela pôde ver um enorme cachorro farejando a si, lhe encarando um tanto acuado. Stiles sorriu, vendo o cachorro lamber a mão da mulher uma vez, antes de se sentar no corredor.

\- queria saber o que vocês, Hale’s, têm. Meus bichinhos não são amigáveis com todo mundo de primeira – falou o castanho e a mulher se sentiu um pouco mais confortável, chegando a acariciar a cabeça de ambos brevemente.

\- PRINCIPALMENTE O GATO! – Stiles elevou a voz, perdendo o momento em que a mulher se erguia rapidamente, se afastando do felino.

\- ainda não me respondeu. Café? Ou prefere um suco? – indagou quando a Hale adentrou a cozinha.

\- um café – respondeu vendo o homem retirar uma xícara do armário.

\- é melhor se sentar. O seu filho ainda vai demorar um pouco para chegar – disse o castanho já preparando tudo o que iria usar para preparar o jantar

Uma hora se passou e a mulher já se sentia muito mais confortável e mais calma na presença do homem. Stiles não ousou explicar o que havia ocorrido para Talia. Ele sabia que a mulher não iria confiar em si a tal ponto. Por isso apenas ficaram discutindo coisas comuns, como as manias de Derek dentro de casa. Stiles ria de como a mulher parecia irritada com os hábitos do filho, mesmo que usasse um tom nostálgico na voz de vez em quando. Foi através dela que Stiles descobriu mais sobre Laura e Cora, as irmãs do moreno com quem dividia o apartamento.

Talia ficou surpresa, de imediato, com o estilo de vida adolescente do castanho. Ela achou um tanto bonito da parte do Stilinski quando o homem disse que passou a comer menos porcaria com a convivência com o seu filho, dizendo que ele passou a cozinhar mais por causa do moreno. Os dois foram surpreendidos quando Nogi passou a latir animado na sala. Eles estavam conversando tão animadamente que não ouviram o som das chaves na porta e a mesma se abrindo. Apenas notaram os latidos e o som da porta sendo fechada com certa força.

\- ele chegou – disse Stiles enquanto vestia as luvas para abrir o forno.

\- você não tem noção da fome que eu estou. Deu para sentir o cheiro assim que o elevador abri...u – falava o moreno de olhos verdes enquanto adentrava a cozinha retirando a gravata. Ele perdeu a voz assim que viu a mulher sentada na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Stiles estava abaixado para pegar algo no forno.

\- mãe?! O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? – indagou o Hale mais novo vendo a mesma se erguer, enquanto sorria em sua direção.

\- oi para você também – disse a mulher se aproximando para abraçar o filho, que correspondeu o mesmo ainda confuso.

\- oi. O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou vendo a mulher tomar uma expressão de surpresa por um momento antes de começar a lhe golpear no braço usando a bolsa, repetidas vezes.

\- vim pegar as suas coisas! Ainda não acredito que fez isso! – exclamou a Hale mais velha, furiosa.

\- é o quê?! – questionou Derek, perdido.

\- como você teve a coragem abandonar a sua mulher, por causa das mentiras de um vizinho que mora embaixo de vocês?! – indagou Talia, indignada.

\- como? – perguntou Derek, perdido.

\- olha. Nada contra. Você é bonito, cozinha bem. Poderíamos ter sido muito amigos. Mas caiu muito no meu conceito ao inventar essas mentiras sobre a minha nora. – falava Talia, não entendendo os risos contidos de Stiles e o queixo caído do filho.

\- Mãe! Mãe! Podemos conversar? – questionou Derek, segurando a mulher pelos ombros.

\- eu vou colocar a mesa e lavar os pratos. Podem ir – falou o castanho já abrindo os armários.

\- me desculpe pela minha mãe. Ela é meio louca, às vezes. Mas é boa pessoa – pediu o Hale enquanto enxugava os pratos e os entregava para o castanho, que os guardava.

\- está brincando?! Eu adorei a sua mãe! – exclamou o Stilinski enquanto fechava o armário dos pratos e o Hale pendurava o pano que usou num gancho.

\- pelo jeito ela gostou de você, também – disse Derek se lembrando de como a mulher saiu do apartamento, implorando desculpas ao castanho até entrar no elevador e dizia estar muito arrependida do tapa que havia dado no rosto do mais baixo.

\- ela tem uma mão boa. Você deve ter sofrido na infância – brincou o castanho vendo o moreno sorrir.

\- nem. Meu pai não deixava. Ele ficava com um aperto no peito e botava na cabeça que não seriam bons pais daquele jeito. Aí pronto. Quando minha mãe já preparava a mão, ele já soltava um “NÃO!” – brincou o Hale vendo o outro rir, fazendo as suas bochechas corarem um pouco.

\- e seus pais? Foram rigorosos com você? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho pensar um pouco.

\- não sei. Eu sou órfão – respondeu Stiles vendo o moreno lhe fitar surpreso.

\- f-foi mal. Eu... – o mais alto começou a se desculpar.

\- relaxa, cara. Eu cresci num orfanato de uma igreja da cidade. Fugi quando completei quinze anos – explicou vendo o outro lhe fitar atentamente.

\- deve ter sido difícil – murmurou Derek pensativo vendo o outro dar de ombros.

\- nem tanto. Vamos falar de outra coisa que o clima ficou de bad – respondeu enquanto iam para a sala.

Derek estava reunindo coragem para falar com o castanho sobre irem ao cinema ou a qualquer lugar. Ele nunca foi de ficar parado quando se tratava de relacionamentos. E mesmo sendo pego de surpresa nesse tipo de paixão, ele não pretendia ficar parado. Ele conseguiu acordar do seu choque quando Lydia lhe deu um pequeno ponta pé para que pudesse tomar alguma atitude. “Ou você chama ele para sair, ou eu vou falar com ele”. Quando ele se viu um pouco preparado para fazer o convite, a campainha tocou, quebrando a sua coragem em pedaços.

\- eita que hoje está movimentado. Eu sou antissocial, gente. Eu moro num condomínio justamente para reduzir o número de pessoas que batem em minha porta – o castanho reclamou para o nada enquanto abria a porta. Derek franziu o cenho ao ver o castanho jogar a cabeça para cima e abrir os braços dramaticamente.

\- O QUE EU FIZ, DEUS?! POR QUE ESSE DEMONIO NA MINHA VIDA?! PORQUE ISSO NÃO É UMA MULHER, É UM DEMÔNIO! – gritou o castanho antes de Derek rir, enquanto se erguia, já imaginando quem seria na porta.

\- espero que ela tenha lhe odiado – Kali sorriu ladina vendo a marca vermelha no rosto de pele pálida.

\- está brincando?! Ela me chamou para passar o dia de Ação de Graças com eles – respondeu Stiles vendo a mulher sorrir, descrente.

\- até parece! Essa marca vermelha aí nem deve ter sido de um tapa só – soltou Kali, ainda sorrindo vitoriosa. O sorriso da mulher morreu quando Derek apareceu atrás do castanho, novamente.

\- fecha essa porta e vem – pediu o Hale escondendo parte do rosto na curva do pescoço do outro.

\- até parece que ela gostou disso. Talia não é o tipo de mulher que deixaria o filho ser assim – ditou Kali, com seriedade, apontando para a cena a sua frente. Derek tomou um ar sério por um instante.

\- meu anjo, conheci ela hoje, mas sei que ela é das minhas. E vai por mim, o seu filme não está bom com a patroa, não. Pelo jeito que ela saiu daqui, ela só não bateu lá em cima para não ser presa – disse Stiles antes de começar a fechar a porta devagar.

\- agora se nos dá licença, vamos aproveitar que eu voltei de viagem e tirar o atraso – falou o castanho antes de fechar a porta na cara da mulher, que apenas deu as costas, nervosa.

Stiles trancou a porta e passou a corrente da mesma, vendo, pelo olho mágico, a morena ir embora. Suspirando, ele se virou para o corredor que levava da porta para a sala, vendo Derek apoiado na parede, pensativo. Stiles franziu o cenho. Talvez ele estivesse abalado por rever a mulher. Era comum isso ocorrer com os homens. No início do fim do relacionamento eles estão bem, tocando a vida, mas depois de um tempo eles começam a sentir saudades e até a se arrepender.

\- você está bem? – questionou ficando de frente para o outro naquele corredor um tanto pequeno.

\- estou, estou. Eu só... estava pensando – respondeu o moreno, num quase sussurro de tão baixa que estava a sua voz.

\- você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, não é? – indagou o Stilinski colocando as mãos nos ombros do mais alto, numa tentativa de apoio moral.

Derek ergueu o olhar para o colega de apartamento, vendo o mesmo lhe encarar com aqueles olhos brilhantes tão perto de si. O olhar direcionado especificamente para os seus olhos lhe fazia corar. Analisando o rosto do outro, tão perto do seu, Derek se pegou olhando para a marca um tanto rosada da mão de sua mãe no rosto do castanho. Stiles se viu surpreso quando o Hale levou a mão ao seu rosto, mais especificamente para a marca rosada, tocando a mesma com as pontas dos dedos.

\- ainda arde? – questionou deslizando a ponta dos dedos, lentamente, pela bochecha alheia.

Stiles sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha com o olhar sério e pensativo do outro em si, somados ao toque suave dos dedos alheios em sua bochecha. O Stilinski abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que responder. Ele nunca pensou que estaria numa situação um tanto... delicada, com o seu colega de apartamento. Não que ele não a desejasse. Ele a desejava já fazia algum tempo. Ele não via Derek com esses olhos quando ajudou o mesmo a sair de casa. Ele se quer sabia de sua existência até aquela noite. Mas depois de um tempo, aquilo começou a lhe atormentar, silenciosamente.

\- n-não – respondeu agradecendo por sua bochecha já estar vermelha antes mesmo daquilo ocorrer.

\- você parece nervoso – Derek mantinha a voz suave ao falar com o mais baixo.

\- um pouco – disse engolindo em seco.

\- eu estou, também... muito – o moreno confessou vendo o castanho morder o lábio inferior.

\- você tem algum motivo para estar nervoso? – indagou o castanho levando a mão direita para a testa do outro, deslizando o indicador pela mesma, ajustando o cabelo um tanto grande, gerando uma leve carícia no processo.

\- tenho... E você? – sussurrou Derek engolindo em seco ao ver o outro se aproximar um passo, lhe prendendo a parede.

\- também. E eu estou ficando mais nervoso - respondeu num sussurro enquanto descia a mão da testa para o rosto do moreno.

\- eu digo o meu se você me disser o seu – sugeriu Derek vendo o outro menear positivamente.

\- eu acho que entrei tanto no meu personagem que é atraído por você, que eu me tornei ele – sussurrou Derek, nervoso, levando o polegar ao lábios do castanho.

Derek estava tão nervoso com o silêncio que se seguiu, que ele começou a sentir a garganta se fechar, com um nó crescendo nela, assim como suas pernas ficarem moles. Stiles riu nasalado, sentindo todo o seu nervosismo ir embora com as palavras de Derek que ele não viu problemas em erguer a cabeça e aproximar o seu rosto do rosto do moreno de olhos verdes. O Hale começou a respirar num ritmo acelerado enquanto sentia a boca de Stiles se aproximar da sua.

\- eu tenho certeza de que me apaixonei pelo meu colega de apartamento – confessou Stiles, num sussurro.

Derek já sentiu o peito ir a loucura com o hálito do outro batendo contra os seus lábios, quando a sua mente finalmente processou o que lhe fora sussurrado, então? Ele sentiu um peso enorme ser retirado de si quando, num toque singelo, Stiles juntou os seus lábios, enquanto acariciava o seu rosto ao deslizar sua mão para o seu ombro. Derek, quando se viu livre da surpresa, fechou os olhos, passando a aproveitar a dança que seus lábios executavam com os do outro. O Hale abriu os lábios, pedindo passagem com a língua, a qual fora imediatamente cedida. Quando se separaram, lentamente, Derek, ainda aliviado, olhou curioso para o castanho que apoiou a testa em seu peito.

\- o que foi? – questionou vendo o castanho cerrar os dedos ao redor de sua camisa.

\- não é nada. Só pensei comigo mesmo “Porra! Isso foi melhor do que eu imaginei” – respondeu o castanho causando um sorriso tímido no mais alto.

\- você não quer.. sei lá... sair comigo? – indagou Derek vendo o outro menear positivamente.

\- cinema. Sexta. Eu pago a pipoca – respondeu Stiles, sorrindo, observando o outro sorrir contido, antes de lamber os lábios.

\- agora não é a hora em que você sobe a arquibancada para assistir o seu irmão correr? – indagou Derek vendo o outro sorrir maroto.

\- você pegou uma referência antiga?! Agora me deu vontade de lhe beijar de novo – brincou Stiles fitando o outro sorrir vitorioso.

\- e o que está lhe impedindo? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro lhe fitar surpreso.

Stiles puxou o outro pela mão, o guiando até a sala, onde se sentaram no sofá. O Stilinski se sentou ao lado do Hale, passando a beijar o mesmo enquanto procurava pelo controle da televisão, que se encontrava entre Derek e o braço do sofá. A posição um tanto sugestiva do castanho, que algumas vezes apalpava a sua coxa, na procura pelo controle, acabou atiçando o moreno de olhos verdes, que se encontrava sensível nos últimos tempos. Quando o beijo se encerrou, Stiles estranhou a vergonha que o outro sustentava no rosto. O moreno de olhos verdes até mesmo afastou um pouco a cintura de si, como se tentasse evitar que ele chegasse perto.

\- algum problema? – questionou Stiles vendo o outro esconder os lábios, brevemente.

\- n-não. Nenhum – respondeu de prontidão, cruzando as pernas.

Stiles olhou para as pernas cruzadas de Derek e sorriu.

\- você está com vergonha só por que ficou de pau duro? – perguntou acariciando o queixo barbado com o polegar, fazendo Derek ficar mais vermelho ainda por ter sido pego.

\- eu não estou duro! – ralhou Derek, ainda corado, apertando mais o abraço de suas pernas uma na outra. O sorriso de Stiles se tornou ladino.

\- está tudo bem. Não tem do que se envergonhar, cara. Acontece – disse Stiles dando um selinho no moreno, que lhe fitou sério.

\- eu não estou, cara! – exclamou ainda vermelho.

\- ah, não? – indagou se colocando de joelhos e se aproximando mais.

\- n-não – respondeu Derek, um tanto receoso da aproximação alheia, principalmente quando a mão do castanho desceu do seu queixo para o seu peito.

\- então quer dizer que, se eu descer a minha mão, eu não vou encontrar algo duro e pulsante? – questionou Stiles sorrindo com o suspiro que o Hale deixou escapar com o seu sussurro em seu ouvido. Derek sentiu o seu pau pulsar novamente.

\- não – mentiu Derek, receoso.

\- tem algum problema se eu tocar aí, agora? – Stiles sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do maior, acariciando o pescoço do mesmo usando o mindinho de sua mão que se encontrava em seu ombro, enquanto a outra já se encontrava deslizando pelos gomos do abdômen do Hale sobre a camisa.

\- ou você prefere ir devagar? – questionou deslizando a ponta do nariz na pele morena do outro.

\- porra! Assim é sacanagem! – exclamou o moreno, já um tanto entregue as carícias do outro.

\- e então? – Stiles retirou a mão do abdômen de Derek, passando a brincar com o nó da calça moletom do mesmo.

\- e-eu não sei – respondeu enquanto abaixava o olhar, vendo a mão do castanho começar a brincar com dois dedos em seu abdômen novamente, imitando pernas.

\- você não precisa responder agora, se não quiser. Apenas procure algo para a gente assistir enquanto eu vou tomar um banho, ainda sinto o suor do calor do forno – disse o castanho beijando o homem mais uma vez, antes de se levantar e dar as costas para o Hale, que lhe fitou instantaneamente.

Derek engoliu em seco ao ver o castanho, no meio do corredor, tirar a camisa e a arrastar até o quarto enquanto coçava o ombro. O Stilinski seguiu para o banheiro do próprio quarto, sumindo do campo de visão do moreno, que permaneceu a encarar o interior do cômodo, já que a porta ficou aberta. Ele pensou por alguns minutos no assunto. Ele estava nervoso com isso. Eles mal começaram. E Derek nunca havia feito isso com outro homem. Esse era o verdadeiro X da questão. Derek não sabia como fazer. Bom, ele assistiu um filme adulto com dois homens no dia anterior, e sabia a teoria básica: um ficava por cima e o outro por baixo. Mas ele não sabia a execução e sentia que deixaria o ato horrível para o outro.

Ele nunca havia colocado um pau em sua boca antes. Já havia masturbado outros homens, algumas vezes, durante alguns grupais que tivera na faculdade e algumas experiências leves na adolescência, coisa que muitos fazem, normal. Mas ele nunca havia se quer sentido o gosto, nunca havia sentido contra o seu, ou qualquer outra parte do seu corpo que não fosse a mão. Nunca havia tido, se quer, a vontade de sentir. Mas quando pensava em fazer com Stiles a situação mudava completamente. Ele queria sentir na sua pele, queria poder saber como era, queria sentir o gosto, queria sentir contra o seu, chegava até a pensar em sentir em si.

Com Stiles era diferente.

Ele queria.

Queria poder sentir o corpo do castanho no seu, a boca do outro em seu corpo, o tudo que o corpo do castanho pudesse proporcionar ao seu. Ele queria fazer. Sentia o desejo de fazer de tudo que pudesse. Queria trocar de posições, de funções, queria trocar até o ambiente. E foi pensando assim que Derek se decidiu. Olhando para baixo e ainda vendo o volume do seu membro em sua calça. Ele se ergueu, vendo que tanto Nogi quanto Void ainda estavam comendo, e se dirigiu pelo corredor até alcançar o quarto do castanho. Fechando a porta com cuidado, ele pôde ouvir o trinco estalar ao encaixar no buraco no batente da porta, antes de ouvir apenas o som do chuveiro ligado. Receoso, ele retirou a própria camisa, a deixando ao lado da cama.

O moreno de olhos verdes se sentou na cama, ainda pensativo. Ele se perguntava se iria se sair bem, como ele deveria começar com um homem. Se questionava se, ser direto demais era uma boa, ou talvez Stiles gostasse de preliminares intensas. Derek se sentia animado, pois o seu pau pulsava fortemente contra a sua roupa, mas sentia o receio de acabar estragando tudo diminuir aos poucos a sua vontade de seguir em frente. Ele estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, que se quer ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado, muito menos a porta do banheiro se abrindo. Stiles olhou, surpreso, o homem descamisado sentado em sua cama. Por um momento, ele sorriu e a excitação que surgiu no sofá, ao descobrir o estado do Hale e sumiu durante o seu banho de água gelada, retornou. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto desfazia o nó de sua toalha, quando notou os ombros um tanto encolhidos do outro. De desfazer o nó, suas mãos passaram a refazer o mesmo. Devagar, ele subiu na cama e, de joelhos, caminhou até chegar ao moreno. Se surpreendeu ao ver que o outro estava tão pensativo que se quer notou a movimentação no colchão. Stiles levou suas mãos úmidas e frias devido ao banho até as costas do moreno, acariciando, gentilmente, sem nenhuma intenção secundária. Derek se sobressaltou, surpreso, e olhou para trás, encontrando um castanho de toalha atrás de si. Derek analisou o corpo um tanto molhado de Stiles e engoliu em seco, nervoso, porém, sentindo o seu membro pulsar com o que via.

\- está tudo bem? – indagou Stiles vendo o moreno, envergonhado, menear positivamente.

\- s-sim. E-eu só... estou um pouco nervoso – respondeu voltando a olhar para a frente e ficando a apreciar a carícia feita em suas costas.

\- olha, está tudo bem. Nós não precisamos fazer, se não se sentir confortável – ditou o castanho transformando a carícia em uma massagem nos ombros.

\- eu quero fazer. É a minha primeira vez com um cara. Mesmo que eu deixe para depois, eu vou ficar assim quando tentarmos fazer novamente – argumentou Derek se virando e olhando nos olhos do Stilinski, enquanto segurava uma das mãos do mesmo na sua.

\- não quero que se sinta desconfortável. Eu vou sentir que estou abusando de você – falou pegando a outra mão do moreno na sua.

\- você não vai – ditou o Hale, imediatamente.

\- então me diga o que te deixa tão nervoso – disse o Stilinski se sentando sobre os próprios pés, permanecendo de joelho na cama. Derek escondeu os lábios, enquanto os lambia no interior de sua boca.

\- é que... eu fico pensando... e se você não gostar? E-e-eu não sei fazer isso! E se eu estragar tudo? – confessou Derek abaixando o olhar para não enxergar a expressão do outro.

\- eu só vou gostar, se você gostar. E você não vai estragar tudo, Derek. Você vai ver que é apenas sexo. Ninguém nasce sabendo agradar alguém. Você apenas começa e vai pegando o jeito. Vai ser o de sempre. Dois corpos, duas bocas, prazer e orgasmo. Simples – explicou Stiles vendo o Hale lhe fitar um pouco mais calmo.

\- eu ainda fico me perguntando se vou estragar tudo. Eu não sei se... – o moreno de olhos verdes foi calado quando os lábios do castanho se juntaram aos seus.

\- vamos jogar – disse Stiles assim que finalizou o beijo, se movendo para a beirada da cama e se sentando na mesma.

\- jogar?! – questionou Derek, confuso, se perguntando o que raios videogames iriam fazer para ele esquecer o seu medo de estragar a noite.

\- é. Vai ser tipo um tutorial de como dar prazer para o outro. Você está com medo de que eu ache ruim, não é? Então nós vamos dizer do que gostamos e o outro vai fazendo. Depois cada um vai ousando mais e tendo mais iniciativa, certo? – sugeriu o Stilinski vendo o Hale menear positivamente.

\- ótimo. Aqui. Me beije – ditou o castanho se aproximando um pouco, vendo o outro obedecer imediatamente.

Beijar era fácil, ali. Eles já haviam feito isso antes, e Derek estava querendo muito aquilo no momento. Comparado a agora, o começo fora um pouco agonizante para eles. Eles começaram a mover os lábios, os sugando, antes de Stiles pedir passagem com a língua. Os dois músculos começaram a se mover juntos, suavemente. Com o desejo crescendo em ambos os lados, o que antes era um movimentar suave começou a se tornar uma disputa. Stiles pegou a mão de Derek e a levou para o seu torso, antes de se separar brevemente.

\- faça carinho no meu corpo – falou rapidamente, contra os lábios do outro, que deixavam a respiração um pouco acelerada escapar e bater contra os seus lábios, o que lhe deixava mais aceso.

\- certo – disse Derek já obedecendo ao outro e deslizando sua mão por todo o peito, antes de descer para a barriga quase lisa do homem.

Fora um pouco estranho, para Derek, aquilo. Sua mão sentiu com a falta das curvas de seios no peito masculino do Stilinski, assim como estranhou a presença de curvas ao tocar os quatro gomos que começavam a crescer na barriga do outro. Fora estranho, mas não quer dizer que ele não tinha gostado. O toque de sua pele na pele do outro, tão intimamente... O moreno suspirou ao sentir as mãos de Stiles fazerem o mesmo em seu torso. Ele gostava quando as mãos do castanho deslizavam pela lateral do seu torso, enquanto, calmamente, puxavam o seu corpo para junto do dele. Stiles quebrou o beijo, novamente, puxando o lábio inferior de Derek com os seus, o sugando, enquanto o outro suspirava com o ato.

\- pescoço – foi tudo o que o castanho disse, enquanto inclinava um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

Derek não precisou de mais nada para levar os lábios ao queixo do outro. Stiles suspirou com as mordidas leves que o Hale distribuiu pelo seu maxilar até alcançar o seu pescoço. Quando os lábios do outro começaram a trabalhar em seu pescoço, Stiles suspirou pesado, chamando a atenção de Derek. Aquele era o seu ponto fraco. Bastava atacar o seu pescoço para lhe fazer derreter nas mãos de qualquer pessoa. O moreno de olhos verdes pareceu notar que aquilo lhe agradava mais do que o normal, pois as mãos do mesmo passaram a trabalhar mais em sua cintura, enquanto ele se concentrava em atacar o seu pescoço com mais intensidade.

\- assim – suspirou o castanho enquanto levava suas mãos as costas do outro, puxando o corpo do moreno para mais perto, enquanto o homem subia os lábios até o lóbulo de sua orelha. Derek lambeu o mesmo uma vez antes de parar o que fazia.

\- algum problema com marcas? – questionou Derek, em um sussurro, enquanto voltava a trabalhar mais com as mãos no torso do outro.

\- vai fundo, lobão – respondeu Stiles, no ouvido do outro, antes de começar a morder o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, que suspirou quando Stiles o envolveu nos lábios, sugando o mesmo e dando lambidas leves na ponta, enquanto puxava o lóbulo ao se afastar lentamente.

\- e você? Algum problema com marcas? – questionou Stiles começando a lamber a pele do pescoço do outro, o deixando um tanto mais passivo as suas carícias.

\- não – o Hale respondeu rápido, como se tivesse receio de a resposta não sair com o trabalho do outro em seu pescoço.

Derek aproveitou a inclinação da cabeça do castanho, que trabalhava em deixar beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço, para morder a clavícula e o ombro do mesmo, tratando de distribuir chupões pelo local, no intuito de deixar bem claro que ele havia tocado o outro daquela forma. Stiles puxou os fios negros de sua nuca, puxando a sua cabeça para trás, arrancando um suspiro pesado de seus lábios, antes de roubar um gemido baixo quando tratou de chupar uma área bastante visível do seu pescoço. No final das contas, ele não era o único a deixar avisos por ali. Com toda a certeza do mundo Lydia iria lhe encher de perguntas, mas ele não estava nem aí para isso. Ele só queria continuar com o que estava fazendo agora. Stiles soltou o seu cabelo, passando a empurrar, suavemente o seu corpo pelos ombros, para que se deitassem na cama.

Derek mordeu o lábio inferior quando Stiles passou a descer os lábios do seu pescoço para o seu torso, enquanto deslizava as mãos pela lateral do seu corpo. As mãos dos castanho pressionaram a sua cintura, enquanto o mesmo raspava com os dentes sobre a pele do moreno, suspirando com o cheiro e o calor do corpo do Hale que serpenteou com a cintura, gerando um certo atrito entre os seus membros escondidos pelas roupas e pela toalha, causando suspiros em cada um. O castanho passou a dar atenção a um dos mamilos do outro, que levou suas mãos, desesperadamente, ao corpo do mais baixo, deslizando as mesmas pela pele clara enquanto suspirava com as mordidas e lambidas do outro. Derek se surpreendeu consigo mesmo. Nunca pensou que fosse se sentir tão quente assim. Tão necessitado de mais, tão ansioso.

O Hale gemeu baixinho quando a mão de Stiles deslizou pelo seu abdômen, até alcançar o seu pau suplicante, o apertando levemente por cima da calça, em um tortura prazerosa. Derek respirava pesado, enquanto investia contra a mão de Stiles, na tentativa de receber mais daquele prazer que lhe fazia gemer com tão pouco. Ele não sabia dizer se era por ser a sua primeira vez com um homem, ou se era por causa de Stiles, mas aquilo estava muito intenso para se comparar com as suas noites com sua ex-esposa. Todas as noites que tivera com Kali, inclusive a sua primeira com a mulher, se quer chegavam aos pés daquilo. O moreno suspirava e mordia o próprio lábio, tentando conter os gemidos manhosos para si, enquanto movia o seu pau para de encontro com a mão de Stiles, não notando o olhar predatório do castanho sendo direcionado para o seu rosto. O Stilinski estava apreciando os suspiros do outro, assim como as estocadas suaves que o mesmo dava em sua mão.

\- alguém está bem animado – provocou Stiles apertando a mão sobre o membro se Derek, sentindo o quão duro o mesmo estava.

\- não faz isso, cara. E-eu estou tão duro que está doendo – implorou o moreno vendo o castanho sorrir com sua confissão.

\- é? Então vamos dar um jeito nisso – ditou o Stilinski começando a trilhar beijos e lambidas pelo torso do Hale, descendo cada vez mais, deixando o outro mais ansioso.

Derek quase surtou quando Stiles parou no cós de sua calça moletom, olhou diretamente em seus olhos ansiosos e sorriu travesso, antes de, após lamber os lábios, pegar uma das pontas do nó que prendia a calça ao seu corpo com os dentes. O outro ficou tão sensual naquele ato que Derek não pode deixar de suspirar, observando o castanho sugar a ponta do cordão, sensualmente, antes de o morder novamente, para enfim o puxar, desfazendo o nó. Derek sentiu o seu pau pulsar três vezes apenas ao ver a ponta do cordão deslizar pelos dentes de Stiles ao ser sugada pelo castanho. O sorriso travesso de Stiles voltou ao seu rosto ao sentir as pulsações do pau do ouro em sua mão. Sentir as reações de Derek em sua mão lhe deixava tão duro quanto o Hale.

\- vai continuar? – questionou Stiles, envolvendo o cós da calça com os dedos, indicando o que iria ocorrer dependendo da resposta.

O moreno de olhos verdes mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso, antes de menear positivamente. O Stilinski sorriu largo antes de, lentamente, puxar a calça de Derek. O moreno se sentiu esquentar ainda mais quando, a cada leve puxada, Stiles beijava a pele que era descoberta. Derek se viu ansioso quando faltava apenas mais uma leve puxada em sua calça e o seu pau pulsante saltaria para fora, atingindo o rosto se Stiles. No entanto, para o seu infortúnio, Stiles se afastou para retirar a sua roupa por completo. Ainda que não tenha ocorrido o que ele esperava, fora excitante ver o olhar predatório do Stilinski para o seu membro, o que lhe deixou um pouco mais animado com aquilo. Stiles apenas jogou as calças de Derek para qualquer lugar do quarto e tratou de engatinhar um pouco até se colocar sobre o corpo do moreno novamente.

\- vamos começar a esquentar as coisas – ditou antes de beijar os lábios do outro.

\- tudo bem? – indagou após se afastarem.

\- certo – respondeu Derek apalpando o corpo do castanho enquanto o mesmo sorria e lhe tomava mais uma vez os lábios nos seus.

Stiles voltou a descer pelo corpo do Hale, trilhando o mesmo com beijos e lambidas, às vezes o mordendo de leve. Quando se colocou deitado entre as pernas de Derek, Stiles olhou para o rosto do mesmo, o vendo vermelho, lhe encarando com os lábios entreabertos, enquanto o pênis do moreno pulsava em antecipação. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou quando Stiles lhe envolveu o pau com a mão. Fora um toque simplório, mas que lhe agradou incrivelmente. O castanho passou a lhe masturbar enquanto observava as suas reações atentamente. Derek não conseguia fazer mais nada além de manter os olhos fixos na cena a sua frente e deixar os lábios entreabertos para o que os seus suspiros pudessem sair. Um sorriso safado moldou os lábios do Stilinski quando o mesmo aproximou o rosto do pau em sua mão, apenas para suspirar contra o mesmo, o sentindo pulsar ao toque de seu hálito quente.

\- você está realmente gostando, não está? – indagou o castanho lambendo da base até a cabeça, não se importando com os poucos pelos que tocaram sua língua.

\- Sti – Derek gemeu o nome do castanho, fazendo o Stilinski sorrir travesso.

\- você gosta quando eu uso a língua aqui? – questionou o castanho dando algumas lambidas na glande, vendo pré-gozo minando da fenda.

\- gosto... muito – respondeu o moreno vendo o outro sorrir mais, enquanto erguia um pouco o torso.

\- eu vou começar com a brincadeira – ditou o mais baixo e antes que pudesse dizer que não havia entendido, o mesmo suspirou pesado quando sentiu o calor da boca do castanho envolver a cabeça do seu membro e o toque também quente, porém úmido da língua de Stiles voltar a acariciar a sua glande.

\- porra – foi tudo o que saiu da boca de Derek quando Stiles começou a sugar a cabeça do seu pau.

O moreno direcionou os seus olhos verdes para baixo, gemendo baixinho, vendo o castanho começar a engolir o seu membro aos poucos. Ele tentava analisar o modo como o castanho fazia, mas era difícil de processar alguma informação que não fosse o prazer que sentia com a carícia da língua macia do outro em seu pau. Stiles ia, aos poucos, colocando mais de si dentro da boca, usando a mão como auxílio. Quando o Stilinski retirou a mão de seu pau foi que Derek desistiu completamente de analisar algo, sendo surpreendido quando o outro engoliu o seu pau por inteiro, encostando os lábios na base e a ponta do nariz no seu baixo ventre.

\- puta que pariu, Stiles -

O moreno gemeu, sentindo o Stilinski se afastar, voltando a deixar apenas a cabecinha na boca, antes de afastar, sugando a cabeça macia do pau de Derek, como se a tentasse manter em sua boca, gerando um estalo pequeno quando a extremidade arredondada e rosada escapou dos lábios do castanho. Ele olhou para baixo, vendo o outro cheirar o seu membro, antes de voltar a lamber o mesmo. Stiles subiu até a glande, antes de descer até a base, empurrando o membro contra o próprio dono, dando para si mais espaço para afundar o rosto entre as pernas de Derek, acolhendo uma das bolas do mesmo na boca.

O Hale olhava, surpreso para o castanho, suspirando com a sucção em suas bolas, assim como o deslizar da língua habilidosa do outro em cada uma. O castanho, para o desanimo de Derek, abandonou suas bolas e passou a beijar e chupar a parte interna de suas coxas, enquanto as afastava. O Hale não se importou muito por o castanho abrir ainda mais suas pernas. Quando ele decidiu que seguiria em frente com aquilo, já havia aceitado que aceitaria ficar por baixo, se assim Stiles quisesse. Ele apenas queria sentir e dar prazer para o castanho. O seu orgulho masculino não era afetado se fosse com o Stilinski, mesmo que ele estivesse um pouco nervoso. Stiles parou de acariciar suas coxas com os lábios e a língua, o que lhe deixou ansioso.

\- sabe... Eu gosto quando me tocam aqui – o mais baixo sussurrou contra aquela região jamais tocada do corpo de Derek.

Para a surpresa do Hale, e alívio, diga-se de passagem, Stiles passou a sugar e mordiscar o períneo do moreno e não o seu buraco intocado, que se contraía a cada vez que o pau rígido de Derek pulsava, em apreço a carícia do castanho ali. Para o Hale, fora excitante ver o rosto do outro entre suas pernas, com suas bolas sobre o nariz do Stilinski. Derek suspirou apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro de Stiles. Ele nunca pensou que aquela região pudesse dar prazer. Mas ali estava ele, respirando um pouco pesado devido a uma boca lhe chupando naquele pequeno espaço. O castanho não se demorou ali, pois logo voltou a engolir o seu pau, desta vez com mais vontade. O castanho parecia estar faminto por aquilo, já que o fazia com tanta habilidade e voracidade. O Stilinski o engolia por inteiro, antes de voltar a subir e descer, sempre deslizando a língua por toda a extensão, se deliciando com os gemidos que o moreno soltava.

\- Stiles – Derek chamou pelo castanho, em meio a gemidos, ouvindo o mesmo apenas gemer em resposta.

\- eu... Quero... Tentar – falou o Hale, nervoso, entre suspiros, gerados pelo prazer que Stiles lhe proporcionava.

O castanho sorriu, ainda com o pau enfiado em sua boca, antes de o enfiar por completo em sua boca, mais uma vez, para em seguida o abandonar, sugando a cabeça com vontade, capturando o pré-gozo que ali minava. Ele lambeu os lábios, sorrindo para Derek, antes de voltar a trilhar beijos pelo corpo moreno malhado, desta vez se dirigindo para o rosto do homem deitado em sua cama. Quando alcançou o rosto do Hale, o Stilinski tratou de tomar os lábios do homem nos seus, iniciando um beijo afoito.

\- você quer me chupar, é? – questionou o castanho, num sussurro, enquanto mudava o alvo de seus lábios dos lábios de Derek, para o pescoço do mesmo. O Hale corou com as palavras do castanho, mas sentiu o membro pulsar com a ideia.

\- q-quero – respondeu também em um sussurro, sentindo os lábios habilidosos em seu pescoço, distribuindo chupões que deixariam marcas em seu pescoço, como se já não tivessem bastado os do outro lado.

O Stilisnki parecia querer deixar bem claro que ele já havia superado sua ex-mulher. Stiles sorriu com a resposta nervosa do outro e levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Derek, deslizando o polegar sobre os lábios alheios, sentindo o hálito do outro bater em seu dedo quando suspirava. Para Derek, foi impossível conter a vontade de levar a língua até o polegar alheio, sentindo Stiles permitir que o mesmo adentrasse sua cavidade bucal.

\- você quer foder sua boca lentamente com o meu pau? Quer usar essa língua travessa nele? – sussurrou Stiles contra o rosto do Hale, encarando atentamente o seu dedo abandonar a boca alheia. Derek corou violentamente, sentindo o seu membro pulsar com a ideia.

\- quero – Derek sussurrou o Hale vendo o outro sorrir para si.

Stiles fora surpreendido quando a sua toalha fora arrancada de sua cintura. Ele sentiu o alívio em seu membro, que já pedia liberdade há muito tempo, mesmo que não fosse um incômodo tão grande quanto uma calça ou uma roupa apertada. Quando deu por si, Derek já havia os girado na cama e se colocado sobre si. O moreno atacou o pescoço do castanho ouvindo o mesmo gargalhar um pouco com a sua velocidade em mudar de posições. O Hale tratou de fazer o que sempre fazia em suas noites, que fora o mesmo que Stiles fizera em si: começou trilhando beijos até o peito. Mas antes que pudesse acolher um dos mamilos do outro em seus lábios, Stiles segurou seus ombros, o afastando brevemente.

\- o que? E-eu fiz alguma coisa? – questionou o Hale, ficando nervoso com o olhar um tanto acanhado do castanho.

\- não, não. Você está sendo ótimo. É só que... Eu só ia dizer que não... Gosto muito de atenção nos mamilos – respondeu Stiles dando de ombros, enquanto sorria minimamente na direção do moreno, que meneou positivamente, anotando aquela informação em sua mente.

\- certo, entendi – respondeu sentindo as mãos de Stiles deslizarem de seus ombros para o seu rosto, lentamente, em uma carícia acolhedora.

\- você é tão lindo – sussurrou o castanho acariciando o rosto do Hale, que virou um pouco o mesmo para poder beijar a mão do castanho.

\- e você é perfeito – ditou o moreno deslizando as mãos pelo corpo do mais baixo, antes de se inclinar para voltar a beijar o torço do mesmo.

\- não nos mamilos – o Hale sussurrou para si mesmo, antes que seus lábios tocassem a pele alheia.

O moreno de olhos verdes voltou a beijar e mordiscar a pele alheia, passando pelo peito do castanho e seguindo para o abdômen do mesmo. O Hale gostou de sentir o corpo do castanho tremer com o seu toque naquela região. Suas mãos se moveram para a lateral do corpo de Stiles, sentindo a pele do outro em seus dedos, fazendo o castanho suspirar. Derek se viu nervoso quando finalmente alcançou a virilha do castanho. Ele não esperava que fosse tão grande. Ele envolveu o pau de Stiles com a mão, o sentindo pulsar, se impressionando com o quanto ainda ficava exposto. Já estava óbvio para si que não conseguiria colocar aquilo na boca por inteiro. O Hale começou a bater uma punheta para o castanho, lentamente, vendo o outro respirar com mais dificuldade.

\- vamos lá – murmuro para si mesmo, aproximando o rosto, lentamente, do pau do castanho.

O moreno de olhos verdes colocou a língua para fora, tratando de deslizar com a mesma pela pele lisinha do pau alheio, sentindo o gosto novo dominar a sua língua. Não era ruim. Era... Novo. Demorou mais algumas lambidas para Derek se adaptar e passar a apreciar o sabor. Descendo as suas lambidas, o Hale chegou as bolas de Stiles. O moreno achou melhor começar por ali. Ainda não estava preparado para colocar aquilo em sua boca. Então optou por seguir para os testículos do castanho. Ele não teve dificuldade alguma ali. Já havia pego o jeito com a língua. Colocou uma de cada vez na boca, as sugando, antes de as abandonar, deixando um estalo ecoar. O próximo alvo de sua boca fora o períneo do castanho, que suspirou pesado com a carícia. Ouvir Stiles gemer baixinho fora uma boa recompensa e um estimulante perfeito para o Hale prosseguir com o ato. Criando coragem aos poucos, Derek fora subindo suas lambidas até alcançar a glande, onde deu duas lambidas tímidas sentindo a macies da mesma e o gosto do pré-gozo do parceiro.

O Hale, receoso, envolveu a cabeça rosada com a boca, sentindo o pau pulsar na mesma, assim como o seu próprio. Era estranho sentir o seu próprio pau pulsar por apenas colocar um pau em sua boca. Primeiro, Derek a sugou com vontade, brincando com a língua ao redor da cabeça rosada do pau de Stiles, ouvindo o castanho gemer um pouco mais audível. Aquele doce som que alcançou os ouvidos de Derek fora o empurrão necessário para que o homem começasse a mover a cabeça, lentamente, acolhendo mais daquele generoso pau em sua boca. Fora difícil, ele tinha de admitir. Ele não conseguiu colocar mais do que o equivalente ao que sua mão cobria do pau de Stiles em sua boca, mas ele já havia recebido boquetes. O Hale sabia que quando não se consegue engolir tudo, usar a mão ajudava bastante. E fora isso o que ele fez. Colou a sua mão aos lábios e passou a subir e descer tanto a mão quanto a cabeça no mesmo ritmo.

\- cuidado com os dentes – alertou Stiles fazendo uma careta quando, por descuido, os dentes de Derek acabaram raspando a cabeça do seu pau.

Derek meneou positivamente, tratando de cobrir os dentes com os lábios. O castanho gemia com a carícia que recebia. O prazer aumentou quando a outra mão de Derek fora levada para as bolas do castanho. O homem ergueu o olhar para Stiles, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar com um brilho predatório nos olhos, enquanto os lábios entreabertos deixavam não só suspiros como também gemidos escaparem de sua boca.

\- você não sabe o quão bonito você fica com um pau na boca – disse o castanho vendo o outro rir, quase se engasgando com o seu membro na boca.

\- não fale esse tipo de coisa! – exclamou Derek, ainda rindo, mas não parando de movimentar sua mão no mesmo ritmo que mantinha com a boca.

\- só estou dizendo a verdade – argumentou o Stilinski sorrindo travesso.

\- não pensei que fosse gostar tanto disso – disse o Hale voltando a chupar o parceiro, que riu nasalado, antes de gemer ao sentir a língua de Derek circundando a cabeça do seu pau.

Derek já havia passado alguns bons minutos chupando Stiles quando abandonou o pau do castanho, dando uma última sugada forte na cabeça rosada antes de começar a subir novamente, trilhando beijos até o rosto do Stilinski, que não demorou a tomar a sua boca em um beijo necessitado. Quando finalmente separaram os lábios, em busca de ar, os dois permaneceram com os corpos grudados sobre a cama, com as testas também coladas, enquanto apreciavam a respiração alheia em seus rostos.

\- eu quero transar com você – ditou Derek acariciando o rosto do castanho, que sorriu para si, envolvendo o seu pescoço com os braços.

\- e como vai ser? – questionou Stiles mordiscando o queixo do moreno, o provocando.

\- eu... Quero que você me foda – respondeu Derek, surpreendendo Stiles.

\- mas assim? Na primeira vez? – questionou Stiles ainda em choque.

\- eu quero ser diferente com você. Não quero ser o cara do estereótipo. Eu quero que dê certo com você – confessou o Hale dando um selinho no castanho, que, envergonhado, sorriu e girou, lentamente, os corpos sobre a cama.

\- eu vou ser carinhoso. Também quero que dê certo com você – ditou Stiles, distribuindo beijos nos lábios de Derek, enquanto alcançava o lubrificante na gaveta do criado.

\- agora, fique de quatro – disse o Stilinski dando um aperto leve na cintura do moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe obedeceu, envergonhado.

\- você vai sentir uma certa ardência no começo – alertou o castanho já despejando o lubrificante em seus dedos.

Derek, receoso e ansioso, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e esperou pelo castanho. Quando sentiu um toque gélido em seu buraco virgem, o moreno sentiu um calafrio gostoso percorrer o seu corpo. O toque gélido se intensificou brevemente quando sentiu o dedo de Stiles espalhar o líquido transparente pelo local, antes de forçar a entrada, sutilmente. Assim como lhe alertado, o Hale sentiu uma ardência lhe incomodar em seu interior com a invasão do dedo de Stiles. Levou alguns bons minutos, sim, até que ele se acostumasse com aquele dedo indo e vindo em seu interior. Quando o castanho introduziu o segundo dedo, com um acréscimo de lubrificante, Derek soltou um “inferno”. A ardência havia retornado e mais intensa. Stiles largou o tubo de lubrificante para passar a masturbar o parceiro, para ajudar a aturar a primeira preparação.

\- você ficar perfeito assim, sabia? Meu pau dói de tão duro por lhe ver nessa posição – falava Stiles provocando o outro

\- estou doido para foder essa bunda, enquanto bato uma para você. Você gemendo o meu nome, enquanto goza nos lençóis – ditou o castanho, sentindo o pau de Derek pulsar e o buraco do mesmo se contrair ao redor dos seus dedos, que já tesouravam o interior do mesmo.

\- porra! Stiles... Não fala essas coisas! – repreendeu o moreno cerrando o punho ao redor dos lençóis.

\- por que? Se eu quero mesmo foder você nessa cama, com você gemendo o meu nome e gozando muito – provocou o castanho já introduzindo o terceiro dedo, mas fora surpreendido quando Derek se afastou, fazendo os dedos escorregarem para fora de si.

\- não! Chega de dedos. Eu quero o seu pau, agora – ordenou o Hale ainda se mantendo de quatro.

\- Derek, eu não quero machucar você – alertou Stiles, sentindo o pau pulsar com a imagem do buraco do Hale se contraindo, empinado em sua direção.

\- não vai. Só mete logo – ordenou o moreno olhando por sobre os ombros, vendo o castanho se esticar para pegar uma camisinha e abrir a mesma com os dentes.

\- você que manda, Lobão – ditou o Stilinski despejando um pouco de lubrificante no preservativo antes de se aproximar do corpo do outro.

\- eu vou colocar – alertou o castanho.

Derek tremeu ao sentir o toque da cabeça do pau de Stiles na sua entrada. Quando Stiles começou a forçar a passagem, o Hale cerrou os dentes, antes de abaixar a cabeça e morder um dos travesseiros. O castanho parou de se mover, passando a acariciar o corpo do parceiro, tentando o distrair da dor momentânea. Derek mordia o travesseiro, enquanto tentava conter a vontade de gemer de dor. Se ele soltasse algum som de dor, sabia que Stiles iria parar e, agora, ele queria aquilo mais do que tudo. Ele queria poder acordar no outro dia, e pensar que havia feito sexo com o outro, enquanto dividiam a cama, dormindo de conchinha.

\- já vai passar – disse Stiles deslizando as mãos pelas costas de Derek.

\- já passamos da metade – ditou o Stilisnki enquanto levava uma de suas mãos para o pau de Derek, passando a masturbar o mesmo para ajudar a aliviar a dor do parceiro.

\- beleza, pode continuar – falou o Hale, ainda com os punhos cerrados. Stiles passou a empurrar mais a sua virilha contra a bunda de Derek, vendo o seu pau sumir quase que por completo, se enterrando por inteiro no Hale.

\- você é grande para caralho! – exclamou Derek sentindo o quão dolorida estava a sua bunda naquele momento, que era apenas o início do ato.

\- relaxa que já entrou – ditou o Stilinski ainda masturbando o homem.

\- graças a Deus! - murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes.

Se passaram quinze minutos até que Derek se sentisse mais confortável. Ele já até sentia um certo prazer com aquele enorme pau em seu interior. Tanto que, aos poucos, ele começou a se mover, iniciando um lento e sutil vai e vem, indicando ao outro que já poderia se mexer. Stiles decidiu, silenciosamente, acompanhar Derek no movimento. Aos poucos, ele ia se retirando do parceiro, para em seguida voltar a penetrar o mesmo. Não demorou muito para que logo o movimento sutil se tornasse voraz e o silêncio se tornasse gemidos altos, sendo acompanhados pelo som do impacto entre os seus corpos.

Derek nunca imaginou sentir aquilo. Aquele prazer era incrivelmente novo. A dor ainda existia, mas ela não era nada perto do turbilhão de sensações que o Hale sentia. O moreno de olhos verdes sentia o corpo esquentar a cada movimento do pau de Stiles em seu buraco. Quando o castanho começou a acelerar os movimentos foi que Derek perdeu completamente o controle. Ele não conseguia controlar os gemidos que saiam de sua boca. Normalmente, o moreno de olhos verdes teria vergonha dos sons que deixava escapar, mas, ao ouvir os gemidos baixos de Stiles e o mesmo pedir para que ele gemesse, Derek se sentiu mais solto.

\- Porra! Mais. Mais rápido – pediu o moreno, empinando mais a bunda, enquanto deitava o torso na cama.

Stiles nada falou, apenas segurou na cintura do parceiro e passou a acelerar ainda mais os seus movimentos. Derek passou a gemer mais alto ainda, sem controle algum dos sons que saiam de sua boca e como saiam. Um tapa estalado fora dado em sua bunda e o Hale se esforçou um pouco para olhar por sobre o ombro.

\- sua bunda é perfeita, Derek! – exclamou Stilinsk antes de desferir mais um tapa nas nádegas do moreno.

\- me fode, Stiles! Mais forte! – pediu o Hale, pouco se importando com o que dizia. Ele apenas queria sentir mais daquele prazer intenso e novo.

Stiles sorriu, parando de se mover, o que incomodou o Hale, que ergueu o torso para protestar. E foi quando Derek virou o rosto para Stiles que o castanho empurrou o seu pau para dentro do buraco pedinte do moreno, que gemeu alto, sentindo o corpo ficar mole com o ato. Um sorriso largo surgiu nos lábios de Stiles, que repetiu o ato, ouvindo o que parecia ser mais um grito do que um gemido.

\- porra! Isso é bom! – exclamou Derek antes de sentir mais um tapa em sua bunda.

\- você gosta de ser fodido, hã? Gosta de sentir o meu pau bem fundo em você? – indagou o Stilinski se curvando para alcançar a orelha do outro.

\- sim. Agora me fode mais rápido – pediu Derek sentindo o mais novo parar de se mover atrás de si.

\- você quer que eu te foda rápido? – inquiriu o castanho dando mais um tapa na bunda do moreno, que lhe fitou por sobre os ombros.

\- quero! – respondeu Derek rebolando no pau de Stiles, o incentivando a se mover, mas nada ocorreu.

\- você quer que eu vá fundo e rápido nesse seu buraco louco por pau, hein? – provocou Stiles vendo o moreno se virar um pouco e estender a mão em sua direção.

Stiles se viu surpreso quando a mão de Derek se fechou em seu pescoço. Mas não reclamou. O aperto não era forte para lhe incomodar. Para falar a verdade, aquilo lhe excitou mais. Era como se Derek estivesse desesperado para sentir mais do seu pau dentro dele. Aquilo fez o seu membro pulsar dentro do Hale.

\- se mexa, Stiles – ordenou Derek vendo o castanho sorrir ladino em sua direção.

\- aperte – ordenou o mais baixo sentindo o aperto se intensificar minimamente, na medida certa para não lhe fazer perder o ritmo da respiração.

\- agora me fode – ordenou o Hale e, finalmente, Stiles voltou a se mover.

\- mais rápido – ditou o moreno e logo Stiles estava acelerando o seu vai e vem, criando estalos ao bater com a virilha na bunda redonda do parceiro.

\- assim? – indagou com certo esforço na voz devido ao sua movimentação.

\- porra! ISSO! – gritou em resposta, antes de soltar o pescoço do castanho e levar suas mãos ao seu pau, voltando a se deitar com a bunda empinada para o castanho.

Derek passou a gritar de prazer a medida em que se masturbava. Stiles, notando o orgasmo do outro se aproximando, colocou as mãos das mas costas do moreno, o pressionando contra a cama, antes de erguer os joelhos da cama e passar a acelerar ainda mais o ritmo em que empalava o seu pau na entrada pedinte do Hale, ouvindo os gritos de Derek se intensificarem.

\- ISSO! ME FODE! – gritou o moreno antes de atingir o orgasmo, despejando o seu sêmen nos lençóis da cama.

O Hale permaneceu imóvel na cama, apenas aproveitando a sensação pós-orgasmo e as estocadas que Stiles dava em si. Não demorou muito para que Stiles saísse do seu interior com certa pressa e removesse a camisinha, passando a se masturbar. O castanho se jogou sobre Derek, encaixando o pau entre as pernas do Hale e gemendo contra a nuca do homem quando o seu pau pulsou algumas vezes, despejando o seu gozo nos lençóis. As respirações descompassadas foram as únicas coisas audíveis no quarto por um tempo. Derek sentiu Stiles rolar para o lado e se jogar deitado na cama.

\- precisamos trocar os lençóis antes de dormir – ditou o castanho olhando para o moreno, vendo o mesmo tentar menear positivamente.

\- isso foi... nunca senti nada assim – confessou Derek ainda respirando com dificuldade.

\- você está bem? – indagou o castanho vendo o moreno rolar em sua direção, deitando e olhando para o teto por um tempo.

\- minha bunda está doendo, mas eu estou legal – respondeu o Hale olhando para o castanho, que levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto, acariciando o mesmo.

\- é normal na sua primeira vez – disse o castanho antes de beijar o moreno.

\- temos que tomar banho – falou Derek abraçando o castanho.

\- você vai na frente que eu vou trocar os lençóis – disse Stiles antes de os dois se levantarem.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek não conseguiu segurar o orgasmo quando Stiles gemeu de forma tão sexy no seu ouvido. O Hale acertou mais uma estocada no castanho, que tinha o interior contraído devido ao próprio orgasmo, fazendo o mais alto se derramar em seu interior. Ele gemia contra o pescoço do castanho, já avermelhado devido aos ataques incessantes dos seus lábios na pele clara do local.

Stiles parou de se masturbar, levando os dedos sujos de sua porra aos lábios de Derek. O Hale, ainda entorpecido pelo orgasmo, apenas abriu os lábios, dando passagem para os dedos longos invadirem com suavidade. Quando o gosto do gozo de Stiles estalou em sua boca, a língua de Derek se tornou inquieta, tratando de deslizar pelos dedos longos e finos, em busca de mais daquele líquido viscoso e de gosto único. O Stilinski sorriu, puxando os dedos para fora da boca de Derek assim que os julgou limpos o suficiente. Ele sorria devido a forma quase desesperada que a língua do homem abaixo de si deslizou pelos seus dedos.

Derek ainda se permitiu suspirar de prazer devido ao orgasmo e ao gosto de Stiles em sua boca, antes de sentir os lábios do castanho tomarem os seus em um beijo. A língua quente e habilidosa do seu parceiro dançando em sua boca lhe deixava mais extasiado ainda. Quando finalizaram o beijo, Derek sentiu Stiles se erguer, retirando o seu pau do interior do castanho.

O Hale não se moveu. A medida que o êxtase do orgasmo lhe abandonava, ele sentia o cansaço lhe tomando o corpo. O sexo com Stiles era sempre tão intenso. Não importava se ele era o ativo ou o passivo, as suas pernas sempre ficavam tremulas e sem força depois do orgasmo. Stiles era perfeito na cama. Ele amava estar por cima. Simplesmente colocar Stiles de quatro e foder ele até sentir o pau doer era maravilhoso. Mas só de pensar no castanho com o pau fundo em seu interior, o pai de Derek já ficava duro e dolorido de tanto latejar.

\- porra – murmurou Derek assim que Stiles se deitou ao seu lado.

\- cara, eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa – ditou Stiles chamando a atenção de Derek para si.

\- me confessar? O que? – questionou o Hale, ligeiramente receoso, a medida que a sua curiosidade crescia

\- são poucas as vezes em que eu sou o passivo, mas com você... Eu amo quando você me fode – ditou o castanho se aproximando para abraçar o moreno de olhos claros, cheirando o seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro gostoso do homem abaixo de si, antes de depositar um beijo suave no local.

Derek sorriu com aquilo, puxando o castanho mais para si, beijando lhe a testa, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo calmo.

\- eu nunca fiquei com um cara antes de você – ditou vendo o castanho levar a mão para o seu pênis, puxando a camisinha que ainda estava em si e a jogando na direção do banheiro.

\- mas se tem uma coisa na qual eu estou viciado é nesse seu pau enorme – finalizou o Hale girando na cama, se colocando sobre o corpo de Stiles, que gargalhou com as palavras do moreno.

Derek não esperou por mais nada, apenas passou a atacar o pescoço do castanho com mais mordidas e chupões, enquanto sentia as mãos do homem deslizarem por suas costas, começando por sua bunda e seguindo para os seus ombros, lhe fazendo sentir arrepios por todo o corpo. O mais baixo lhe enlaçou o pescoço com os braços e as pernas com as dele. O moreno de olhos verdes mudou o alvo de sua boca para o queixo do homem mais baixo, passando a beijar o mesmo, antes de dar uma leve mordida e descer para o pescoço.

O Hale passou a ondular a cintura, fazendo o seu membro, já completamente rígido novamente, se esfregar no pênis meia bomba de Stiles, arrancando suspiros dos dois.

Stiles mordeu a sua orelha, lhe fazendo suspirar.

\- eu sei que nós dois amamos sexo pela manhã, mas você vai se atrasar – sussurrou Stiles tentando fazer com que Derek não ignorasse as suas obrigações apenas porque ele ainda estava nu na cama consigo.

\- eu sou o filho dos donos – o moreno tentou argumentar enquanto levava as mãos para o seu pau, o envolvendo junto com o de Stiles, passando a fazer uma masturbação lenta.

O Stilinski arfou com a carícia, passando a mover a cintura, incentivando o ato do outro homem. Eram raras as vezes em que os dois homens conseguiam manter um ritmo daqueles após o orgasmo. Derek nunca, se quer, conseguiu se manter tão excitado e quente após um orgasmo com a sua ex-mulher. Mas, ali, com Stiles, era a terceira vez naquele mês que eles ligavam uma rodada a outra em um espaço de tempo tão curto.

\- mais um motivo para não chegar atrasado – sussurrou Stiles rente aos lábios de Derek.

Os dois passaram a arfar contra os lábios um do outro, em uma provocação mútua.

\- se formos rápidos, eu não vou me atrasar – ditou Derek vendo Stiles morder o lábio inferior e suspirar, jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- uma rapidinha, então – concordou o Stilinski estendendo a mão para o lado, alcançando no criado um pacote de camisinhas.

Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, excitado, enquanto via o parceiro abrir o pacote e passar a cobrir o próprio membro com o preservativo. Stiles mal soltou a camisinha envolta do seu pênis que Derek já se moveu, se colocando sobre ele, mais especificamente de joelhos ao lado de sua cintura. O Hale levou a mão para o pau de Stiles, o direcionando para a sua entrada ansiosa, sentindo a mesma se contrair ao entrar em contato com o lubrificante gélido.

Hale e Stilinski arfaram quando, aos poucos, o membro de Stiles passou a ser engolido pela bunda de Derek. O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, assim que sentiu o pau pulsante ir fundo em si, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia a virilha de Stilles alcançar suas nádegas, indicando que já havia engolido por completo aquele monumento que o castanho carregava entre as pernas.

\- porra – sibilou Stiles quando sentiu todo o seu pau ser apertado pelo interior de Derek

\- eu já disse o quanto essa bunda é perfeita? – indagou o castanho, se sentando e abraçando o moreno, que lhe beijou, enquanto as mãos de Stiles se dirigiam para as suas nádegas.

O moreno de olhos verdes mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo safado para o outro. Passou a mover a sua cintura para frente e para trás, serpenteando o corpo sobre o de Stiles, causando prazer em ambos. O Stilinski suspirou antes de agarrar a cintura de Derek com força, o parando. O barbado olhou confuso para o parceiro, antes de o ver sorrir pervertido em sua direção.

\- nem vem com as suas torturas lentas agora, Derek. Combinamos que seria uma rapidinha – ditou o castanho apoiando os calcanhares no colchão.

Derek iria protestar. Por mais que tivesse concordado em ser apenas uma rapidinha, ele não tinha a menor intensão de acabar com aquilo rápido quando propusera a segunda rodada. No entanto, ele não teve tempo para colocar o seu protesto em palavras, pois Stiles estocou em si com força, fazendo o seu corpo subir um pouco com o impacto, além de lhe fazer gemer de prazer com o falo do Stilinski lhe atingindo tão fundo com certa força.

Ah, Derek sentia todo o corpo tremer e gritar por mais com Stiles lhe fodendo com força. O castanho acelerou o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo Derek perder o controle completo sobre os sons que deixava escapar. Em um dado momento, Stiles fixou as mãos firmemente na cintura do namorado, antes de intensificar os movimentos, os deixando mais rápidos e ligeiramente fortes. O moreno gemia continuamente, com o seu tom de voz falhando a cada vez que a virilha de Stiles golpeava as suas nádegas com força.

Stiles encarou o parceiro, vendo o pau pulsante do mesmo, demasiadamente duro, balançar com o ritmo de suas estocadas, enquanto o pré-gozo minava da fenda constantemente, caindo lentamente sobre o seu ventre. Quando as sua pernas já não aguentavam mais manter o ritmo acelerado do sexo, o castanho de permitiu cair deitado na cama. Derek, em um gemido desgostoso, protestou contra o cessar de movimentos em seu interior. Mas ele compreendia. Era difícil manter um ritmo acelerado e constante estando deitado, tendo apenas o calcanhar e o torso como base de apoio, ainda mais com o peso de alguém sobre si. Isso sem contar que Stiles passara alguns bons minutos cavalgando em si na rodada anterior.

Sem nada dizer, o Hale passou a colocar força em suas pernas, lhe forçando a subir até que apenas a glande do pau de Stiles estivesse em seu interior, antes de descer com velocidade. Os seus primeiros movimentos foram agressivos, fazendo um sorriso safado surgir nos lábios do namorado. Foi só quando Derek retribuiu o sorriso travesso que ele passou a se mover com velocidade.

A sua bunda subia e descia, empalando a si mesmo no falo pulsante do mais baixo. Sriles se deleitava com a cena do seu pau surgindo e desaparecendo a medida em que o mais alto subia e descia em sua virilha. Agarrando o pau rígido de Derek, o Stilinski passou o masturbar na mesma velocidade em que o homem se movimentava. Derek não se importava em segurar os gemidos. Ele não estava nem aí se os sons manhosos que saíam de sua boca eram graves, agudos, másculos ou não. Tudo o que ele queria era continuar sentindo aquele prazer caloroso que sentia. Quando sentiu o orgasmo subir por seu corpo, após alguns minutos cavalgando no pau do castanho, o moreno se olhos verdes tratou de sentar de vez no colo do namorado, parando os seus movimentos, e retirou a mão do mesmo de seu membro, o forçando a parar com a punheta.

Stiles, ao perceber o que estava ocorrendo, sorriu. O Stilinski segurou firme na cintura de Derek e voltou a bombear com força. Derek, que se encontrava mordendo o lábio inferior com força e se concentrando em não gozar ainda, se viu pego de surpresa quando o homem abaixo de si voltou a lhe foder com força e velocidade. A sua concentração fora pelo ralo e o seu lábio fora liberto quando ele abriu a boca em protesto.

\- não, não, não! Seu filho da pu... – o Hale fora calado quando atingiu o orgasmo.

Boquiaberto, o moreno de olhos verdes soltava sons esganiçados de sua boca, enquanto o seu pau pulsava, despejando o seu gozo pelo peito e barriga do parceiro. Stiles ainda bombeou o próprio pau mais algumas vezes no interior de Derek para que atingisse o seuaeu segundo orgasmo daquela manhã. Um sorriso safado tomou os lábios de Derek quando ele sentiu Stiles gozando na camisinha. Ele estava se sentindo ótimo devido ao orgasmo recente, mas a vontade que tinha de dar uns bons socos em Stiles existia.

\- eu não queria gozar ainda – resmungou enquanto se curvava para poder beijar o namorado.

\- mas precisava. Você vai se atrasar – alertou Stiles antes de o moreno de olhos verdes se erguer de si, rosnando entediado para a sua insistência de não o deixar procrastinar durante a semana de vez em quando.

\- não faça essa cara. Eu também tenho que sair hoje ,lembra? Tenho que fazer aquela live que concordei em fazer quando assinei aquele contrato com aquela produtora de jogos para divulgar o novo jogo deles – comentou o castanho acertando um tapa estralado na coxa do moreno de olhos verdes que sorriu maroto.

\- tudo bem. Vai tomar um banho que eu cuido do café da manhã – ditou o Hale se levantando da cama e vestindo apenas a sua cueca, que se encontrava ao pé do móvel.

\- certo. Eu vou tomar um banho e aproveitar para arrumar o quarto – disse o Stilinski já seguindo na direção do banheiro do quarto, aproveitando para recolher a camisinha que se encontrava no chão próximo a porta do banheiro.

Derek seguiu para a cozinha a passos calmos. Um sorriso maroto moldava os seus lábios. Ele estava gostando da vida que levava com Stiles. Mesmo com todas as tentativas frustradas de sua ex-esposa em reatar consigo, morar ali era ótimo. O namoro com Stiles estava indo as mil maravilhas. Eles se davam extremamente bem para duas pessoas que se conheceram recentemente.

O Hale seguiu para a cozinha, colocando a cafeteira para fazer o café e colocou dois pães na torradeira. O moreno de olhos verdes preparou alguns waffles congelados e os colocou em um prato sobre a mesa. Durante todo o tempo que ficou na cozinha, Derek era observado por Void, que com os olhos brilhantes, tentava detectar uma abertura para poder roubar algo que estivesse sobre a mesa. No entanto, sempre que o felino levantava o traseiro do balcão, Derek já o encarava seriedade, fazendo o gato desistir da investida.

\- venha comer sua ração, esfomeado – ditou o moreno e logo o gato preto desceu da bancada, avançando contra a sua tigela de comida.

Derek colocou a comida do gato, antes de colocar ração na tigela de Nogi, esperando que o cachorro já aparecesse correndo desesperado ao ouvir o som da ração de Void acertando o alumínio da tigela. No entanto, o cachorro de Stiles, estranhamente, não apareceu. O moreno decidiu procurar pelo canino, uma vez que o mesmo costumava se prender nos quartos por acidente. As vezes eles estavam em um cômodo e quando saiam, fechavam a porta e o pobre Nogi acabava ficando preso no cômodo por estar dormindo no momento. Oi então, o próprio cão adentrava o quarto e, brincando no cômodo, acidentalmente acabava fechando a porta, se trancando lá dentro.

Ao alcançar o centro da sala, Derek fora surpreendido por Nogi, que olhava para a porta com atenção, abanando a cauda. Ao se aproximar do animal e lhe acariciar a cabeça, o Hale fora pego de surpresa pela porta do apartamento, que se fechou. Quando olhou na direção da porta, o moreno de olhos verdes se viu surpreso ao encontrar uma mulher loura de cabelos cacheados, que lhe olhou com questionamento, assim como a adolescente ao seu lado.

\- uau! – exclamou a mulher com um sorriso ladino.

\- eu acho que entramos no apartamento errado – ditou a adolescente desviando o olhar para a porta.

\- não, querida. É o apartamento certo – respondeu a mulher fechando a bolsa e olhando bem ao redor.

\- eu posso ajudar? – questionou Derek, confuso.

\- então quem é o peladão? – indagou a adolescente e só então Derek notou que vestia apenas uma cueca box, com o pau ainda marcando volume devido ao coito recente.

Completamente envergonhado, o Hale puxou uma almofada para a cintura, cobrindo o máximo do seu corpo que conseguia. O seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. O homem tratou de recuar na sala até o quarto, soltando um “ um segundo, por favor”. De forma apressada e quase tropeçando no ato, ele vestiu sua calça moletom e retornou para a sala, ainda vermelho pela vergonha que passara.

\- não deu para vestir uma camisa, não? – questionou a adolescente erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção do moreno, que apenas coçou a garganta, nervoso.

\- Paige, não seja tão rude com o homem – comentou a loura de cabelos cacheados enquanto se dirigia para o sofá, largando a bolsa sobre o mesmo.

\- quem são vocês? – indagou Derek vendo a loura apontar com a unha perfeitamente brilhante do sue dedo indicador em riste para o corredor.

\- o Stiles ainda está no quarto? – inquiriu a mulher e o homem franziu o cenho.

\- você... – Derek teve a sua pergunta interrompida ao perceber o modo tímido e alegre que Nogi se aproximou da loura. O cão abanava o rabo e jogava a cabeça para cima, implorando pela atenção da mulher, a qual lhe sorriu gentilmente e passou a lhe acariciar a cabeça.

\- Erica? – a voz de Stiles chamou a atenção dos três, que desviaram a atenção para o castanho, que adentrava a sala vestindo apenas o seu pijama com os cogumelos do Mario Bros.

O homem de cabelos castanhos abandonou a surpresa em seu corpo, antes de se dirigir para a garota de longos cabelos castanhos, a acolhendo em um abraço, antes de lhe beijar a testa.

\- o que estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivessem em Londres – comentou Stiles enquanto seguia para a mulher, apertando os ombros da mesma.

\- e eu pensei que você ainda estivesse na pista – a loura rebateu, venenosa, com um sorriso ladino no rosto.

\- se você que é maluca, saiu da pista. Por que eu tenho que permanecer? – o homem brincou enquanto dava a volta no sofá, parando diante de Erica e ai lado de Derek.

\- e onde está o Boyd? – perguntou o Stilinski vendo a loura cruzar as pernas elegantemente.

\- o pai está trabalhando. Viemos para os Estados Unidos porque ele uma reunião com alguns executivos aí. Disse que estaria aqui para o jantar – respondeu Paige seguindo para o sofá, se sentando ao lado de Erica e lassando a acariciar Nogi.

\- enfim, me apresenta logo – ordenou a loura de cachos sorrindo divertida para o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar.

\- Derek, estas são Erica e Paige. Garotas, este é o meu namorado, Derek – o Stilinski apresentou o moreno as duas mulheres.

O Hale se sentiu um pouco incomodado quando Erica sorriu divertida para si.

\- posso ver que está muito bem servido, meu querido. Muito bem servido – a loura comentou sem quaisquer papas na língua, deixando Derek mais incomodado ainda.

\- Erica é uma amiga minha das antigas. Não se importe muito com o jeito abusivo e invasivo dela. Erica é uma amor de pessoa – comentou Stilez enquanto via a amiga sorrir debochada.

\- eu sou só pessoa. O amor a gente faz depois – argumentou a mulher causando risos histéricos em Stiles e Paige.

Derek corou, porém não se intimidou em rir das palavras da mulher.

\- gente! Ele é tão gatinho. Queria que tivesse um irmão gêmeo. Garanto que o V adoraria mais uma festinha a três – comentou a loura e Stiles voltou a rir.

\- Erica! Olha a língua. Tenho até medo do estrago que está fazendo com a nossa filha – o Stilinski repreendeu a loura, negando com a cabeça.

Derek se engasgou.

\- filha? – indagou o Hale, surpreso.

\- ah, sim. É uma longa história. Mas Paige é minha filha com a Erica – respondeu Stiles apontando para a garota de cabelos castanhos que apenas acenou em um cumprimento gentil.

\- eu mesma. A Única. – ditou a garota sorrindo largo e fazendo pose.

\- não nega o sangue. Sua filha é habituada com câmeras. Essa garota virou Youtuber e digital influencer – falou Erica desviando o olhar para a filha que sorriu tímida.

\- você o quê?! E por que não me disse nada?! – indagou o Srilinski vendo a castanha dar de ombros

\- ah, eu queria crescer sozinha, sabe? – respondeu a adolescente ajustando o cabelo longo enquanto sorria tímida e animada na direção do pai.

\- eu, sinceramente não esperava por isso. Mas eu estou feliz que esteja investindo em uma carreira – comentou o castanho se aproximando e beijando o topo da testa da garota.

\- e está indo bem. Devo dizer. Ela tem o seu carisma que atrai as pessoas – comentou Erica sorrindo de orgulho da filha de dezesseis anos.

\- e sobre o que é o seu canal? – inquiriu Stiles, legitimamente curioso.

\- basicamente, eu falo sobre livros e o mundo nerd – respondeu a castanha e Stiles e Erica se entreolharam com risos contidos.

\- sim, total clone nosso – comentou a loura e o Stilinski meneou positivamente

\- então... vocês já foram casados? – indagou Derek vendo a mulher franzir o cenho em sua direção, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

\- não! Nunca tivemos um relacionamento sério. Erica e eu apenas... Dividimos a cama algumas vezes. Uma vez ou outra sozinhos, mas a maioria das vezes tinha uma mulher ou um homem com a gente – explicou Stiles sorrindo maroto na direção da loura.

\- quando me casei com o V, ele já havia dormido algumas vezes com essa dupla aqui. E, depois do casamento, as vezes nós repetíamos a dose, sabe? Apimentar a relação. E em uma dessas vezes, a Paige veio como recordação da festinha – explicou Erica vendo a filha levar as mãos ao rosto.

\- Jesus! Eu não quero saber disso, não! – exclamou a adolescente se erguendo do sofá e estalando os dedos. A garota seguiu para o corredor, com a montanha de pelos negros que era Nogi seguindo os seus passos.

\- quando Erica contou que estava grávida, o V surtou. Ele estava nervoso. Achava que era jovem demais para ser pai. Mas quando a Paige nasceu, veio a surpresa. Eu era o pai – explicou Stiles sorrindo minimamente ao se lembrar de quando fora bombardeado pela notícia.

\- e ele? – inquiriu Derek vendo Erica sorrir ladina.

\- ele ficou um pouco decepcionado, sabe? Mas aceitou muito bem. Desde pequena Paige fora criada sabendo que tinha dois pais. Quando V recebeu uma proposta de emprego em outro país, ficamos meio incertos do que fazer. Mas o Stiles reconfortou a gente. Disse que nós poderíamos levar a Paige sem problema nenhum. Mas V e eu concordamos em deixar ela passar todas as férias com o Stiles aqui na América do Norte. Assim todos podemos ter ela um pouco, sabe? – ditou Erica vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente, indicando que compreendia.

\- espero que o fato de eu ter uma filha com um casal que mora no Reino Unido não lhe incomode. Eu iria lhe contar sobre isso antes das férias de verão da Paige – disse Stiles olhando nos olhos verdes, que se direcionaram para si.

\- não. Não. Quero dizer, foi... Uma informação inesperada e bem... Distinta. Mas está tudo bem – respondeu Derek, estendendo a mão para o castanho, que entrelaçou os dedos nos seus.

\- ah, mas e vocês? Me contem quando começaram a namorar? Como se conheceram? Eu quero detalhes. E quando eu digo detalhes, eu quero dizer TODOS os detalhes – ditou a loura e logo Derek viu Void subir no encosto do sofá, se deitando atrás do pescoço da mulher, jogando a sua cauda felpuda sobre o ombro da mesma.

\- na verdade, eu vou dizer. Porque alguém tem uma reunião para ir – ditou Stiles e só então Derek se lembrou do compromisso que teria naquele dia.

\- merda! – exclamou o Hale já correndo para o banheiro do quarto em que dividia com Stiles.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Derek retornou para o apartamento, acompanhado de um dos empresários com quem se reuniu naquela manhã. Vernon Boyd, marido de Erica e o outro pai de Paige. Um homem alto, preto, de cabelos raspados e corpo atlético. Jantar com aquela família inteira fora um pouco... Diferente de um jantar em família comum. Mas Derek jamais poderia dizer que tinha do que reclamar. O moreno se identificou bastante com Vernon. O homem era silencioso mais sabia quando a sua fala era bem-vinda.

Derek estava sentado na cozinha encarando o computador ligado a sua frente. As planilhas estavam abertas, mas ele não mexia mais nelas. Estava cansado. Havia trabalhado muito nos últimos dias. Mal havia arranjado tempo para ficar com Stiles. Quando chegava em casa, o namorado ainda estava trabalhando. As vezes, as transmissões de Stiles terminavam as duas ou três da manhã. Houve até mesmo dias em que Derek acordou para ir trabalhar e o namorado estava saindo do quarto em que fazia as lives. Isso para não falar do dia em que o homem acabou realizando uma transmissão de mais de vinte e quatro horas.

Vantagens e desvantagens de se ter insônia algumas vezes.

Mas Derek não estava a reclamar. Muito pelo contrário. Aquelas longas horas de jogatina eram o trabalho de Stiles. Era assim que o homem retirava o sustento e o mesmo amava o seu trabalho. Jamais iria reclamar disso. Derek apenas desejava ter alguns momentos a mais com o Stilnski.

Não que ele não visse o namorado durante todo o dia.

Derek havia descoberto o jeito perfeito para poder se aproximar de Stiles, passar um tempo com ele sem que o castanho precisasse parar de jogar ou parar a transmissão. E era isso o que ele estava fazendo agora. Com Void em seu colo, o moreno de olhos verdes encarava a tela do notebook, assistindo ao namorado jogar um jogo multiplayer de terror com um dos seus amigos streamers: um tal de Peetabit. Derek não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas já sabia que era humorado e engraçado como o seu namorado.

E um maluco quando se encontrava jogando, assim como Stiles.

\- PEETAAAAAAAAA! CONSERTA ESSA PORRA, MEU IRMÃO! – Stiles gritou e Derek não precisou, exatamente, estar com a live de Stiles aberta para poder ouvir o mesmo.

As vezes o seu namorado se empolgava e acabava gritando mais do que poderia. Stiles não era amador. Ele havia preparado aquele quarto justamente para poder trabalhar em suas lives de jogos. O quarto era preparado para conter os gritos do homem lá dentro, o suficiente para os vizinhos não reclamarem, mas não o suficiente para impedir que um morador do mesmo apartamento pudesse ouvir. Tudo isso devido a portinhola para Nogi e Void, que havia na porta do quarto em que Stiles usava para jogar.

O Hale riu.

\- Eu estou consertando! – o homem soou indignado enquanto Derek via Stiles correr do assassino por entre as árvores e destroços do ambiente do jogo, os usando para afastar o adversário de si.

\- essa vadia é inteligente, caralho! Ela sabe o que eu vou fazer! – exclamou Stiles e logo o seu personagem fora acertado por um golpe do assassino.

Stiles gritou em desespero.

Um grito não muito másculo, o que havia deixado a situação mais engraçada.

\- Putinha miserável! Peeta, velho, no tempo em que eu estou correndo dessa desgraçada dava para você fazer dois geradores! – exclamou o Stilinski, visivelmente angustiado.

O personagem de Stiles fora acertado por uma rajada de vômito.

\- VAI VOMITAR NA MÃE, CARALHO! – o homem gritou enquanto finalmente ganhava alguma distância do seu adversário.

Peeta gargalhou.

Derek também.

\- acabei! – exclamou o amigo de Stiles antes de dois alertas sonoros serem emitidos pelo jogo.

\- não fez mais do que a sua obrigação! – exclamou o castanho pulando a janela do celeiro.

\- agora abre o portão. Essa vadia ainda está em mim – ordenou Stiles enquanto pulava a mesma janela ao ver que a assassina havia seguido para a porta do celeiro, tentando lhe pegar de surpresa.

Correndo mais um pouco, o homem conseguiu mais alguma distância. No entanto, o assassina sempre era mais rápido do que o sobrevivente. Quando o castanho estava quase fazendo a volta em um trator, após despistar a mulher alta e repleta de bandagens, uma rajada de vômito o acertou.

Ele havia sido descoberto.

\- estou na metade... Onde você está? –

\- chegando na casa no meio do mapa – respondeu Stiles, girando o personagem, fazendo o assassino errar o golpe novamente.

\- já vem para o portão. Estou quase abrindo

\- estou levando a desgraçada

\- vem pelo meio que eu paro ela

\- estou chegando.

\- passa pela pallet e deixa comigo que eu tanko ela – ditou Peeta e Stiles apenas confirmou.

Assim como sugerido por Peeta, Stiles se dirigiu para a porta pelo caminho central, tentando, ao máximo, não ser atingido. Quando ele passou por uma pallet de madeira que estava inclinada em uma parede de madeira, Peeta surgiu detrás da parede e derrubou a madeira na assassina, a atordoando. Os dois correram para a porta e conseguiram fugir, encerrando a partida.

\- aqui, não, porra! Aqui, não, caralho! – exclamou o amigo de Stiles e o castanho riu.

\- falou, Peebi. Eu vou encerrar por hoje. Foi divertido para caralho – comentou o homem ouvindo o amigo suspirar dramaticamente do outro lado.

\- pois é, né, chat? É isso que dá quando os seus amigos começam a namorar. Eles lhe abandonam – o homem começou a dramatizar e Stiles sorriu largo.

\- e aquele pé na sua cama outro dia? Você está achando que eu não sei que tu está dormindo com alguém? – inquiriu Stiles e logo o outro streamer gargalhou.

\- eu não sei de pé nenhum – Peeta desconversou um pouco encabulado.

\- aham, sei. Mas é sério. Eu tenho que sair. Vou preparar as malas ainda. Vou viajar amanhã – explicou o castanho enquanto fechava o jogo e se preparava para encerrar a live.

\- hm. Vai para onde dessa vez? – indagou o outro streamer.

\- vou passar o dia de ação de graças com a família do meu namorado. A mãe dele me convocou. Ela ligou para mim. Eu nem sabia que ela tinha o meu número. Daí ela me ligou e disse que ou eu ia, ou eu ia. Demorei para escolher entre as opções, sabe? Mas decidi ir. Foi um convite tão humilde e tímido que eu tive que aceitar – o Stilinski relatou o acontecimento com a mãe de Derek, e o moreno riu.

O Hale sabia do convite que a sua mãe fizera ao seu namorado. Ela simplesmente havia lhe perturbado toda uma manhã apenas para que ele lhe passasse o número do namorado novo, o qual ela pensava ser apenas um colega de apartamento. Ao ouvir Stiles terminar a conversa com Peeta e começar a conversar com as pessoas que lhe assistiam, se despedindo delas, Derek sorriu.

Ainda eram oito da noite. Stiles havia terminado o trabalho mais cedo naquela noite, pois, como ele mesmo havia dito, ainda iria fazer as malas. Mas Derek tinha outros planos em mente. O Hale se ergueu e fechou a tela do notebook, pois sabia que Void, com toda a certeza, tentaria arrancar as teclas do aparelho enquanto estivesse fora. Abandonando o felino na cadeira em que há poucos instantes estava sentado, o moreno seguiu para a porta do apartamento, verificando se a mesma estava trancada, aproveitando para passar a corrente.

\- amanhã? Amanhã não tem live, porque eu vou viajar e passar o feriado e o final de semana na casa dos meus sogros. Eu estou meio nervoso, para falar a verdade. Tipo, eu já conheço a minha sogra. Foi um começo único e turbulento... Mas foi tudo bem. Só que na época eu não estava namorando o filho dela. Então, tipo, a família dele não sabe ainda. Mas, não é? Vida que segue. Vamos que vamos. Se der, certo, deu. Se não der, fodeu. Eu não vou deixar ele se a família dele for contra. Mas isso é um pouco conplicado. Vamos falar de outra coisa. Sim, Brett, o resto da semana não vai ter live.- o Stilinski ditou antes de se inclinar para trás, apoiando devidamente as costas em sua cadeira acolchoada.

O castanho se espreguiçou em sua cadeira, girando a mesma um pouco ao esticar as pernas. A porta do quarto se abriu e Stiles não precisou olhar para saber de quem se tratava. Ele permaneceu focado em seus computadores, desligando o computador que usava para jogar, deixando apenas o computador que usava para fazer a live ligado. Stiles estranhou o silêncio e olhou brevemente para a porta. O castanho quase se engasgou ao ver Derek, na porta, completamente nu, e com uma ereção pulsante em riste sendo direcionada para si.

Derek sorriu ladino com a reação do castanho. Stiles surpreendeu o namorado ao, discretamente, girar a cadeira em sua direção e estender a mão. O Hale mordeu o lábio inferior, caminhando, silenciosamente, até a mão de Stiles lhe alcançar o pau em riste. O Stilinski novamente surpreendeu o namorado ao permanecer a conversar com os espectadores como se nada estivesse acontecendo, com a maior cara de pau.

\- Mas... na segunda eu volto? Na segunda eu volto. Mas também não teremos live na segunda. Só vou voltar a fazer live na terça-feira – o Hale sentia todo o corpo tremer com masturbação lenta e gostosa que o Stilinski realizava em si.

\- talvez na terça a gente jogue com o Matt. Se ele já tiver voltado na terça, a gente joga com ele. Não sei o que vamos jogar, mas... Eu estou ansioso para jogar com ele – o castanho pronunciou enquanto masturbava Derek, que apenas suspirava com a carícia da mão macia de dedos longos em seu falo.

O moreno olhou, com curiosidade, para o monitor de stream do Stilinski, vendo que o rapaz, na tela, parecia apenas estar apoiado na cadeira, visto que a câmera pegava apenas do rosto de Stiles para o outro lado do corpo do mesmo. Não revelando os movimentos lentos que o homem fazia com o braço.

\- mas, caso o Matt não tenha voltado, eu não faço... Só um instante - o castanho pediu e arrastou a cadeira para longe da câmera, após apertar um botão no seu stream deck

O castanho se aproximou de Derek o suficiente para acolher a cabeça rosada do pau do moreno em sua boca. O Hale suspirou com a boca do outro sugando e lambendo a ponta de seu membro. Stiles suspirou de prazer, degustando do sabor que estalou em sua língua quando a mesma recolheu a pequena gota de pré-gozo que surgiu da fenda do falo alheio. Logo o homem voltou para o alcance da câmera, desta vez se colocando de frente para Derek. O moreno se viu confuso e desanimado ao ser completamente abandonado pelo corpo alheio.

No entanto, o olhar de Stiles lhe dizia que o seu namorado ainda queria brincar com fogo. Retirando as pantufas, o castanho ergueu os pés, os direcionando para a virilha do namorado. Derek franziu o cenho. Ele não era exatamente um fetichista em pés, mas dizer que não estava gostando da ousadia do namorado seria um absurdo. Os toques dos pés gelados de Stiles não eram nada comparados com a mão de dedos longos. No entanto, saber que o castanho estava lhe tocando daquela forma enquanto conversava com milhares de pessoas, sustentando um sorriso travesso no rosto lhe excitava.

\- caso o Matt não tenha voltado, a gente pode jogar... Eu não sei. Qual era o nome daquele jogo de quicar? Pogostuck! – o castanho conversava com os espectadores descaradamente, antes de unir os pés com o pau de seu namorado entre eles.

Derek encarou o Stilinski, habilidosamente, retirar o próprio pau para fora de sei pijama com apenas uma mão, enquanto que apoiava o queixo na outra. Stiles apoiou a mão livre no colo e gesticulou com dois dedos para o Hale, os movendo para frente e para trás, como se o chamasse. O moreno logo compreendeu o que o outro queria. Com as mãos, Derek apenas deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos pés de Stiles, antes de se afastar do namorado que lhe encarou perdido. O moreno sorriu ladino, parando na porta do quarto e se colocando de lado para que pudesse voltar a exibir sua ereção para o castanho. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Derek abaixou o seu pau, o empurrando para baixo, antes de o soltar, o fazendo bater em sua barriga, a deixando com uma mancha de pre-gozo na trilha de pelos negros marcava o seu abdômen.

\- quarto – sibilou o mais alto antes de sumir no corredor.

\- bom, é isso galera. A live de hoje foi legal pra porra, mas agora eu tenho mesmo que ir – ditou Stiles antes de, sem nenhuma cerimônia, encerrar transmissão e desligar o computador.

Deslizando a cadeira, o homem saiu do alcance da câmera – precaução era tudo – antes de se erguer, ainda com o pau para fora de sua calça, e sair apressado do quarto em que trabalhava.

\- mas aqui era um quarto, caramba! – o homem murmurou enquanto se livrava rapidamente de sua camisa.

Ao adentrar o quarto em que dormiam, Stiles sorriu quando encontrou o namorado deitado na cama, todo esparramado, com as pernas abertas e o pau ainda em riste. Era uma imagem excitantemente tentadora. E ele não via problema algum em se entregar a tentação. O castanho empurrou a porta com o pé, a fechando, antes de se dirigir para a cama, subindo na mesma e engatinhando até conseguir se deitar entre as pernas do Hale.

\- você estava esperando esse tempo todo para fazer isso, não estava? – indagou Stiles enquanto agarrava o membro ereto com a mão direita, o erguendo.

Derek suspirou em ansiedade quando viu e sentiu o castanho de olhos da cor castanha esfregar o rosto em seu pau, ao mesmo tempo em que respirava fundo. Stiles suspirou pesado em ansiedade. O seu corpo estava esquentando e a ansiedade esmurrava o seu peito fazendo exigências que ele faria questão de realizar em breve.

\- porra! Desde que você começou a jogar com o Peeta – o moreno quase murmurou com o prazer que sentia ao ver Stiles lhe masturbar rente ao próprio rosto.

\- a gente não transa já tem um tempão – comentou Stiles antes de lamber a extensão do membro a sua frente.

\- Stiles, a gente mal está tendo tempo para namorar, quem dirá transar – comentou Derek antes de suspirar quando Stiles lhe envolveu a glande rosada com a boca.

O Hale apenas deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e aproveitou o boquete que recebia. Stiles sabia usar a boca como ninguém. O castanho engolia toda a sua extensão, deslizando a língua por seu membro, principalmente em sua glande rosada e rechonchuda. Quando o Stilinski se afastava, permanecendo apenas com a cabeça do seu pau na boca, Derek mordia o lábio e suspirava em deleite.

Stiles mordiscava a ponta sensível do pau de Derek, a rodeando com a língua algumas vezes, antes de lamber a fenda úmida, recolhendo o líquido levemente esbranquiçado que dali minava. O mais baixo voltou a afundar a cabeça entre as pernas do namorado, o engolindo por inteiro. Ele o manteve em sua boca por um tempo, sentindo alguns dos pelos pubianos do Hale lhe fazerem uma leve cócegas no nariz e nos lábios. O moreno arqueou um pouco as costas em resposta a garganta profunda que recebia. Ele se sentia nas nuvens quando Stiles lhe colocava na boca por completo. Para completar a sensação inebriante que sentia, Derek tremeu levemente as pernas quando as mãos gélidas do Stilinski massagearem suas coxas com suavidade.

Logo Stiles teve que recuar, deslizando os lábios e a língua com suavidade enquanto sugava o seu pau. Quando apenas a glande rosada restou em sua boca, o castanho passou a massagear a mesma com a língua, ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitava para finalmente respirar. O mais baixo sorriu ao ver a expressão de prazer do namorado, antes de voltar a colocar todo o membro pulsante em sua boca, sentindo os pelos pubianos voltarem a tocar seus lábios. O Stilinski aproveitou o ato parar empurrar as coxas de Derek, o fazendo erguer as pernas.

Derek sorriu travesso.

Stiles não se demorou na garganta profunda. Ainda não havia recuperado todo o folego que perdera na primeira. Havia desperdiçado uns bons segundos nela, mas havia valido a pena. Os murmúrios de prazer que o namorado deixava escapar lhe aqueciam ainda mais o corpo. Saber que estava dando prazer ao parceiro lhe dava prazer. O castanho empurrou ainda mais as pernas de Derek, que colocou as mãos atrás dos joelhos, ajudando o outro com as próprias pernas.

Stiles deu uma lambida generosa em toda a extensão dura do moreno, antes de se dirigir para as bolas do mesmo. Ele as chupou com vontade. Sabia que Derek era sensível nos testículos e períneo. Principalmente no segundo. Sabia o quanto o mais alto suspirava e tremia em ansiedade quando era tocado naquela região tão íntima.

Derek riu da em luxúria, curto e alto, quando Stiles colocou seus dois testículos na boca, os sugando com força, enquanto afastava o rosto da região, as puxando pela boca. Stiles se demorou pouco em seu trabalho nas bolas do parceiro, seguindo com beijos e chupões para o períneo. Deslizava a língua pela região sensível, a sentindo pulsar a medida em que o pau de Derek pulsava. O castanho mordiscava, lambia, beijava e chupava, enquanto ouvia o moreno suspirar e soltar murmúrios de prazer lhe incentivando a continuar.

O mais baixo lançou um olhar provocativo para o rosto do namorado, o vendo lhe fitar com o rosto quente, tanto pela vergonha quanto pelo prazer. Por mais que adorasse o sexo com Stiles e deixasse aquilo bem claro, Derek sempre ficava envergonhado quando o namorado olhava nos seus olhos enquanto lhe tinha tocava de forma tão íntima. Era incrível como ele se sentia na cama com Stiles. Poderia ser meio clichê, mas o Hale sempre se sentia como se estivesse se deitando com o homem pela primeira vez. Não importava se estavam realizando algum fetiche pouco explorado um do outro, apenas o típico coito casual; não importava se estava dominando ou sendo dominado; se estava sendo o passivo ou o ativo.

Toda vez com Stiles era como se fosse a primeira vez.

O homem suspirou com a visão que tinha, o rosto do castanho parcialmente escondido por seu próprio corpo, enquanto os olhos da cor castanha estavam vidrados em si. O pau de Derek latejava e babava ao mesmo tempo em que a carícia de Stiles se concentrava em outra região, indicando o quão ansioso e sedento o moreno estava para com o prazer que sentia.

O Stilinski chupou o períneo do Hale com força, antes de mordiscar a região suavemente com os dentes, para em seguida começar a lamber a mesma. Logo as lambidas começaram a tomar uma certa distância das bolas pesadas do moreno. Derek suspirou quando a língua quente e ágil do namorado passou a lhe lamber o anel rosado. O homem sentiu todo o corpo tremer em resposta ao toque molhado do outro. Os dedos dos pés se contraíram, alguns até mesmo estalaram.

O Hale não sabia nem como expressar o quanto ele adorava quando Stiles brincava com a língua ali. O Stilinski passou a forçar a entrada com a língua, como se pedisse passagem, antes de voltar a deslizar a língua com movimentos ágeis. Stiles parou o que fazia, afastando o rosto do corpo do moreno, passando a o encarar nos olhos. A expressão de Derek era perfeita. O olhar de súplica misturado com a luxuria, implorando silenciosamente por mais, enquanto os lábios entreabertos deixavam claro o prazer que estava sentindo.

O Stilinski sorriu travesso deslizando suas mãos das coxas de Derek até as nádegas do homem, abrindo um pouco mais a bunda do parceiro. O castanho recuperou o fôlego perdido no beijo grego antes de acertar um tapa estalado na nádega em sua mão direita.

\- pegue o lubrificante e a camisinha, Der – ordenou o homem mais magro, acertando outro tapa na bunda do parceiro, antes de voltar a enterrar o seu rosto na bunda do namorado.

Derek grunhiu quando a língua atrevida voltou a lhe tocar naquele local tão sensível. Esticando o braço esquerdo, o Hale tateou o ar até encontrar o criado. Ele puxou a gaveta de cima, antes de começar a vasculhar o interior da mesma com dificuldade. Ele se quer estava olhando para o móvel. Fazia tudo as escuras com os olhos fechados. Não queria se mover, não queria sair dali. Tudo o que ele queria era que Stiles continuasse a lhe lamber.

Finalmente!

Ele finalmente conseguiu alcançar o tubo arroxeado que havia dentro da gaveta. Com uma mão, simplesmente jogou o tubo ao lado do namorado. Stiles riu de sua impaciência, antes de parar com o beijo grego, acertando um tapa estalado na bunda do namorado, e agarrar o tubo com uma das mãos. O Stilinski despejou o lubrificando na ponta do indicador, encarando Derek tatear todo o interior da gaveta, o revirando.

\- está apressado, amor? – indagou o castanho levando o indicador a entrada do Hale, que se contraiu com o toque gelado do lubrificante.

Derek gemeu baixinho quando o indicador fora lhe invadindo aos poucos. O seu corpo amoleceu e ele até mesmo desistiu de procurar pela camisinha. O moreno se sentia tão absorto com aquela sensação. Stiles movia o seu dedo em um vai e lento, enquanto que com a outra mão, ele massageava todo o corpo de Derek. A sua mão deslizava das pernas ao peito do parceiro, sempre deslizando de forma suave e apalpando. Derek olhou o namorado nos olhos, suplicante, quando a mão do mesmo alcançou o seu peito e o apertou.

\- não acho a camisinha – disse manhoso, antes de suspirar quando Stiles voltou a colocar o dedo inteiro em si.

Fazia tanto tempo que não transavam. Derek estava sensível ao toque do outro. Para completar, os dedos de seu namorado eram longos e o Stilinski sabia muito bem como os usar para lhe provocar. Stiles levou a mão ao membro ereto do moreno, o puxando para trás, o fazendo se erguer.

\- não quer ficar de quatro para procurar melhor? – sugeriu o castanho voltando a retirar o dedo do interior do namorado, antes de o invadir com tudo novamente.

Derek deu um leve sobressalto, junto de um suspiro. O moreno assistiu, ansioso, Stiles levar o rosto ao seu pau. O Stilinski chupou a cabeça rosada do membro, antes de o soltar. O falo acertou o abdômen do Hale com força, indicando o quão duro se encontrava. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, antes de lançar um olhar suplicante ao parceiro e levar uma de suas mãos até a mão de Stiles.

\- a gente precisa mesmo da camisinha? – inquiriu o Hale forçando o indicador na própria entrada, o fazendo disputar espaço com o dedo longo de Stiles.

O Stilinski mordeu o lábio inferior com força, suspirando. A sua roupa já estava apertada o suficiente. Ver Derek usando os próprios dedos para se preparar e lhe lançar um olhar pedinte e prazeroso apenas fez a sua situação ficar ainda pior. Sentia o pau doer enquanto forçava contra as peças de roupa que o cobriam.

\- porra! Você sabe o quão bonito fica quando está assim? – praguejou o castanho antes de sentir o moreno enfiar o próprio dedo o máximo que podia.

Derek suspirou, deixando os lábios entreabertos, em uma provocação clara.

\- mas ainda vamos usar a camisinha. Se temos em casa, por que não usar? – argumentou o Stilinski retirando o dedo do interior do parceiro, que resmungou em protesto.

Irritado, Derek se virou. Começando a revirar a gaveta com ainda mais impaciência. O moreno retirou um fleshlight transparente da gaveta, o jogando sobre a cama, não se importando com o real final do trajeto daquele brinquedo. Stiles riu com a impaciência do parceiro, antes de começar a acariciar a carne macia da bunda do mesmo. Um dildo rosado voou pela cama, caindo ao lado do fleshlight. Stiles encarou o brinquedo , pensativo, antes de olhar para a bunda de Derek, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ah! Como a ideia que rondava a sua mente era excitantemente tentadora. No entanto, ele iria deixá-la para um outro dia. Tanto ele, quanto Derek estavam sensíveis e com os corpos implorando por aquele contato. Enrolar o sexo com joguinhos não era uma boa ideia naquele momento. Qualquer estimulo excitante os faria gozar com facilidade devido a ansiedade em sentirem um ao outro.

Derek suspirou quando sentiu os dedos de Stiles voltarem a lhe invadir com certa urgência. Desistindo de procurar pelas malditas camisinhas, o moreno apenas olhou por sobre os ombros, lançando um olhar de súplica ao namorado, antes de gemer baixinho quando o terceiro dedo começou a tomar espaço na brincadeira. O homem deixou o peito e o rosto caírem sobre a cama, se mantendo devidamente empinado e aberto para o outro homem, que lambeu os lábios, travesso, antes de os morder. A visão de Derek completamente empinado e rendido aos seus toques era divina.

\- porra, Sti! Eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim – implorou o moreno, levando uma de suas mãos até o seu botão rosado, inserindo dois de seus dedos juntamente com os três do de seu namorado, gemendo manhoso com a sensação que lhe dominou todo o corpo.

Stiles sentiu o pau latejar com a cena.

\- eu estou apenas esperando a camisinha, Derek. Mas você insiste em me torturar com esse rabo gostoso todo empinado, praticamente implorando por um pau – o castanho aproximou o rosto da bunda do namorado, dando uma leve mordida na mesma.

\- estamos sem. Eu esqueci de comprar – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes após se lembrar de que, de fato, os preservativos haviam acabado há um mês atrás, quando haviam transado pela última vez.

Derek havia feito uma nota mental de que iria comprar mais quando estivesse voltando ao trabalho, enquanto cobria o próprio membro. Ele havia pego a última, por isso ele ficara encarregado da compra. Mas havia se esquecido completamente.

Stiles suspirou, negando com a cabeça, antes de começar a retirar a própria calça, junto com a cueca. Derek suspirou ao espiar o namorado, o vendo com o pau tão duro quanto o seu.

\- então vai ter que ser sem – comentou Stiles antes de puxar o lubrificante mais uma vez, espalhando uma boa quantidade no mesmo.

Quando o Stilinski achou que já estava lubrificado o suficiente, ele apenas fechou o tudo e o jogou na cama, ao seu lado. O Hale suspirou em antecipação quando sentiu o membro roliço se encaixar perfeitamente entre as suas nádegas. Stiles esfregou o falo ali, sentindo o namorado empurrar o corpo contra o seu, rebolando contra o seu membro rígido, gerando um atrito suave, devido ao lubrificante, e gostoso.

\- coloca dentro, Stiles – Derek implorou mais uma vez.

Ele já não estava mais aguentando aquela tortura. O moreno queria ser preenchido. Ele precisava do pau de Stiles. Precisava sentir aquela sensação prazerosa que dominava o seu corpo quando sentia a glande macia e rechonchuda ser espremida pelo seu anel rosado e pedinte. Quando a cabeça do pau de Stiles lhe penetrou, Derek inclinou um pouco a cabeça, puxando o ar para os pulmões, suspirando.

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez, sorrindo travesso.

Um tapa estalado acertou a bunda de Derek mais uma vez.

\- você gosta quando eu brinco com cabecinha do meu pau aqui, não gosta? – perguntou o castanho parando a penetração e retirando a glande do interior do Hale.

O moreno de olhos verdes tremeu de novo quando Stiles voltou a lhe penetrar apenas com a glande, antes de, mais uma vez, parar e voltar a tirar a mesma.

\- porra, Stiles. Não provoca – reclamou o Hale, impaciente.

Stiles riu.

\- tudo bem. Eu vou colocar todo – o Stilinski tranquilizou o parceiro antes de começar a introduzir mais do seu falo no buraco pedinte de Derek.

O mais alto gemeu manhoso a medida em que era preenchido. Stiles era grande e Derek sabia muito bem disso. Mas ele já havia se acostumado com aquilo. Faziam alguns meses que estavam namorando. Tempo o suficiente para Derek ter uma certa noção de quando Stiles estava completamente enterrado em si.

O Hale gemeu mais uma vez antes de finalmente sentir a virilha do outro tocar em suas nádegas. O Stilinski, ao encostar a virilha nas nádegas de seu parceiro, se manteve estático. Sabia que levava um certo tempo para se acostumar com a sua extensão. Ainda mais para Derek, que nunca havia se deitado com outros homens antes de começarem aquela relação. O castanho deslizava as mãos pelo corpo do homem, o massageando, o distraindo do incômodo em sua bunda.

\- quando estiver pronto, me diga - depois de alguns minutos, o mais baixo sussurrou contra a pele suada das costas de Derek.

Eles estavam tão ansiosos que haviam esquecido de ligar o ar-condicionado do quarto. Stiles se quer passou sete segundos parado com o pau dentro do namorado, após o seu sussurro, e o moreno de olhos verdes ergueu o torso e começou a rebolar contra o corpo do castanho. O homem de cabelos castanhos, sorriu, negando com a cabeça e passou a se mexer, atendendo as súplicas mudas de Derek. O mais alto gemia baixinho contra o travesseiro, sentindo o corpo do namorado se mover, fazendo o pau em seu interior ir e vir algumas vezes, espalhando o prazer por seu corpo.

\- isso – murmurou manhoso enquanto sentia o castanho estocar em si com um ritmo calmo.

Para o começo da penetração, era um bom ritmo. Não muito devagar, mas também nada tão rápido. Derek se sentia tão bem. O corpo queimava em aprovação, assim como tremia, completamente amolecido pelo prazer. Stiles gemeu baixinho, rouco, antes de acertar mais um tapa na bunda de Derek, a observando balançar com o golpe. Ele retirou o máximo que podia de seu membro do interior do parceiro, sem o retirar por completo, antes de voltar a penetrar o namorado ainda com o mesmo ritmo.

\- porra! – o Hale exclamou enquanto cerrava os punhos sobre os lençóis.

A queimação costumeira se fazia presente, lhe dando um leve incômodo no quadril. No entanto, o prazer já se fazia igualmente presente. Prazer esse que, junto com a ansiedade em sentir o prazer que viria após o incômodo em seu quadril desaparecer o fazia desejar que o parceiro apenas continuasse e acelerasse logo o ritmo do vai e vem em seu traseiro. A medida em que ia se acostumando com a invasão extensa, a ardência ia desaparecendo, lhe fazendo morder os lábios e gemer em apreço enquanto ele ia curvando as costas, empinando ainda mais o quadril para o namorado.

O mais baixo se moveu sobre a cama, se retirando do mais alto, antes de se jogar deitado ao lado do moreno, que lhe encarou, confuso. O castanho apenas sorriu, lhe apontando o pau em riste com o indicador.

\- eu sei que você gosta de ficar por cima. Senta – ordenou o Stilinski antes de ouvir o moreno soltar uma lufada de ar pelos lábios, indignado, enquanto sustentava um sorriso de canto.

Derek, ainda sorrindo de canto, se ergueu, se colocando sobre o parceiro. Sentado sobre a cintura do castanho, ele podia sentir claramente o pau pulsante do homem forçar contra o seu corpo, implorando, silenciosamente, por atenção. O Hale mordeu o lábio inferior, rebolando no colo alheio, enquanto sentia as mãos de dedos longos subirem por suas coxas, gerando uma leve pressão em sua carne ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acariciava a região. As mãos de Stiles pararam em sua cintura, pressionando o local.

\- você quer que eu rebole no seu pau? – inquiriu o homem de olhos verdes, vendo os olhos castanhos brilhando em sua direção.

\- é o que eu mais quero. Sentir o meu pau inteiro nesse corpo gostoso do caralho. Ouvir você gemendo enquanto rebola gostoso – respondeu o Stilinski se sentando, abraçando o moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe abraçou pelos ombros.

As mãos de Stiles deslizaram pelas costas do mais alto, que mordeu os lábios em meio a um sorriso. Ouvir aquilo do namorado não apenas acendia ainda mais o fogo de Derek, como também o derretia. Sabia que Stiles não elogiava o seu corpo por puro tesão ou então devido ao sexo. O outro costumava lhe elogiar constantemente, antes de dizer o quanto estava perdido por si. O Hale corou levemente, antes de tomar os lábios alheios em um beijo calmo.

\- então pede – falou Derek assim que o beijo fora finalizado, olhando diretamente nas orbes castanhas.

Um sorriso largo dominou os lábios do Stilinski.

\- você é um safado do caralho, sabia? – inquiriu o mais novo vendo o namorado sorrir safado.

\- eu estou esperando – ditou Derek, voltando a mover o quadril para frente e para trás, sensualmente, sentindo o falo de Stiles pulsar contra a sua coxa.

\- porra! Por favor, Derek! Senta gostoso, vai. Eu preciso desse teu rabo gostoso – o castanho pediu, voltando a se deitar na cama, lançando um olhar pedinte para o namorado, enquanto o massageava nas coxas e quadril com as mãos.

O Hale sorriu safado, antes de voltar a rebolar no colo do namorado. Se colocando de joelhos, o moreno ergueu o corpo o suficiente para que pudesse alcançar o falo pulsante entre suas pernas e, com um pouco menos de espaço do que deveria, devido a protuberância do membro alheio, Derek guiou o membro alheio para a sua entrada igualmente carente.

A cabeça entrou fácil, fazendo com que Stiles entreabrisse os lábios em apreço ao calor envolvente que a acariciava. A medida em que Derek descia sem qualquer cerimônia, um suspiro longo escapava pelos lábios entreabertos do Stilinski. Quando os pelos que emolduravam as nádegas redondas e durinhas do moreno tocaram o corpo do castanho, o acariciando, o mais baixo mordeu o lábio inferior, encerrando o suspiro. Quando Derek desceu os poucos milímetros restantes de uma única vez, em uma investida curta, o castanho gemeu manhoso.

\- isso!

\- você gosta assim? – questionou o Hale voltando a erguer o corpo um pouco, apenas o suficiente para menos da metade do pênis alheio sair do seu interior, antes de voltar a jogar o quadril com vontade contra virilha alheia, gerando mais um gemido manhoso do parceiro.

\- sim! Sim! Eu gosto! – Stiles voltou a gemer quando o namorado passou a subir e descer com velocidade.

Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam pelo quarto com facilidade, dominando completamente o ambiente, juntamente com os sons estalados das vezes em que o Hale descia com força contra a virilha do parceiro, ou dos tapas estalados que o castanho desferia contra a bunda e coxas bronzeadas do moreno.

Derek subia e descia no corpo do parceiro, sentindo o membro avantajado do mesmo lhe preencher por inteiro, lhe jogando nas nuvens a cada quicada. O olhar de volúpia no rosto do castanho, que se encontrava fixado em seu rosto, fazia o rosto do Hale esquentar. Um sorriso safado enfeitava amas as expressões de prazer. Uma das mãos de Stiles se moveu para o peito do namorado, descendo por todo o corpo bronzeado, até alcançar a ereção pulsante que acertava o seu ventre sempre que Derek descia com velocidade.

Derek gemeu manhoso mais uma vez. O prazer que lhe dominava o corpo já era intenso demais apenas sentindo o pau de Stiles entrando e saindo de ai. Somar aquele prazer intenso com a sensação da masturbação de ritmo sincronizado que a mão do namorado realizava em seu pau era demais.

As pernas do Hale fraquejaram. Ele se sentia quente a medida em que o prazer subia por suas pernas. Stiles parou a punheta que fazia, alocando as mãos na cintura do namorado. Auxiliando o mais alto na movimentação, o castanho ergueu o outro alguns centímetros mais alto, se retirando do interior do parceiro o ouvindo murmurar um gemido manhoso protesto. Stiles empurrou o moreno para o lado, o colocando deitado na cama.

\- eu estou perto – avisou o castanho, vendo o namorado lhe encarar com luxúria nos olhos.

\- eu também – Derek proferiu em um suspiro.

O Stilinsk se colocou entre as pernas do Hale, levando uma das mãos as costas do joelho alheio, empurrando a perna do homem contra o torso do mesmo, indicando a posição que queria. Derek levou as mãos as costas dos próprios joelhos, sustentando as suas pernas no ar, se mantendo devidamente aberto para o outro homem.

Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando abafar um gemido, quando sentiu todo o comprimento de Stiles lhe invadir novamente. Mais um gemido, desta vez agudo, fora abafado quando o castanho voltou a se mover com velocidade. Os estalos do impacto de seus corpos ecoavam por todo o quarto. Stiles voltou a bater uma punheta do namorado, o vendo morder lábio inferior com mais força.

Os olhos focados nos olhos alheios. As suas respirações igualmente desreguladas e os suspiros que escapavam de ambos o faziam se sentir mais quentes. Eles se sentiam em harmonia naquele incêndio de prazer que os dominava. Derek parou de morder o lábio, deixando os lábios entreabertos brevemente. O brilho que dominou os seus olhos o denunciou sem que ele precisasse falar mais nada.

Ao ver a expressão de prazer do namorado indicar o início do orgasmo, Stiles soube que não aguentaria por muito tempo. O Stolinski sentou o pau de Derek pulsar em sua mão com rigidez, completamente duro, se contraindo a medida em que o seu orgasmo era despejado em jatos potentes contra o próprio corpo.

Derek abriu a boca, em um gemido mudo, enquanto assistia, completamente maravilhado de prazer, o seu gozo ser disparado sobre si mesmo. Os jatos potentes devido ao orgasmo intenso, cruzaram o seu torso, lhe acertando o peito, pescoço e rosto , até mesmo o seu cabelo fora atingido.

Stiles assistiu, extasiado, o orgasmo alheio. Pequenas partes dos jatos de sêmen do seu parceiro acertaram a boca aberta do mesmo, enquanto o resto pintava o rosto do moreno em uma imagem erótica divina. O interior contraído do Hale se tornando casa vez mais apertado, a imagem da qual tinha visão e o nível de tesão que tinha foram o suficiente para lhe fazer atingir o orgasmo.

Duas estocadas violentas fizeram Derek voltar a gemer quando sentiu o pau de Stiles pulsar em seu interior e uma sensação quente e gostosa surgir. O castanho ainda investiu com a virilha contra o namorado por mais três vezes, mantendo a força, porém mudando o intervalo entre elas. Os seus dedos dos pés se contorciam a medida em que o seu prazer transbordava e era expelido.

Quando o corpo de Stiles amoleceu e se inclinou para a frente, respirando com dificuldade, Derek sorriu enquanto libertava as próprias pernas. Suas mãos foram guiadas até o rosto do namorado, o puxando para um beijo calmo acompanhado de volúpia.

Stiles gemeu contra os lábios alheios, sentindo não apenas o gosto do beijo do namorado, como também do gozo do mesmo. Uma mistura tentadora.

\- eu te amo tanto! – exclamou o castanho assim que o beijo se encerrou, unindo a sua testa a testa do moreno.

Derek sorriu.

\- eu te amo tanto – o mais alto proferiu, acariciando o rosto do amado.

\- STILES! QUERIDO! – a voz de Talia ecoou pela casa, e até mesmo por alguns metros da vizinhança assim que a mulher gritou, da porta de casa, ao ver o castanho pular do banco do passageiro do carro do filho.

O castanho sorriu, um pouco tímido, rindo ao ouvir Derek reclamar sobre a necessidade da mãe de gritar para o bairro inteiro ouvir. Stiles, em resposta, gritou o nome da mulher na mesma intensidade.

\- Jesus! – exclamou Derek, ajustando os óculos de Sol em seu rosto.

A mulher se aproximou para um abraço, enquanto o Hale mais novo abria o porta malas do carro. Após cumprimentar a mãe de Derek, Stiles seguiu para o moreno, ajudando o mesmo a retirar as malas. Os dois subiram, brevemente, para deixar as malas no antigo quarto do mais alto, sob ordens de Talia. A mulher disse que pudessem jogar as malas no quarto do moreno e que depois ela diria a Stiles onde ele dormiria.

Suspirando, Derek largou sua mala sobre a sua antiga cama. Stiles, ao ouvir o suspiro do moreno, sorriu de canto, se aproximando. Espalmando as mãos nos ombros largos, o mais baixo as apertou ali, após uma suave carícia, tentando acalmar o outro.

\- está nervoso? – indagou o castanho antes de se colocar ao lado do moreno, o abraçando pelos ombros.

\- porra! Sim! – exclamou o mais velho, mexendo as mãos, inquieto, uma na outra.

\- relaxa, Derek. A sua mãe te ama, cara. E se eles não gostarem de mim, eu vou embora. Não precisamos complicar nada. – ditou Stiles, dando um tapa leve com a outra mão no leito do homem.

\- Sem contar que, se der ruim, você é maior de idade, independente e não mora com eles. Vai ser triste? Vai, mas não vai ser o fim do mundo. – o castanho sussurrou e Derek o olhou com um sorriso no rosto, acompanhado por um olhar descrente.

\- isso era para me acalmar? – questionou o mais velho, indignado.

\- ow! Não reclama. Eu não sei o que dizer para lhe acalmar. Eu nunca passei por isso. Órfão, lembra? Nunca tive pai ou mãe. E eu também estou nervoso. Eu gosto da sua mãe. Ficaria triste se ela começasse a me odiar – murmurou o Stilinski vendo o Hale menear positivamente, levando a mão até a sua cintura, lhe abraçando de lado.

\- eles têm que se importar com o que há em seu coração. Não com quem o seu coração deseja – ditou o castanho, suavemente, massageando o ombro do namorado.

Derek franziu o cenho, antes de olhar com um sorriso maroto para o namorado.

\- você está citando Mortal Kombat X?! – inquiriu o moreno, indignado.

O outro dera de ombros.

\- sábias são as palavras de um Deus – argumentou o castanho antes de os dois gargalharem.

Stiles deu dois tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do namorado, antes de duas batidas serem ouvidas na porta aberta. Ao olharem para trás, se separando normalmente, o coração de Derek gelou ao ver a mãe parada na porta do seu quarto.

\- eu esqueci de dizer – ditou Talia, começando a sussurrar e a se aproximar dos dois.

\- a família do Ennis veio passar o feriado conosco, também – murmurou a mulher, encarando o filho com preocupação.

As famílias Stokes e Hale eram amigas há anos. Talia tinha receio da reação do filho ao encontrar com o amante da ex-esposa e ex-melhor amigo no jardim do fundo da casa. Derek, no entanto, sorriu de lado, deixando a mulher completamente confusa.

\- eh... Isso vai ser bom – comentou Stiles, também sorrindo.

\- você não vai falar sobre dentes! – repreendeu Derek vendo o namorado sorrir.

\- eu vou falar sobre dentes – afirmou Stiles batendo o pé levemente, enquanto sorria divertido, meneando positivamente.

\- Stiles! – o moreno voltou a repreender o castanho.

\- dentes? – indagou Talia, confusa, olhando de um para o outro.

\- em resumo, o Ennis puxou briga com o Stiles e acabou perdendo um dente com isso – explicou Derek vendo a mulher que lhe dera a luz olhar abismada para o homem ao seu lado.

Derek sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

\- Amei! – exclamou enquanto via o castanho dar de ombros.

\- Mas vamos abafar o caso por respeito aos pais dele – ditou dessa vez lançando um olhar compreensivo para ambos.

\- com certeza. As vezes, os pais não têm nada a ver com o caminho que o filho escolheu trilhar – comentou o castanho vendo a mulher menear em concordância.

\- exatamente! E ainda mais os Stokes. Eles deram para o Ennis uma educação parecida com a que eu dei para os meus filhos. Nós praticamente somos uma família só! Vivemos inda nas casas uns dos outros e passamos os feriados juntos – disse a morena antes de agarrar a mão do homem e começar a o guiar, educadamente, para o andar de baixo, a passos lentos, enquanto sussurravam sobre a vida alheia.

Ao alcançarem a área de lazer da residência, a mulher sorriu largo, passando o braço cintura do castanho. Stiles a abraçou pelos ombros, nervoso, enquanto olhava para Derek por sobre os ombros.

\- eles chegaram! – a morena anunciou chamando a atenção da família.

\- aleluia! Pensei que iria passar vergonha e não vir, Derek!. – exclamou Laura, que se encontrava sentada no colo do marido, Jordan.

\- e perder o macarrão com queijo da mãe? Nunca! – respondeu o moreno ao surgir atrás de sua mãe e Stiles quando ao mesmos saíram da porta da casa.

\- e quem é esse ai? – indagou Patrícia, uma mulher loura sentada a mesma mesa em que Laura e o marido da mesma.

\- é o novo colega de apartamento do Derek. Depois do divórcio com a Kalli eles começaram a dividir um apartamento no mesmo prédio em que o Derek morava – explicou Talia enquanto se aproximava com o castanho ao seu lado.

\- olá! Eu me chamo...

Um grito jovial interrompeu o castanho.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – gritou um garoto de cabelos pretos, retirando os fones de ouvido que usava.

Uma mulher que se encontrava sentada ao seu lado, imitou o ato do mais novo, antes de seguir o olhar admirado do mesmo.

\- NÃO ME FODE! – gritou a moça a qual Stiles reconheceu como a prima de Derek, se erguendo de prontidão.

\- Malia! Olha o linguajar! – repreendeu Cassandra vendo a filha lhe ignorar completamente.

\- é você mesmo? – o garoto de dez anos se aproximou com velocidade, parando diante do castanho.

\- eu quem? – inquiriu Stiles, sorrindo minimamente.

A sua esperança de não era reconhecido foram por água abaixo.

\- D.Fox! – exclamou o baixinho, completamente energizado.

Stiles sorriu para a animação do pequeno. Ele já havia encontrado fãs seus, fossem dos torneios, fossem das lives, em eventos de jogos. Sabia como o garoto se sentia extremamente animado em se encontrar com alguém que admirava. De crianças mais novas do que aquele garoto, a adultos da idade de Derek, algumas pessoas sempre tinham uma reação parecida quando lhe reconheciam.

\- e aí, baixinho? – Stiles o cumprimentou erguendo o punho em um “toxa aqui”

\- vocês o conhecem? – inquiriu Alexander, o pai de Derek, franzindo o cenho para Malia e o garoto.

\- ele não é o cara que o Simon assiste? – inquiriu Jordan vendo a mulher franzir o cenho e menear em concordância.

\- o dos jogos? Sim. Parece ser ele – comentou Laura ao se recordar de, várias vezes, acabar encontrando o seu filho e a sua prima sentados diante de um computador, assistindo a várias jogatinas de videogame.

\- eu não estou entendendo nada – comentou Peter enquanto via o cunhado virar uma carne de hambúrguer na churrasqueira.

\- somos dois – disse Alexander erguendo a garrafa de cerveja em sua mão, vendo o cunhado brindar consigo.

\- alguém pode explicar? – inquiriu o senhor Stokes vendo o moreno de olhos verdes que era o melhor amigo do seu filho se aproximar do castanho, passando um braço por sobre os ombros do mesmo.

\- esse é o Stiles. O meu colega de apartamento. Ele trabalha com internet. Malia e Simon acompanham o trabalho dele, pelo visto – explicou Derek vendo os mais velhos menearem em compreensão ao seu resumo.

As apresentações foram breves. Stiles já conseguia identificar algumas pessoas. Havia decorado os seus nomes e rostos pelo Instagram de Derek. Ennis recusava apresentações. Já se conheciam até demais. O homem passava o tempo inteiro encarando ao dois homens com um semblante sério.

Stiles e Derek ignoravam o homem na medida do possível, sem perder a educação, em respeito aos pais do homem de cabelos raspados. Mas aquela missão começou a se tornar impossível quando Ennis, sorrindo, começou a entrar na roda de conversa, sempre soltando indiretas sobre o relacionamento entre Derek e Stiles. Indiretas que apenas os três conseguiam pegar.

Ennis já estava por dentro de tudo. Kalli havia lhe contado de forma bem detalhada, extremamente nervosa e em prantos, como descobriu que o moreno de olhos verdes estava dormindo com o homem que morava no andar de baixo. De início o Stokes achou aquilo uma completa loucura. Ele havia crescido com Derek. Sabia que o melhor amigo gostava única e exclusivamente de mulheres. Ennis tentou tranquilizar a mulher quanto àquele assunto e conseguiu amenizar a situação dela.

No entanto, dias depois o Stokes acabou vendo os dois homens juntos, saindo do cinema de mãos dadas. O castanho com um sorriso largo enquanto falava sobre algo. Já o Hale sustentava um sorriso bobo apaixonado. Fora um completo choque para Ennis, que os seguiu por um tempo até conseguir alguma prova mais concreta.

As provocações de Ennis perduraram por um bom tempo.

Stiles, sentado a mesa ao lado de Derek, puxou o moreno pelo ombros, se aproximando para sussurrar algo para si.

\- eu estou para quebrar o resto dos dentes dele – comentou Stiles, em um sussurro, vendo o Halr suspirar, tentando manter a calma.

\- você tem mais alguma coisa para falar, Ennis? – indagou Derek, visivelmente irritado, largando os talheres em seu prato, encarando o ex-melhor amigo com seriedade.

O clima tenso parou todo o evento familiar. Os membros de ambas as famílias encaravam os dois homens com receio do que poderia sair daquele diálogo. Os Stokes olharam com repreensão para o filho, que não desviava o olhar e o sorriso ladino da direção de Derek, que lhe encarava com o semblante fechado.

Ennis se sentia no controle.

Pelo modo como Derek reagira, o moreno de olhos verdes só poderia estar com medo de revelar o seu verdadeiro relacionamento com o homem de cabelos castanhos. O calvo sorriu largo após lamber os lábios sutilmente, sustentando uma expressão de diversão que tentava camuflar em uma de falsa inocência.

\- eu não sei. Você tem alguma coisa para falar? – inquiriu o Stokes vendo o Hale fechar o semblante em sua direção.

\- gostei do dente, Ennis. É novo? – comentou o Stilinski, chamando a atenção do Stokes para si.

O sorriso de Ennis morreu. O calvo havia ficado furioso ao se lembrar da surra que havia tomado daquele homem mais baixo do que si. No entanto, Ennis sabia que não poderia perder a sua carta. Ele tinha o coringa em mãos e faria um bom uso dele. A vontade que ele tinha de afundar aquele rosto cínico na base do murro poderia muito bem esperar um pouco mais.

\- Ennis! Comporte-se. Pelo amor! – Patrícia repreendeu o filho, com os dentes unidos em um ranger silencioso.

\- já não basta o que você já fez? – inquiriu o pai de Ennis vendo o filho respirar fundo, ignorando as suas palavras.

\- ah, o Derek já superou. Fiquei sabendo que ele já está em outro relacionamento – comentou o Stokes sorrindo ao imaginar o desespero que começaria a dominar os outros dois.

\- ENNIS! Eu não...- Joseph tentou repreender o filho.

\- não. Não. Nisso ele está certo. – ditou Derek, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- ah. Qual é?! Cara, você está confuso e carente. Esse relacionamento é só você tentando preencher o vazio – argumentou Ennis, descrente de que o Hale realmente estava a fazer aquilo.

\- a única pessoa vazia que eu conheço é você – rebateu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o Stokes lhe fitar indignado.

Derek sabia que o homem não iria lhe deixar em paz com Stiles naquele dia inteiro ae ele não fizesse aquilo.

\- do que vocês dois estão falando? – inquiriu Cora, confusa.

\- é o seguinte. Eu não queria fazer as coisas desse jeito, mas, pelo visto o Ennis estragou tudo, mais uma vez. Eu ia esperar um momento mais. . apropriado. Queria começar dizendo isso só para a mãe e para o pai. Mas aqui é todo mundo família, então não vai fazer muita diferença – Derek começou a falar sentindo o peso enorme dos olhares curiosos de todos voltados para si.

\- anda logo, cara! – exclamou Malia, irritada com os rodeios.

\- eu estou namorando com o Stiles – o moreno de olhos verdes soltou, nervoso, antes de levar a mão para a mão de Stiles, que acolheu a sua carinhosamente, iniciando uma carícia com o polegar nas costas de sua mão.

\- eh, porra! – soltou Jordan, completamente surpreso.

\- isso é sério? Eu pensei que vocês apenas tivessem usado isso para fazer a Kalli parar de lhe perseguir – indagou Talia, confusa e surpresa.

\- bem... Começou assim. Eu nunca nem tinha visto o seu filho na noite em que a discussão deles me acordou. Éramos apenas colegas de apartamento quando começamos a fingir um relacionamento para aquela mulher parar de nos infernizar. Mas quando deu por mim, eu já estava apaixonado por ele – respondeu Stiles apertando suavemente a mão que segurava.

\- espero que vocês não tenham problema com isso – falou Derek, receoso, olhando na direção dos pais.

\- é claro que não! – exclamou Talia se erguendo e se dirigindo na direção do filho.

\- então você é gay? – inquiriu Alexander, confuso, vendo Talia abraçar o filho e seguir para o genro, o abraçando apertado.

\- eu sou bi – respondeu o filho vendo o pai suspirar.

\- que droga. Eu queria fazer uma pergunta – falou o mais velho, visivelmente frustrado.

\- pai?! – questionou Laura, rindo.

\- é que senpre que eu vou no twitter ver porcaria para rir, sempre tem gays comentando “Socorro”. E eu fico me perguntando socorro com o quê? – explicou o homem e os mais novos começaram a gargalhar.

\- o que foi? – inquiriu o Hale mais velho, confuso, vendo a filha mais nova golpear a mesa várias vezes enquanto gritava de tanto rir.

\- é só um jeito de dizer que acharam muito engraçado – explicou Malia, para o tio, já que os outros membros de sua geração estavam ocupados demais perdendo o ar em meio as suas risadas.

\- mas está tudo bem para o senhor? – indagou Derek vendo o homem abanar a mão em sua direção.

\- meu filho. Contanto que seja alguém de bem e que seja educado, para mim senpre vai estar tudo bem – respondeu o homem antes de estender a mão para Stiles, o cumprimentando quanto ao relacionamento.

\- eu sou um animal? – indagou Cora, confusa, franzindo o cenho para a sua família.

\- agora eu não sei se respondo sim ou não – ditou Laura antes de receber um chute da irmã mais nova.

\- ela tar falando do jogo ou fora dele? – questionou Derek vendo a irmã caçula erguer o dedo do meio para si.

\- não. Você não é um animal – responderam Alexander, Talia, Jordan e Stiles

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa.

\- gente! Mas que porra, eu não sou nada! – argumentou, nervosa.

\- realmente. Nada inteligente – ditou Peter tomando mais um gole do vinho em sua taça.

\- VAI SE FUDER! – ralhou a mais nova rindo.

\- deixa que isso eu resolvo – ditou Cassandra se curvando para a frente, abraçando o louro de gorrinho vermelho por trás do sofá, sorrindo marota, antes de tomar os lábios do mesmo em um beijo rápido.

\- Jesus! Gente. É Natal. Controlem o palavreado de vocês – disse Talia tentando colocar alguma ordem naquela família eufórica.

A família Hale inteira estava reunida na sala da casa de Talia e Alexander. Todos sentados, vestindo os suéteres quentinhos e com bebidas quentes em mãos, exceto por Peter, Stiles, Derek, Jordan, Alexander e Cassandra, que bebiam vinho. Estavam espalhados em um círculo. Alguns tinham arcos em suas cabeças, com uma pequena carta branca presa na testa.

Estavam brincando de “Quem sou eu?”.

\- eu sou uma planta? – indagou cora vendo a família negar com a cabeça.

\- não – respondeu Simon, o filho de Laura.

\- eu sou um monstro? –

Cora era a única que faltava acertar quem ela era.

\- eu sou um monstro? – questionou já irritada.

\- sim – responderam Malia e Stiles.

\- conhecido? –

\- sim – responderam Stiles e Simon.

A mulher franziu o cenho, pensativa.

\- eu sou... algum monstro de filme? –

Stiles respondeu positivamente.

\- se for contratada, ganha um prêmio- respondeu Laura, provocativa.

\- vai tomar no cu – Cora se quer olhou para a mais velha.

\- eu sou... Grande? – inquiriu curiosa

\- não – respondeu Stiles, enquanto a maioria se encontrava pensando na questão.

\- então não sou o Slenderman. Beleza. Ru sou mulher? – perguntou vendo o sobrinho dizer que sim.

\- eu sou... Bonita? – questionou vendo Stiles sorrir.

\- e tu já viu monstro bonito, garota? – inquiriu Jordan, indignado.

\- nem no jogo e nem fora dele – brincou Talia vendo a filha lhe fitar indignada.

\- porra! – exclamou Cora rindo.

\- eu sou a Medusa? – questionou a morena e Simon gritou um Aleluia.

\- certo. Próxima rodada. Apaguem as cartas e escrevam novamente – disse Talia vendo o filho estender a mão para o namorado.

\- eu quero fazer um pra você – disse Derek vendo o namorado sorrir, lhe entregando a carta.

\- eu também quero fazer – ditou Stiles pegando a carta do moreno de olhos verdes.

O mais velho estava incrivelmente nervoso. Derek já fazia um tempo que queria ter aquela iniciativa desde que o jogo começou. Mas ele não tinha coragem. Estava extremamente nervoso há dias. Já Stiles estava completamente atento as reações do namorado. Derek andava estranhamente nervoso nos últimos dias. Quando lhe questionava o motivo, o Hale dizia não ser nada. No entanto, ele preferiu não se manifestar na frente da família do mesmo.

\- prontos? – inquiriu Talia e logo todos colocaram suas cartas nas testas.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Malia varresse as placas alheias com os olhos. Assim que alcançou a placa de Stiles, Malia gritou, antes de cobrir a boca. Todos olharam para a mulher, confusos, antes de ela apontar para Stiles. Laura, Cora, Cassandra e Talia seguiram a garota em seu grito animado.

Stiles as encarou com confusão.

Alexander, Peter e Jordan sorriam para a expressão confusa do homem. Enquanto o rosto de Derek começava a esquentar e a tomar cor. Malia olhou para o primo com brilho nos olhos.

\- AH MEU DEUS! – gritou Laura, animada, chacoalhando as mãos, tentando conter a sua animação.

\- o que foi? – inquiriu Stiles. Ele estava confuso com tanta gritaria e animação.

\- MEU DEUS! – exclamou Cora antes de Alexander pedir silêncio.

\- cancela o jogo. Essa rodada vai ser só do Derek e do Stiles – ditou Cassandra e todos retiraram suas cartas, se focando no casal

\- o Stiles começa – ditou Peter, sorrindo para todo o constrangimento de Derek. O seu sobrinho não conseguia parar de balançar a perna, indicando total nervosismo.

\- ah... Ok. Eu sou... Uma pessoa? – inquiriu vendo o moreno negar com a cabeça.

\- eu sou uma pessoa? – indagou o Hale vendo o namorado negar.

\- eu sou um animal? – Derek negou e repetiu a pergunta.

Depois de várias perguntas erradas e várias negações. O castanho alcançou o momento que todos esperavam.

\- eu sou uma frase? – o castanho inquiriu, já esperando que o outro negasse e repetisse a sua pergunta.

\- sim – respondeu Derek e o Stilinski travou.

\- eu sou? Ah... Ok. Ah... Eu sou conhecida? – indagou, desconfiado.

\- sim – respondeu Derek, ainda vermelho.

\- por que você está tão vermelho? – questionou Stiles vendo o namorado suspirar.

\- não é nada. Só continua jogando – respondeu o moreno movendo a mão em um “continue”.

\- eu sou...- o castanho parou um pouco para pensar, antes de levar sua mão a testa.

Ele estava nervoso. O seu rosto esquentou e ele tirou a carta do suporte da mesma. Olhando o namorado nos olhos, Stiles viu Derek corar mais ainda, mordendo os lábios e enfiando a mão no bolso da calça. O Stilinski levou a carta ao campo de visão vendo, escrita a frase que, no mesmo instante, ouviu da boca de Derek.

\- casa comigo? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o Stilinski lhe fitar, abismado.

Stiles estava mudo. Olhava para o namorado, ajoelhado ao seu lado, após sair do sofá, lhe estendendo uma caixinha de veludo aberta. Dentro da caixinha, um par de alianças novas era exibido. O Stilinski olhou do Hale para as alianças, completamente surpreso.

\- isso é sério? – indagou vendo o namorado lhe fitar receoso.

\- sim – respondeu Derek mordendo o lábio inferior, nervoso.

\- cara, isso é sério? – inquiriu mais uma vez, deixando claro em seu tom de voz que ele estava necessitando de uma confirmação.

\- é sério, cara! Você aceita casar comigo? – disse o moreno vendo o castanho se levantar do sofá e se ajoelhar diante de si.

Stiles sorria largo como a criança que ganhou o tão sonhado presente de natal. Derek assistiu, nervoso, o namorado enfiar a mão direita no bolso e retirar uma caixinha de veludo vermelha.

\- eu estava esperando o jogo acabar para lhe pedir em casamento – disse o castanho vendo o moreno lhe puxar para um abraço apertado.

\- eu te amo tanto! – exclamou o moreno, com o rosto afundado no pescoço do castanho, que lhe apertava o máximo que conseguia naquele abraço.

Depois que os noivos se separam e se beijaram, os presentes se aproximaram para felicitar o casal. A primeira coisa que Stiles fez, assim que todos o cumprimentaram, fora ligar para Erica. Estava animado e ansioso para contar a sua família sobre o casamento. O resto da noite fora apenas alegria. Os noivos não conseguiam se afastar por cinco minutos, sem voltarem a se abraçar, se beijar, ou apenas ficarem olhando para suas mãos com sorrisos bobos, admirando os anéis prateados em seus dedos.

Estavam extremamente felizes de terem um ao outro.


End file.
